The Once and Future King of the West
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Banished after Uchiha Retrieval Mission, Ren Senju, the adoptive son of Tsunade Senju, goes to the west and finds a new life there, going through many battles to free the west from a long-life war that has been going on for many years and soon build a new kingdom call Camelot. Within the years of peace for the west, the Leaf village is in middle of a war and needs help.
1. BIO

Ren Pendragon

Classification: Ninja (Former), Warlord (Former), King

Clan: Senju-Pendragon

Official Title: King, Majesty, Ren Senju-Pendragon

Nicknames: The Once and Future King of the West, White Dragon Emperor, King of Knights, Knight of Peace, Dragon-Blooded Knight, Akatsuki Killer, Lord Senju, Lord Pendragon

Alignment: Leaf Village (Former), Night Raid, Camelot

Date of Birth/Age: January 1st/20 years old

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue-Green

Parents: Tsunade Senju (Adoptive Mother)

Other Relatives: Shizune (Forster Older-Sister), Anko Mitarashi (Forster Older-Sister), Achilles (Forster Brother), Gawain (Forster Bother), Lancelot (Forster Brother), Karna (Forster Brother)

Spouses: Arturia Pendragon, Akame, Esdeath Patras, Atalanta, Tamamo no Mae, Jeanne D'Arc, Semiramis

Equipment: The First Hokage Necklace, Caliburn (Former), Balmung, Divine Diving, Excalibur, Avalon.

Background

Age 0: Leafed for dead by Minato and adoptive by Tsunade Senju

Age 6: Enrolls in the Leaf Village Ninja Academy

Age 10-12: Graduates with the rank of Genin and became the student of Anko Mitarashi.

Brought freedom and hope to the Land of Wave, saved a Jinchuuriki, saved the Land of Snow, or Land of Springs now, became a hero to the both Village Hidden in the Waterfall and Nadeshiko Village. Banished from Konoha following the success of the Uchiha Retrieval Mission.

Escaped and heads towards the west.

Age 13: Trained by Chiron and became friends with Achilles and Atalanta. Even became friends with Medea and Medusa.

Befriend Vlad and Karna while battling them.

Gained the Sword to kill an Evil Dragon. Killed the Evil Dragon and bathed in its blood.

Age 14: Trained by Merlin and became friends with Artoria and Gawain. Pulled the Sword of the Stone.

Age 15: Defeats many warlords with his friends by his side, thus ending the warfare on the western borders. Fought the Red Dragon Emperor with the power of White Dragon Emperor and gained the name, Pendragon.

Age 16: Meet the Lady of the Lake and gain Excalibur. Join up with Night Raid and killed Prime Minister Honest.

Summoned Kazekage Gaara of the Sand and Mei Terumi for a secret summit. Singing a peaceful and trade alliance.

Killed Oba Nobunaga and crowned King of Camelot. Later marries to five wives and put into CRA.

Age 17: Helps the Sand Village and fought the Akatsuki and later offered the Jinchuuriki (Yugito, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Fu) asylum within his kingdom.

Befriend Cu, Heracles, and Diarmuid.

Age 18-20: Marries few more wives and keeps building up his Kingdom for an era of peace for two more years.

Ren's Harem: Arturia Pendragon. Akame. Esdeath Partas. Atalanta. Tamamo no Mae. Jeanne D'Arc. Semiramis. Leone. Chelsea. Brynhildr

Other Pairings

Achilles x Anko

Gawain x Shizune

Lancelot x Konan

Karna x Sheele

Chiron x Najenda

Tatsumi x Mine

Wave x Kurome


	2. BIO 2

**King:** Ren Pendragon, King of Knights and Knight of Peace

 **Queens:** Arturia Pendragon, Queen of Knights

Jeanne D'Arc, Holy Maiden Savoir

Tamamo no Mae, Shrine Fox Queen

Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria

 **Three Great Generals**

Esdeath Partas, Ice Queen, Strongest General, and Grand General

Najenda, Second General

Vlad Tepes III, Lord Impaler, and Third General

 **The 12 Knights of the Roundtable**

 **Saber:** Sir Gawain, White Knight and Knight of the Sun

Sir Lancelot, Black Knight and Knight of the Lake

 **Archer:** Chiron, Trainer of Heroes

Atalanta, Chaste Huntress

 **Lancer:** Cu Chulainn, Child of Light, Hound of Culann, and Shield of Camelot

Karna, Son of the Sun God and Hero of Charity

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Of the Love Spot and Spear of Camelot

 **Rider:** Achilles, Rider of the Wind

Medusa, Bewitching Black Serpent

 **Caster:** Medea, Witch of Betrayal

 **Berserker:** Heracles, Berserker of the Mountains

 **Assassin:** Akame, Of Demon Sword Murasame and Red Eyed Killer

 **Other Members**

 **Spy:** Hassan-I-Sabbah, Old Man of the Mountain and leader of the Spy network

Chelsea, Master of Deception and second in command of the Spy network

Jack the Ripper and student of the Best Assassins

 **Prime Minister:** Merlin, Magus of Flowers

Run, Angel of Camelot

 **Knight:** Tatsumi, Dragon of the Land

Wave, Dragon of the Sea

 **Medical:** Tsunade Senju, head of the hospital

 **Warned:** Anko Mitarashi, Snake Mistress

Suzuka, Demon Warned

 **Western Kingdom Stats**

 **Official Name:** Camelot

 **Landmass:** Think the Capital of Akame ga Kill and center of the kingdom castle that similar towards Camelot's main castle from the Fate series. Hanging Gardens of Babylon in the sky, being above the main center castle.

 **Population:** 10 million

 **Capital:** Babylon City, Northern Region (Also known as the Imperial Capital)

 **Motto:** Peace through order and stability

 **Largest City:** Night Port. Northern Region and Southern Region

 **Style of Government:** Imperial Government

 **Governing Body:** House of Beliefs (Being Queen Jeanne D'Arc and 2 ambassadors from Suna and Mist. They acknowledge the King as their ruler and help govern the lands fairly and justly.)

 **Head of State:** King Ren Pendragon, Queen Arturia Pendragon

 **Chief Prime Minister:** Merlin, Magus of Flowers

 **Military:** 12 Knights of the Roundtable, Three Great Generals – while having a battle-hardened knight, samurai, and ninja. The members of the roundtable have fought with their rulers throughout many battles, being the highest-ranking knights and most trusted friends in their King and Queens. The generals rank has three main armies. The Northern Army, an army fighting force of knights under the command of General Esdeath Partas. The Shadow Company, an all-female fighting force of assassins, ninjas and samurais under the command of General Najenda. The Demon Brigade, a hard-hitting army under the command of Lord Vlad Tepes III.

 **Holidays:**

January 1: The King's Birthday

February 5: Queen Jeanne's Birthday 

May 20: Queen Artoria's Birthday

September 9: Queen Tamamo's Birthday

November 15: Queen Semiramis's Birthday

June 1 to 12: Knight of Peace Festival (celebrating the end of the wars – June 29 is also the day of Ren's banishment)

June 14: Anniversary of the King's and first Queen's Coronation

1st Day of Spring: Hanami Festival

1st Week of July: The Tournaments are held in the Babylon City (exams to rank up and a tournament for high-class fighters to fight each other from other villages)


	3. Prologue

****Prologue****

Ren Senju, a former member of the Leaf Village. He was the long-lost son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. At birth, Ren was lifted for dead by his bastard of a father and while the mother never knew, who only was told that her son had died at birth. The young child was crying alone within the cold streets until he was founded by one of the Three Sannin, Tsunade Senju and her apprentice, Shizune.

The Senju heiress adoptive Ren has her own and raised him like a son she always wanted. Throughout the years, the young Senju learned a lot from his mother and was a natural born genius. He will train non-stop until he gets it and takes breaks when needed. When growing up with a great mother and older sister, the young Senju will gain beating by the villagers and not fight back. They only saw him as a demon for having white hair and only wished to see him dead by their feet.

However, a few people like his mother, sister, didn't saw Ren a demon, but a human being. First, a nice and kind Ichirakus family that made him free ramen food. Second, a ninja snake summoner that protected him named Anko Mitarashi, who saw the young boy a human being and became an older sister to him. He was happy to have people that cared about and saw past the ones that hated him for no reason. He vowed to become the best ninja, but that path will be changed within the few years of his ninja life.

At the age of ten, Ren became a ninja of the Leaf Village and student Anko Mitarashi. He was youngest to become a ninja in his class and trained very hard with his new teacher. Soon enough became the third person to summon snakes and second summoner of the slugs.

During his short career as a Leaf's ninja, Ren brought freedom and hope to the Land of Wave, saved a Jinchuuriki, saved the Lan of Snow, or Land of Springs now, became a hero to the both Village Hidden in the Waterfall and Nadeshiko Village. The only problem was Team 7 ninjas, Sasuke Uchiha, Mito Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze and their teacher, Kakashi. The one-eyed crow heavily supported Mito and Naruto at every moment and even falsified the reports, giving the credit to his team and the ones that they didn't go on.

Ren didn't care because his family and friends know the truth what he did. He still trained for the chunin exam and even entered the earliest time in the Forest of Death. Soon enough fought in the last part of the exam and defeated Neji, Mito, and Naruto in his match. This brought many to wonder what the Senju heir could do and even the Kage (minis Minato) could see great things for him.

During the invasion, Ren defeated Gaara with the combined power of the snakes and slugs. After the battle, the young Senju heir became friends with the Sand ninja and even allowed his siblings to take him back to the Village of the Sand. This gain Ren another friend and support of the village for helping their Jinchuuriki. Of course, many became jealous of Ren for having more power and supports he grained form the other villages than anyone else. He didn't care and his loyalty to the Leaf Village was growing weaker by the day. It soon became reality on the last mission he had done for the village that banished him.

Ren, who was ordered by Minato to bring back Sasuke for driving him away from the village, being a lie that Mito started from her jealous for Ren. He didn't care and shrugged it off, but fulfilled with the mission. He was forced to fight the Sound Five and defeated all five of them. At the end and after fought Sasuke in the Valley of the End, Ren had won and dragged the beaten Uchiha back to the village to only be arrested and later banished for doing his job as a ninja.

Ren only saw it as freedom and promised to letter to his mother and older sisters. He lifted the village, but not giving Minato a warning to be prepared for the consequences and promised he will kill him if saw him again. That caused the Hokage to flinch and sweat of the what was coming for him.

After leaving and making his long journey to the west, Ren found that the west was more dangers then the east and war was all around the area. He vowed to change that and trained to become stronger to fight for peace, but the only way to fight peace. Is to become a warlord and end all wars in the west for peace. He understands and trained for his new goal.

During his training and travels, Ren had met many people of the west he called friends and even family. Some peaceful Kings, Mages, Witches, and Knights were the people he trained with them. He learned that the people in the west had no chakra, but magic and ki. He mastered his abilities at a young age and grow to be the great man that they saw within him.

During his training with Merlin and being with Arturia Briton, Gawain, and Gawain's siblings. Ren did the impossible and pulled the Sword in the Stone name, _Caliburn: The Golden Sword of the Victorious_. Later gained another sword to fight an Evil Dragon and that sword was named, _Balmung: The Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon_.

After taking some more training and doing small hit-run attacks, Merlin took Ren to meet the Lady of the Lank and she, after considering the young man's soul and being happy with what she saw. She gifted him with _Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory_ and its sheath _Avalon_. The path of peace was taking its first step towards a new era for everyone to be happy.

Throughout the years for Ren on becoming a knight for peace, warlord, and fighting alongside with his friends, the path towards peace was there. The young knight soon-to-be-king had fought many battles and won them all with his friends by his side. He fought the Red Dragon Emperor with the power of the White Dragon Emperor by his side, making him a dragon in human form and gained the name, Pendragon.

Ren killed the Prime Minister Honest and his followers, ending the long years of tyranny within the Empire and helped the child Emperor in rebuilding the damaged that was left behind. He ended the warlord Oda Nobunaga, becoming the last war that ended all wars in the west. The young knight was soon crowned King and his kingdom named Camelot, becoming the place for everyone can be happy and lived their lives in peace.

All hail the Once and Future King of the West, Ren Senju-Pendragon, King of Knights.


	4. Chapter 1 The Past Returns

Slowly my eyes started to open the light of the sun and yawned. I haven't had a dream of what happened eight years ago since I left. I can't really balm on why today. Today is June 29th and that was the same day I was banished from doing my job as a ninja. I don't regret my actions nor want to change it. I'm happy of the path that leads me here to a new home. Where I can love and be loved back by all I have done. I have friends that I could call family and they are with me.

I slept in a room filled the loyalty of a king should live at. Blue, golden, and silver flags and robes filled the room. A king-sized bed with blue sheets that covered it. Six glass case that had armor or clothes that belong to a king, queen, and knight. A couple dress doors for some day or night clothes.

Before I go any farther, I should introduce myself. My name is Ren Senju-Pendragon, at the age of twenty, and King of Camelot. I have short white hair and green-blue eyes. Also, have a light blue-green dragon mark on my chest that reaches upwards to my right eye. Since I am a king, I wore blue battle attires with a dark blood hoodie that I wear sometimes, silver armor and have a dragon-like crown. Even having the dragon to my name, I have a liking towards lions and keep the symbol of one around my kingdom.

I was about to raise up but felt something on my chest, arms, and hips that stopped me from getting up. I could not help myself to smile on who had held me close and what happened last night. After being crowned King, I was married to my first Queen and later help build my mother's clan by placing me into Clan Restoration Act or for short, CRA. I was and ones I cared about were fine with it. I have a big heart that belongs to more than one and could live with myself on being with them.

The one sleeping on my chest, being my first wife/queen, Arturia Pendragon. She is a beautiful young woman with a slender physique and soft white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust" and green eyes. Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She and I have known each other from the start of training to become knights. I'm very glad that I meet her like everyone else.

The ones sleeping in my arms were Jeanne D'Arc and Akame, being my second wife/queen and wife. My maiden queen has long blonde hair and purple eyes. I meet my second queen after I killed the three main warlords and she traveled with me on my travels for peace.

Akame has long black hair and red eyes. I meet her while working with a group of assassins called, Night Raid and build a great relationship. I even helped her little sister, Kurome, to get cured and is also my sister-in-law.

The ones sleeping on my hips were Tamamo no Mae and Semiramis, being my third and fourth wife/queen. My beautiful fox queen has long pink hair that she keeps tied up in twin tails, yellow eyes, and have foxes like ears and tail. I meet her when saving her from a village that hated everything, but humans. Seeing that we both deal with hate in our lives, I took her in and both of us build up our feelings for each other as the years went by.

Semiramis has long black hair, pointed ears beneath it, and yellow sited cat-like eyes. I meet her a few years ago and she offered me her hand in marriage to be my next queen. It took some time until we were fine and happy with each other but in the end. We were happily married, and she was named my fourth queen.

Soon I heard a groan from Arturia that got my full attention to look at her and see her awake from a good dream. Slowly the others started to wake up from the light of the sun and what time. Today a meeting with the knights, ministers, and generals starts within the next hour or two. Its will rude to be late.

"Morning beloved," said Arturia, lovingly and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning," I said, having my free right hand stroking her cheeks.

"Hello, my love. How did you sleep?" Akame asked, placing a kiss on my right cheek.

I smiled at her and said, "I slept very well Akame, seeing as I had my beautiful wives sleeping with me."

"That's good to hear that I and everyone else are such caring wives," said Tamamo in a happy tone, fully awakening.

"Good to hear indeed, Tamamo," said Jeanne, having her and the others agreed with the fox.

I nodded my head and smiled on how my life has come along nicely with my friends, family, and wives by my side.

"As much I and everyone else want to sleep with you all day, Ren. I do believe we have met with the knights, ministers, and generals about the tournament coming up and our allies trading," said Semiramis, being up a good point.

"Agree, but we do have a little while before we go. A shower would be nice to clean up from what happened last night," I said, smiling a little and caused my wives to have light blushes on their faces from what happen last night.

Seeing as we all were awake, and I was right, we decided to take a warm shower and get dressed for a big and long day ahead of us. A meeting comes and goes like any other one, but after the meeting, I will have to check my kingdom and see how my people are doing. A good king cheeks his people's happiness and keeps the peace.

I wore my king attire, crown, and a necklace around my neck that my mother handed to me. I had my swords, Balmung on my right hip in its sheath and Excalibur on my left hip in its sheath, Avalon. I looked at my old armor I wore in my days as a warlord that fought for peace and was happy with the path that leads me to hear. It was silver-lion plated armor with a lion-like helmet that had golden fur on the back of it and a blue cape on its shoulders.

Arturia wore a silver shining armor with an old-style dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth underneath and had Caliburn on her left hip in its sheath. Tamamo wore a blue standard outfit, being blue traditional kimono, geta, and a mirror on a necklace around her neck.

Jeanne had her blonde hair tied into a single braid with a blue ribbon on the end and metallic M-shaped headpiece on her hair with silver tassels hanging on the ends. She wore a purple tunic torso and metallic corset around her abdomen. Arms were covered with the metal gauntlet and wore a purple long skirt with a thigh-high slit that allowed freedom of her legs. Legs were covered by black socks that reached into her mid-thighs and wore metallic shoes. She also has a sword on her left hip and flag-like spear on her back.

Semiramis wore a black dress as dark as midnight with golden lines, red in the middle of the dress and black feathers from one shoulder to the other, pointing upwards. Akame wore a white/black battle dress outfit that quite similar towards a generally uniform, but different at the same time. She also wore a long dark coat over her dress. She had black gauntlets and gloves. She has her Teigu, the Demon Sword: Murasame on her left hip in its sheath.

During the time of taking a shower and getting dress, I noticed that my wives shared an odd look in their eyes, which made me cook an eyebrow in wonder. I could read emotions very well and could tell that something was bugging them for some time now.

"Are you all alright," I asked in wonder.

They stood quite at first, but shared a look with one of them and sighed peacefully.

"Ren, you do know it is _that_ day, correct?" said Arturia in a solemn tone and had a sad look on her face.

"You know the day that you had to leave the east," said Akame in an honest tone.

Jeanne, Tamamo, and Semiramis shared a look of concern like the rest of what day it is. Today is the day I was banished from doing my job as a ninja and left the east to the west. I sighed and smiled at them on how they cared about me.

"Calm down, even though I was mad at how I had to leave, but at the same time. I am still happy that as I got to meet such kind and wonderful wives," I said in a happy tone and smiled at them.

My wives smiled at me and understand. From my friends, family, wives, and people know what happens to me when living in the east. I'm happy that they are a concern of me and want to make sure I'm okay. I'm fine and won't trade the life I have for anything.

Once we were done, I quickly give my wives kiss on the lips before going to work and made our way towards the council chambers where the meeting should be at. On our way, I noticed one of my head maids was cleaning one of the pictures of my old days as a warlord. That maid's name is Elizabeth Bathory, niece to one of my generals and works for one of my queens.

Elizabeth has pink hair and light blue eyes. She had dark pink dragon-like horns, tail and little fangs, giving her nickname the Dragon's Daughter. She wore a cyber-goth-loli dress and carried a silver lance-like microphone, which she also used to clean too.

"Good morning my King and Queens," said Elizabeth, greeting us a bow with her head.

"Good morning to you too, Elizabeth," I responded, smiling and had my wives greeted her.

My wives and I kept walking forward, leaving our maid to finish her cleaning of the mornings. She may or may not come to the meeting, but comes to meetings, if she can't help it or needs her voice in it. She is truly her uncle's niece. How Tamamo got her to be her head maid/servant is unknown to me and I don't want to know. Those two are not the best terms, but on okay terms and let's go with that. Let's move on from that.

Once we made it the council chambers, my queens and I sat on our thrones. Akame went to hers, being the member one of the 12 Knights Roundtable and sat in the last seat. Everyone was here for the meeting and all members are those I would call friends, even family.

The Knights of the Roundtable have twelve members and are the strongest knights that the west has. All members have fought by my side and they are like my family. I would trust them with my life and asked them their voice to be spoken out. I like to hear different options than my own when it comes to meetings.

The Great Generals have three members and are the strongest generals that the west has. The generals have their own armies and are very loyal to me. Like my knights, I would trust them with my life and would ride with them on the battlefield. If my people would go to war, I would be on the front lines with my generals, knights, and show our enemies the might of Camelot. I hope we never go to war and enjoy years of peace.

The House of Beliefs, which has Jeanne and ambassadors from our allies in the east. While having knights and generals, the west has government members and prime minister to help keep the peace. They will speak their beliefs for their homes and help me to keep my people happy in the west.

Once I saw that everyone was here and seated, the meeting started. Meetings come in and go, but this has letters from the east and some have news that has reached to our ears. I can worry about that later. For now, the meeting can start and have little trouble what's so ever.

 **** ** _Third POV_**

"So far so good," An old pervert man said to himself, named Jiraiya.

The old man and rest of the Konoha's ninja sit on the train which was speeding it was towards one of the port's names Night Port of Camelot. Why was the great village sent ninjas to the west? Well, let's start from the beginning when Ren was banished. After being banished, the Leaf Village lost many allies and the will of their Fire Lord. The Villages that saw the young white-haired boy a hero and hated the one-eyed Scarecrow and Fourth Hokage for lying to them, seeing them as people who give the credit to those who didn't do it.

For eight long years, the once great village in the east was close to their own desecration and was at war with snake ninja. The snake ninja has an army from his village to other small villages and will destroy the Leaf Village. With no one to help them, Konoha seeks help with the west and pray that will help them.

Those who were with Jiraiya are Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Naruto Namikaze. Following them were Sakura Haruno (banshee), Ino Yamanaka, and Mito Namikaze, who are being sent to the representatives in case they need any medical assistance.

Kakashi was hoping this mission would make him great again. As you see, after he was not lying on mission reports, he was deranged and only gotten D ranked mission for five years by the Fire Lord. So, he hopes his best student, Sasuke, would not miss this up and do a great job.

Sasuke became worse over the years, having arrogance bigger, oversized ego and power hungry. For the past eight years, he has been under the guidance of Danzo, Kakashi, several Jonin, and had gotten more powerful thanks to his Sharingan and Curse Seal.

Lee still Lee. He is one of the few in the Leaf Village that saw Ren a person and not a demon. The Senjus had helped healed his legs after his fight with Gaara and was grateful for that. He hopes he can see him again and thank him.

Neji was still the same fate-likely person and no more comments on that.

Naruto had grown up over the years and had a dream to rebuild the Leaf Village into something better than his father could have done. He saw his father an only shell of the great man he once was. He doesn't blame Ren or anyone in fact.

Sakura still a banshee and fan-girl loving to the Uchiha. She hated Ren for beating _her_ Sasuke and has everything. So, yeah, she was still that banshee that everyone needs to cover their eyes.

Ino had grown out of her fan-girl state and it was thanks to Ren for helping her. He had talked to her before he was banished and talked to her about looking for a new dream that fits her well. Over time, she became better medical ninja than her former friend Sakura.

Mito had grown out of her fan-girl and selfish act to be a nice princess. She was once jealous of Ren but changed when Sasuke almost killed her. She was helped by her mother, brother, and Ino to see things differently. Over time, she has grown and helps her brother with building the Leaf Village a better place.

Now back to the story. The Konoha convoy had disguised themselves as civilians and have managed to travel past the borders, after providing their fake passports to the guards. During the train ride towards the kingdom, a shadowlike figure with a skull mask watches them and something was wrong.

"This doesn't seem right," Kakashi muttered, having Jiraiya agreeing with him.

"So, you've noticed as well," said Jiraiya, understanding the suspicions from the Scarecrow ninja.

Ever since they all left the port on the train, it has been like they were being watched, but Neji claims there was nobody around, after checking with his Byakugan. Yet, they still can't shake off the feeling that someone was watching their every move.

"Lord Jiraiya, I think we may have a problem," said Neji, returning from his little scouting mission of the rest of the train.

"Report."

"There's nobody else on the train, but us. I've checked the other carriages and they are all empty. Isn't it bit strange that there's nobody else on a train heading for the kingdom?" Neji asked.

Jiraiya strokes his chin and can't help but agree that it is odd. A train heading into the Babylon City should really be packed, especially with the Dueling Tournament taking place.

" **W** h **a** t **d** o **I h** a **v** e **h** e **r** e," said a demonic and shadow-like voice, coming within the shadows of the train and getting everyone jumped at the tone of voice.

Within a split second, everyone gets out of their seats and stands in defensive stances after hearing the almost demonic/shadow voice that they can't pinpoint.

"We are not alone," Neji muttered, using his Byakugan to scan the area.

He soon frowns when sees nothing but his comrades and said "I can't see anyone. There's nobody else here but us."

"Of course, there's someone else here, moron. We just heard them," Sakura mocked, having almost everyone glaring at her.

Neji, Naruto, Mito, and Ino stayed in their stance in case of a surprise attack. They can't lower their guard just because of a banshee wants to be stubborn.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Sasuke yelled/demanded, having his Sharingan blares to life and spins rapidly.

He did a good job of making who was shadows became mad at Uchiha demanding voice.

Nothing happened at first, but carriage shakes from the anger of power and caused everyone else to use their chakra to stick themselves to the floor, so they won't fall to the floor.

" **A d** o **g l** i **k** e **y** o **u sh** ou **ld** n **'t d** e **m** an **d** a **n** y **th** i **ng too t** h **o** s **e w** h **o h** a **ve t** h **e co** ll **ar. B** e **a g** o **o** d **b** o **y a** n **d kn** ee **l** ," said the shadow voice, coming out of the shadows to shoe himself.

All attention was brought to the end of the carriage, having all the shadows in the train stretch out and gather into one lone spot in front of the door. The shadows stretch out into a black mass of darkness that stands over six feet tall, being taller than any of the Konoha ninja.

"Impossible! Not even the Nara's can control shadows that efficiently!" Jiraiya thought to himself in an awed and shocked state.

All the sudden, a skull-like mask pop out of the pillar of darkness that made everyone jumped back a little. A body materializes out of the shadows for all to see. The black mass of darkness transformed and revealed who was watching them. He was extremely tall, slender, dark man with his right arm bandaged. He wore black cloaked, making it hard to identify him and white skull mask. He was one of Hassan's or better named has, Hassan of the Cursed Arm.

Ino, Mito, Sakura, and Lee felt a shiver go down their spines when they saw Hassan. The experienced ninja on the train all tense up gravely. Not because of the lone man in front of them who was not an unknown but was almost literally drowning them Killing Intent. The cursed armed man smiled under his mask on seeing this and was amused.

" **A** s **m** a **ll p** ac **k of** m **u** tt **s s** n **ea** k **ing ar** ou **nd. W** e **c** a **n't h** a **v** e **t** h **a** t **g** o **a** n **y l** on **ger,** " said Hassan with a light chuckle.

Jiraiya steps forward, raised his arms in a placating manner, and said, "I apologize, but I think you might be mistaking us for,"

" **D** o **n** 't **q** ue **st** i **on** **o** u **r** i **nt** elli **gence** , **pr** ev **ent do** g. **I k** n **ow** **ex** a **ctly** **w** h **o** **y** o **u** **a** r **e** , **Jiraiya of the Sannin,"** said Hassan, having Jiraiya tense up along with the rest of the ninja.

Sakura makes the first move. She blurs pasted Jiraiya before he can try and stop it. She heads towards the skull masked man, having chakra strengthen her right fist.

"Take this!" Sakura roared, throwing a fist into the mixture of panic and fear.

Smacking sound echoes throughout the carriage when Hassan raised his left hand and catches Sakura's punch with ease. The Leaf ninjas were shocked that the skull masked man had got the right fist without wincing or moving inch from his spot. The pink head eyes widen in shock before she screamed in pain when a masked man squeezes her fist with enough strength to pop bones.

" **Weak** ," said Hassan, using his right arm to hit his foe in the chest with a palm strike.

The palm strike throws Sakura back past Jiraiya and into the waiting arms of Kakashi. The Jonin placed her on her back to the floor. While having Mito and Ino kneel beside their former friend, starting the healing to fix any damaged that the breathless Sakura may have.

" **I** **w** a **s** o **nly** s **en** t **to** **o** b **serve** , **but** **it** l **oo** k **s** **li** ke **w** e **'** r **e** **go** ing **t** o **ha** ve **t** o **br** ing **y** o **u** **in** ," said Hassan, smiling underneath his mask.

"Please, no need for that. Let's try to remain youthful," said Lee, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Yeah, we are only here for the tournament. No need to cause trouble," said Naruto, helping his friend out.

Hassan looked back at the green and orange ninja, causing them to take a step back.

" **Is that so?** **T** h **e** n **h** ow **come** **y** o **u're** **all** **dis** guis **ed** **as** **inno** cent **civilians?** **Why are you using fake passports to sneak into a foreign country?** **N** o **t** o **n** ly **that** b **u** t **your** **ban** shee **friend…she attacked me, showing obvious intent to kill. Very suspicious if you ask me** " said Hassan, while pointing at Sakura who was starting to find her breath back after being healed by Mito and Ino.

Kashia wanted to open his mouth and make a remark, but was stopped by KI before a hypocrite remark could come. He can't find himself strong enough to let out even a squeak. Jiraiya cursed himself. Yes, they are disguised as simple civilians and are using a fake passport, but was only because they didn't know the current situation in the west. There may be a chance that if the west finds Leaf ninja inside their kingdom, they might see it as a declaration of war. There are also rumors surrounding Camelot which aren't good as he prefers to take precautions.

" **No matter. You're all coming with us, no matter if you want to or not,** " said Hassan, snapping with his left-hand finger and caused more figures to come out of the shadows.

Before anyone could do anything, more cloaked figures came out of the darkness and dragged the Leaf ninjas. They hold them down and pushed them the shadows, having the darkness take them away. The ninjas tried to get out of their grips, but failed and soon were gone from out of their site.

Hassan had finished his mission and now was needed to be reported to his King and Queens on what has happened. He walked into the shadows and vanished with the wind, leaving the train to move towards the kingdom with no one on it.

….

"Ooh, my head," Ino moaned, holding her throbbing head and pushed herself up from the cold floor.

She and everyone elsewhere in a prison cell in chains, being cuffed together and couldn't use their chakra.

"Where am I?" Ino asked herself, looking around of her dark and cold cell.

"You're in a prison, that's what," said a familiar voice, being across from her cell.

Ino turned towards the voice to see Jiraiya leaning against the cell bars of his own cell, being in front of her own.

"Where is everyone else?" Ino asked, wounding what happen to her friends.

"All beside us. They placed us in separate cells. Probably to avoid any chance of inmates co-operating with each other to escape. Smart idea," Jiraiya replied, looking at his cuffed hands and wonder who made the seals.

Before Ino could ask anymore to question, she hears loud banging against a call from down the hallway from hers. It was the Uchiha and banshee kicking the steel bars of their cells, but no luck. Oh goodie, they are awake.

"Let me out of here!" Sasuke yelled while kicking the steel bars.

"He is Uchiha! He demands respect!" Sakura yelled, pulling her cuffs to break them apart, but no luck and her strength were leaving her.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto and Neji together.

Lee and Mito nodded their agreement. Like Sasuke, everyone had tried breaking cell bars or cuffs apart, but not even their own strength can't damage the bars.

"Want to say something to my face," said Sasuke, glaring at them.

"Shut it, all of you!" Kakashi snapped, stopping an infighting for once.

They stay quiet and stopped from trying to break something they can't break. The Leaf ninja was trapped in territory without any access to their chakra. How could they fight or escape without chakra? A good question, but it will have to be put on hold. Someone was there and watching them.

"You are all awake I see. That's good," said a new female voice, getting the ninja's attention to look at their new visitor.

A young female within the age of late teens or early twenties walked down the hallways. She had black hair and eyes while having a scar on her face. She wore clothes like those of a shrine maiden, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage and held by single chest guard armor on her right side. She wears armor plating on her forearms. She was the warden of the dungeon and best torturer beside her snake-lady partner. Her name was Suzuka, a former member of the old empire and other things.

How did a member of the old empire now work for Camelot? Well at first, the King never thought of the idea to have Suzuka around, but his sister and general told him it will be a great idea. It worked out and showed that the King was a better man than the warlords they know.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, wearily and wonder what the stranger will do.

Suzuka turned her head towards Naruto, smiled cutie at him and said, "Hello their cutie. I'm the lovely warned of this dungeon and third best torturer in the entire Kingdom, but you can call me Suzuka-chan if you want."

Naruto blushed at her intonation and was lost for words. Before he could speak, Sasuke kicked the bars and clenched his cell bars, getting the warned to glared at him and walked in front of his cell. She sighed with a glare on her face as her moment with the ninja was stopped by the Uchiha.

"Bitch! Get me out of here! I am an Uchiha, living royalty! I deserve respect and I expect it to be given!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at the warned.

"Wow, Hassan was right…you really are an arrogant piece of dog shit," said Suzuka, before she grabbed onto Sasuke's neck and slammed his forehead against the cell bars.

The Uchiha shouted out in pain and fall onto the floor with his forehead in his hands. While the warned smiled at his pain and was looking forward to causing, even more, pain on too him.

"My Sasuke! Don't you dare touch him you scum!" Sakura yelled, seeing her love interest was in pain and got the attention of the lady warned.

"Shut up Sakura! You are not making this any easier for any of us," said Ino, making a good point and shutting up the banshee.

Suzuka rubbed her forehead and said, "You are all lucky that the King and Queens want to have a word with you or I'd be enjoying myself with my partner to try some 'fun' techniques on you all."

Before anyone says or do anything, a group of Golden Samurai and Silver Knights march into the dungeon and had Elizabeth following behind them. The samurais walked to each and different cell, unlocking them and taking the Leaf ninja. The knights watched them make sure nothing happens. They brought all the ninja out of the dungeon to meet dragon-tailed maid in front of them.

"Sorry about the rude hospitality little squirrels and pigs, but please bear with it for now," said Elizabeth with a small smile on her face.

"Hospitality my ass," Jiraiya thought, knowing full well that if one of them so much as looks at anyone the wrong way, they will most likely get executed.

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth and the guards took the ninja to the throne room to meet the Queens. The King was busy with last call meetings and vesting his mother at the hospital. So, the four Queens would have to deal this for now. While they hate the Leaf for what they did to their King, they must put aside for now and see what the village wants. Just one meeting wouldn't hurt. What could go wrong?

When the leaf ninja got to the throne and saw the five thrones. One was empty and the other four were the Queens, looking down at the ninjas. Arturia and Jeanne sat on the thrones on the right, while Tamamo and Semiramis sat on the left. In the middle of Queens was a throne for the King and was nowhere to be seen for now.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were eyeing the Queens, having giggled pervert look on their faces. They quickly stopped themselves when seeing the guards behind them and were ready to cut off their heads if they try it.

Ino, Mito, and Naruto shakes and sweets in the face as they glanced over their shoulders and noticed that the guards had their hands on their swords. They were ready to use them to end the lives of men who are looking at their Queens like as if they were a piece of meat.

"This can't end well," Ino, Mito, and Naruto thought in the union, having the feeling that something bad was coming to happen to them if someone steps outline.

They had no idea what was in store for them if that happens.

Sakura saw Sasuke's gazing at the Queens with lust in his eyes. So, she turns and glares at the Queens, thinking that they were trying to seduce her Sasuke. That's not going to happen, but the banshee was digging her own grave if she kept it up.

The Queens merely stared down at everyone from the height of their thrones and ignored them of their looks.

"Kneel," said Arturia, ordering with weight and power to her word.

The other Queens shared a look of order.

Jiraiya pushed back his perverted antics and goes into his business model. He can't screw this up and the Leaf needs allies to help them in the war.

"Of course, your majesties," said Jiraiya, falling to one knee in respect for the Queens.

Everyone else follows the old man example, except for Sasuke who looked like he was refusing the order. The Knights and Samurai behind him click out their blades which the Uchiha copies and was glared by Kakashi. Elizabeth walked past the kneeling ninja and placed herself beside the Queens with her hands behind her back while having a smile on her face.

The Queens's eyes stared at the kneeling ninja for a few moments, causing an air of awkwardness from the silence. They shared a look with one or another of what words to use in this meeting. Each of the Queens known what the Leaf did to their husband and want to kill them just by looking at them. However, they can't, not yet at least. First, they will hear them and find out why they are here.

Arturia sighed and said, "Why are you all here? Hassan and his follows have told us about your suspicious activities while entering into our lands."

"Explain your presence here," said Semiramis with her eyes narrowed, dangerously at the ninja.

"My apologies for our intrusion, your highnesses, but we are actually here in hopes to offer a possible and beneficial alliance between Camelot of the West and Fire County of the East," Jiraiya replied, after getting past the memory of meeting a cloaked man at the train.

Semiramis laughed in amusement and while other Queens smiled like it was funny, causing a chill to fill the old pervert's wellbeing.

"They find it funny!" Jiraiya thought, being little mad that Queens saw it a joke, but calm down to hear them out.

"Is that so?" Semiramis asked, ending her laughter.

"If you are looking for an alliance with Camelot. Why did you find necessary to try and sneak into the city?" Tamamo asked, speaking out for other Queens.

"We have heard many tales of bloodshed that spilled in these lands and we did not want to take any chance of finding conflict upon gaining entry," Jiraiya answered without missing a beat.

The Queens thought for a second and hummed in their thoughts. It was true and only a few villages are friends with Camelot would know that it was safe to come in, the Leaf was not one them.

The Queens can't blame the Leaf for taking careful steps, but a pink head did something that they will not overlook. Their servants and subordinates are very faithful to them and their King. It will hurt the King's heart to know that one of his friends was hurt from doing their jobs.

"Very well, we accept your reasoning but be warned. Any actions like what the pink head attempted on our King's subordinate will be met with severe punishment. Do I make myself clear?" Jeanne asked, speaking out for her fellow queens.

Everyone nodded their heads in fear what will happen, except for Sasuke and Sakura. They were in their words. One with lust for the rulers and the other for jealousy, but Jiraiya glared at them and they put those thoughts away.

Jiraiya lowered his head in respect and said, "Of course, your highnesses. No harm will come to any of your subordinates during our stay. That a promise to you."

"Good. Guards, remove their cuffs," Arturia ordered, having the Silver Knights to take the cuffs off and give them their use of chakra.

Jiraiya and everyone sighed gratefully and rubbed their wrists to ease the annoying feeling the cuffs gave them. He then turns back to the Queens and gets back on topic.

"Now that the misunderstanding is settled, can we discuss the possibilities of Camelot aligning themselves with the Leaf Village?" Jiraiya asked, expecting a certain answer.

The one he was hoping for isn't the one he was expected.

"Possible?" Semiramis said, holding back a snort.

"I and the others will tell you all here and now. That there will be no possible chance of Camelot ever aligning themselves with the Fire Country or the Leaf itself," said Arturia, giving hers and the rest's answered.

Almost everyone apart from Konoha feels their heart skip a few beats to the prospect of not gaining favor with the Queens or the kingdom. Even Sasuke was turning a bit white since he understands that the village was needing a lot of help now.

"What! Why!?" Jiraiya asked, feeling a sense of dread fill his body almost at an agonizingly slow pace.

If the Leaf Village can't get an alliance with Camelot, they are doomed unless they win the Dueling Tournament that was playing tomorrow. He realized his mistake when the room started to shake from the powerful pressure filled the room. Everyone, including the guards, was forced to their knees with a cold sweat on their face. The Queens had their aura unleashed and were mad that the old fool spoke out of turn. Their auras could kill anyone if this kept going on, but soon will be stopped.

"Usually when one is in the presence of the King and Queens. They tend to be more respectful, little squirrel," said Elizabeth with a smile on her face.

"I-I a-apologize, y-your h-highnesses. I was out of line, please forgive me," Jiraiya stuttered/apologized.

The apology seems to work as the shaking stopped and heavy pressure lifted off everyone's shoulders.

"Remember who you are speaking too, old ninja. You may be a Sannin, but that name means nothing to anybody here, especially me and everyone else," said Arturia.

Jeanne and Tamamo nodded their heads to what Arturia said. While Semiramis stares down at the Leaf ninja like they were ants and lessen her glare, but was still had an angry glint in her eyes. While the others could be understandable and not quick to anger. The Wise Queen would act to those who had caused harm to her husband but sighed and calm down enough. Her King would not like to see her mad without a reason, for now at least.

Jiraiya knows she was right and said, "Of course. Again, I apologize."

"And back to the topic with the Fire Country allying with Camelot. What could your pitiful county prove our kingdom with? We have enough wealth, have a stockpile of food to feed our people for years, the armies are unrivaled by any other in both size and power. The technology far surpassed any of your villages and we have an abundance of natural resources," said Jeanne, making good points to the ninja and had the other Queens nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, explain to us what the Fire Country can give Camelot. Especially when the Leaf's main military force is currently suffering from economic depression," said Tamamo, while having Semiramis smiled at the remark.

Jiraiya gulped nervously and know they were right. He knows that he needs to think of something and fast to strike a deal for add.

"We can provide Camelot with Jutsus ranging from A to C rank," said Jiraiya.

"Nope, that won't work. The ninjas have plenty of Jutsus and make up only 2% of the army's population," said Tamamo, having old man lowed his down in defeat.

"Also, the Knights and Samurais are fine without them," said Jeanne, backing her fox friend up.

"We can provide you with Bloodline-users from our village, such as the Nara Clan who are masters to controlling shadows. The Inuzuka who have enhanced senses and the Hyuga who have nearly 360 views," said Jiraiya, hoping that the Queens agreed with his final offer.

The Queens shook their heads in no. That old man never gives up. They could see why the Senju got annoyed by him for asking her out on a date and failed.

"We have no need for weak Bloodlines such as those in the Kingdom," Semiramis answered with a smug grin and started down at the ninja like they were bugs.

That was it. The old man had nothing he could think of and the only hoping will be to win the tournament. Also, he wants to leave before something bad happens and he had a feeling it will happen soon then he thinks.

"If that will be all, then le-," said Arturia, but was cut off when arrogant person steps in.

"How about the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward with an arrogant smirk.

Arturia raised an eyebrow and said, "What about it?"

The Queens had heard plenty about what the Sharingan can do and they weren't impressed. Some eyes that steal technique just by looking at them. The Leaf ninja could see this was not going to end well and need to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Stop it Sasuke. Stand back, now!" Jiraiya whispered/yelled, but the Uchiha ignored him and his comrades.

All the Leaf ninja have filled a new sense of fear for what about to happen next or what words would come out of his mouth.

"Being the last Uchiha, I can provide you with powerful children possessing the Sharingan," said Sasuke, having everyone on edged or scare.

The Queens eyes narrowed dangerously at the smirking Uchiha and wanted to kill him from where he stands. The guards had their hands grasping the hilts of their swords. Elizabeth was crossed and close to draw out her spear out. This was not going to end well.

"From the way you say it, it sounds like you want one or all of us to personally be the one to have your children," said Arturia, glaring and was close to drawing her sword.

Jeanne had her hand on the hilt of her sword, waiting for the moment to strike. Tamamo was mad, having her aura spiked out and close to using magic to set him on fire. Semiramis was about to get off her throne and used her poison magic to drown him. But they all stopped themselves and wait for what happens next. They had an idea it will end badly.

"Well of course. With the Uchiha Sharingan and the royal blood you all have in your veins; our children will be powerful beyond belief. Don't you agree?" Sasuke asked, leering at Semiramis's perfect body.

"How dare you! Only one person will have my children. That is my king and that's final!" Queens thoughts, being close to striking.

While Sasuke dreamed and planed his goal out, he failed to see what happened next. All the sudden, Jeanne got up from her throne and punched him in the face, sending him flying downwards to the end of the stairs with massive pain rushing towards his head. Semiramis snapped her fingers, summoning purple magic circle behind her and had chains coming out to catch the Uchiha for what he said.

Tamamo ordered all the guards to cuff up all the Leaf ninja, having their swords poised in vital spots of their bodies, and held Sasuke down to the ground as the chains surrounded his body. The Leaf ninja was shocked at how fast they acted and what they were in. Yep, this was going to end badly for all of them, mostly for Sasuke, but for all of them.

"How dare you!" All the Queens growled through clenched teeth and walked towards Sasuke.

Without being needing to be ordered, the Silver Knights and Golden Samurai hit Sasuke in the stomach with the pommel of their swords, causing him to hunch forward and coughed. He twisted his head to glare up at the samurai and Jeanne with his Sharingan but was stopped with a kick to the face and back of his legs. He was forced to collapse to back to his knees. The guards behind him held him down, pulled his hair and places one of the swords by his neck.

Semiramis and the rest of Queens glared at Sasuke from where they stand, having their aura unleashed throughout the whole throne room.

"Give me one good reason why my men shouldn't remove your head from your body!" Semiramis yelled with a look of fury on her face and while having the other Queens glared down at Sasuke.

Never in their entire life, they have been insulted. To have that much arrogance to suggest something so foolish and to the rulers of the entire continent no less.

Jiraiya ran over and collapsed on to one knee, submissively and said, "Please, your Highnesses! He doesn't mean what he says. Please forgive him for his ignorance."

The old man knew he shouldn't bring the Uchiha to such important meeting since he tends to say whatever he wants, no matter the situation. For what happened next was shock and painful thing to see. Elizabeth had walked up to the pervert and kicked him upwards towards his chin, sending him flying backward to be caught by the guards and held down.

"We have already forgiven you for your last two misconducts and you expect to forgive again. Especially for such disrespect towards us and Semiramis. No, enough is enough," said Jeanne, ordering the guards to get ready to kill and for Elizabeth to be ready to clean the blood.

"Kill him," Semiramis ordered, having the guards by Sasuke ready to kill him.

"Don't!" Kakashi yelled, interrupting the guards from slicing Sasuke's throat.

They stopped, but waited and will kill the fool in front of them for what he said to their Queens.

"Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha of the Leaf Village. If you killed him, you will be declaring war on the Fire County," said Kakashi, hoping they buy his bluff.

Semiramis laughed at his bluff and motions the guards to continue.

"I think we will take our chances," said Arturia, nodding her head to the guards to start the killing.

Sakura makes a move to stop Sasuke's death, but a knight pulled her back by the hair and force her to hit the floor. She groans in pain and was held down to the ground from moving.

While the guards were close for the kill, large doors of the throne room open once more which interrupted the execution again.

Everyone turned their attention towards the door, except for Sasuke who was still under the hold of the three guards. The King walked into the throne room, getting many of Leaf ninja (minis Sasuke) shock as to who was the King of Camelot and it was the same person that was banished eight years ago.

Ren Senju-Pendragon had just come back from visiting his mother, sisters, and people throughout the kingdom. He walked into the throne room, shocking them that he did look at them with a glanced at their direction.

"What's wrong my Queens? I felt your mana from the hospital and came here as fast I could. I heard from Hassan that we have some unwanted visitors from the east," said Ren, walking towards his wives and see what cause them to be so mad.

Arturia, Jeanne, Tamamo, and Semiramis were happy to see their King was here to check on them. The Wise Queen had finally calmed down from seeing her husband's kindness and caring side. As the King and Queens talked about what happened, the Leaf ninja was shocked at what they saw and could not believe.

"WHAT!" All Konoha ninjas thought were, feeling a mixture of awe, jealousy, and anger.

"Ren's married to four Queens. Doesn't that make him the King?" Mito and Ino though, starting to remember and regret the way they treated Ren back before and after he was banished.

Hopeful they can talk to him and maybe earn his forgiveness.

"Hmm, this may go in our favor after all," Kakashi thought, hiding a small grin underneath his mask.

"The dobe is married to them!? Unbelievable! They should be mine! Not his!" Sasuke thought with anger and glared daggers at the King,

Kakashi thought that Ren will always stay loyal to the village, no matter what's happened to him. If they play their cards right, they may get more than just an army for the village. It may good if the King was still loyal, but now he doesn't and for what happened next will not end well.

 **** ** _End of Third POV_**

When I was finished meeting my mother, I had felt my wives' mana rising and thought they were in danger, but I was wrong. They were mad, and I could tell it was for a good reason. So, Hassan was right. The Leaf dogs were here and are seeking help from my kingdom. After what happened to me those eight years ago, I would never help them. I will deal with them later, but first I need to see what caused my wives to be so mad.

"Now why don't you fill me in on what has have been this far?" I asked, having a feeling on who cause it.

"That Uchiha dog over there wanted one or all of us to be the mother of his children and apparently, we should be grateful for it," Semiramis replied, glaring at Sasuke.

Arturia, Jeanne, and Tamamo shared the same look and glared at the Uchiha. I clenched my fists in anger that someone would say that and think of them that way.

"Is that so…" I said, lowing my voice and had anger filled with it.

"You should be grateful for it you stupid bitches! I am one of the last few with the Sharingan! I deserve to get whatever I want, including you!" Sasuke yelled with a snarled of anger in his voice.

Before anyone saw it, I appeared in front Sasuke and punched him hard enough in his gut, breaking his ribs and coughed up blood out of his mouth. No one call my wives a bitch or think of them as a piece of meat.

"How dare you speak to my wives, the queens of this land in such a way. I should have you excited!" I growled in anger.

"I am an Uchiha! An elite! They should…" Sasuke replied, arrogantly, but was stopped by the guards that hold him down to shut his mouth.

My wives, friends, family, and servants have known me as a lover than a fighter. Evening when I fight for peace and battled different creatures throughout the years for peace. All of them saw that, but when someone speaks to the ones I care about in such way. I would act and deafen them with all my might.

"I will get the mop," said Elizabeth.

Tamamo nodded her head in approval and our maid leaves to fetch the needed equipment. Also, the Leaf ninja needs to leave, or blood will come on the floor.

"I will repeat what my wives' reply once more, we do not wish to ally ourselves with the Leaf. I will not have my people participate in a war that does not involve them," I said, taking my seat on my throne and had my queens by my side.

"But Ren, you can't leave the Leaf to die. It's your home. Your mother wants you to come back home," said Kakashi, bluffing and lying while trying to get out of the grips from the guards, but fails.

That's a lie. My mother left the Leaf after year or two after I was banished. How dare he lie to me even more.

"Lair, my mother is here and quite fine with my choice. Besides, I have my own responsibilities now and I say this one last time…leave or die where you stand," I said, having my blue aura raised and surrounded me.

The Guards were ready for my command to start the killing order if they kept trying to talk their way out it or lie their way out of it. However, only one of them was smart not to fight the grips of the guards and had a look that wanted to talk to me. I looked at Mito and saw that she wanted to say something. Very well, let's see what she wants.

"Speak, Mito Namikaze," I said, allowing my guards to let her speak and be free from their grips, but kept the cuffs on her.

Mito bows on one knee and said, "King Ren while execution to Sasuke Uchiha is understandable and justice says he needs to pay for what he said. We know that we are ready on thin ice and our lives are in your hands. However, I ask this once that you spare our lives, so that we may enter in your grand tournament and fight to help our village."

I was taken back by how she spoke to me. She has changed and grown over the years. Out of the fan-girl life and into something that fits her. Not bad and her request is understandable. If she asked like that in the past to warlords or tyrant kings, she would have died or had a fate worse than death. I'm not like that and have a better idea in mind for now.

"While everything you said is right and your lives are in my hands. However, I will allow the Leaf ninja to enter the tournament. If you can win it, then we can discuss an idea of an alliance. If not, you will be guaranteed a fast trip back to Konoha," I said with a wave of my right hand, having the guards escorted the ninja out of here.

"Many thanks, King Ren," Mito replied with a bow of her head and allowed the guards to take her away with her allies.

As they left, I heard Sasuke and Sakura yelling at my queens and me for different and stupid things. I don't care about and have a feeling that the tournament will be a challenge for the Leaf ninja. They have no idea what they are up against. I should tell my knights and generals of our new enters of the tournament.

I sighed and slumped deeper into my throne, getting the attention of my wives to check on me. I closed my eyes for a moment on what happened so far.

"Why can't they leave me alone? I'm happy with the life I have and, yet they wish to take what I have. I will never put our people at risk," I said, looking at my wives.

"I and everyone else know it was hard for you, my dear. But we will always be with you, Ren," said Arturia, comforting me and held my hands.

Jeanne, Tamamo, and Semiramis comforted me, causing a small smile to form on my face.

"Thank you, all of you," I said, being happy with the comfort I had.

They smiled at my answered and thanks, having the comfort not stopping. While we relax with ourselves, Elizabeth comes in to clean up the blood miss I made from hitting the dog a while ago.

"We need to do something about those little squirrels and pigs. They are going to be a problem," said Elizabeth while cleaning the blood off the floor with the mop.

"I agree with Elizabeth. They are going to be a handful and cause some trouble like before," I said, having a few ideas what the Leaf might do.

"Oh? We'd better get rid of them as soon as possible," said Semiramis, smiling on that idea.

I shook my head and said, "We will allow them to enter the tournament. In other words, we leave them alone for now."

"You say it like you know what they will do and have no chance of winning," said Jeanne, having the idea of them losing.

"True, for a fact that they will lose and one of them will do something stupid like that pink haired banshee did. When the time comes, it will happen, but for now. We must inform our knights and generals of this year's tournament combaters are," I said, knowing what to pick to fight the ninja for the tournament.

My wives nodded their heads in agreement and trust my judgment, but Semiramis wants the dog to pay for what he said in blood. Blood will be pay and full soon enough. Knowing the dog will do something stupid in games and make my point of no alliances what so ever with the Leaf. I have a feeling that tomorrow will good for me and bad for the Leaf. Something will happen, and it will be seen by all.


	5. Chapter 2 The Tournament Begins

**_Third POV_**

Is had been entire day since the discovery of Ren being King and what happened yesterday. Most of the Leaf ninja know two things from the chat yesterday, he's not a huge fan of the leaf Village and would like to see it destroyed then save it. They can't blame him. Mito, Ino, Naruto, Neji, and Lee don't hate him for not helping the Leaf. If they were banished for successfully doing a job and the get kicked out later. They understand and pray that they will win the tournament to help their village.

While some understand, the others didn't care or leave it alone. Sasuke scoffs at what happen to him yesterday and anger for what Ren did to him. Thanks to Sakura, his wounds were fully healed, so it won't slow him down in the tournament, but his pride was still damaged.

"Fluke. It was just a fluke," Sasuke thought, clenching his fists in anger.

He could not believe that student of the snake whore could get more powerful than him. He has been teaching with Danzo, Kakashi, and several other Jonin's while Ren had nothing. If only he knew what the King had to deal with, he may change his views of him. But no good.

"I still can't believe that loser Ren is King. They must have run out of options if he is leading these fools," said Sakura, hoping to get into Sasuke good side for badmouthing Ren.

Mito and Ino were doing their best not hurt banshee for insulting Ren, but Naruto and Lee held them back for trying anything stupid. Neji didn't care and leave it alone. Yep, things were not going well for the Leaf if more infighting keeps coming up.

"Let's head out," said Jiraiya, having everyone follow behind him.

The Leaf ninjas left the Night Inn they stayed for the night and their way towards the tournament was starting. They travel through the golden-like city name the Babylon City of the Northern Region. The place had earned its namesake. Most of the city had gold or rich dress civilians. They can tell that this part of the Camelot was the biggest, busiest, and riches place in the western kingdom.

Soon enough the Leaf ninja made their way through a sea of people until they were at the tournament. Most of them were in awe state of shock when seeing how big the tournament arena was and how many combaters were. But they soon found out that most of them are entering the tournament to raise within the ranks and while most of the rest fight the strongest fighters. So, it was like chunin exam, but bigger and had a lot of people.

While the Leaf ninja was signing up for the tournament, Jiraiya was looking at the stadium and notes it was at least three twice the size of the one in Leaf. Also, he saw Ren, Artoria, Jeanne, Tamamo, and Semiramis sitting high in their own private booth, looking down at the stadium with two samurai and knights behind them to act as guards and the dragon maid standing off to the side of them. The old man sighed and known that their chance of winning was ten to one or hundred to one.

"What do you think our chances are on winning," Ino asked, wanting to know if they stand a chance in the tournament.

Mito had the same look on her face like her friend did.

The money, as well as the alliance with Camelot, would surely benefit the village greatly and even help it put it back on track on being the strongest village in all the Elemental Nations. Before Jiraiya could get a word out, a one-eyed scarecrow spoked before he got the chance.

"I say we have good chance to win this. Lee, Naruto, and Neji are all trained Jonin level ninja, while Sasuke is in a class of his own. With his full matured Sharingan and Curse Seal, I don't think there is anyone here who can even touch him," said Kakashi with confidence.

"Please tell me you aren't serious about that?" Jiraiya asked, not fully understanding what scarecrow was thinking.

No saw or noticed, but a white skull mask was watching them within the sea of people, is the same man, they had met at the train.

"Yes, Sasuke is strong, but there are still plenty of people in the world who can beat him. It's not like he is a god," said Jiraiya, getting his point across.

"Depends on how you look at it," said Kakashi with a shrug of his shoulders, ignoring the disapproving look from Jiraiya.

"Look, I think it's starting," said Mito, having both she and Ino pointed down to the stadium.

The tournament was starting and let the games begin.

 **(Arena)**

Soon a foppishly dressed man in refined, medieval-esque light green clothing walked towards the center of the arena. He had brown hair, eyes, a short goatee beard, and mustache. He was the announcer and well known within the kingdom as the Greatest Poet and Playwright of Camelot.

"Welcome everyone to the Camelot's Annual Dueling Tournament!" the poet announced, getting everyone attention towards him.

He pulled out a red book from his coat and said, "My name is William Shakespeare and I'll be your commentator and judge for today. Isn't that great!"

Many of the people cheered and shouted, being the responsible for the commentator and getting excited to see the tournament. The playwright smiled at the crowd's excitement and loves his job. William loves to see the excitement of the people and love to write stories of his King's journeys to bring peace to the west. He truly loves his job.

"Before we begin, I want to welcome our favorite people who are responsible for bringing everyone together in peace and harmony. The heroes of the West and creators of great kingdom name Camelot. King Ren Pendragon, King of Knights, Queen Arturia Pendragon, Queen of Knights. Queen Jeanne D'Arc, Holy Maiden Savoir, Queen Tamamo no Mae, Shrine Fox Queen, and Queen Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria," said William, getting the crowd too cheered for their loving rulers.

Today was a great day for the people of Camelot. Not just for having a tournament, but to see their rulers. The people know all about their King and his journey to becoming King, knowing that their King will never be like those rulers they had before. All people in the west loved their King and look up to him. He carries deeply with his family, friends, servants, and people with all his heart. Today was great, not just for the people, but also for their King and Queens.

 **** ** _End of Third POV_**

Seeing that William introduced my queens and me. I smiled and waved to everyone in the stadium. My wives did the same and caused more cheers and shouts even more at us. I'm happy to see my people enjoy watching the tournament and see my knights in action once more. While tournament allows the low ranks to raise up within the ranks on becoming higher ranks. It also gives the chance of seeing what my knights or generals can do. Some of them fighting each other in the tournament and fight different ninjas from our allies' villages. It is a great show and today will be great to see.

William Shakespeare was not just the commentator and judge of the tournament, but also a writer for many stories of my journey from the Leaf too here. He was a good friend to be around with and enjoy his plays he wrote. I have watched many of his plays, being happy and grateful for his work he has had done. He really loves his job and keeps doing a great job of it.

William looked at me, wounding if he should keep going. I nodded my head in answered and allowed him to do his job.

"With all the pleasantries done and over with, let us begin! The rules are the same as last years. Two fighters will enter and only one will leave as a winner. Any form of fighting is allowed, so I don't care if they use swords, guns, magic, curses, Jutsus or whatnot. If there is no killing in this area or in front of our rulers," said William, getting a surprised look from Jiraiya and the Leaf ninja of the rules.

Usually, back in the east, someone would kill just for the sake of killing, but not here. Here my wives and I won't allow that here or in our tournament.

"This year, there are ten brave contestants who have entered today's competition. So, get comfy because things are going to get wild!" William cheered, getting the crowd's excitement upper.

Last night I have asked my friends, being the knights of my choosing to enter the tournament and told them what happen yesterday between Leaf and me. They understand what's going on and will give a great show for our people, my wives, and me. Let's how this year tournament works out.

 **** ** _Third POV_**

"Only ten? I would have thought that it would be a lot more," said Ino, confused at why there aren't any more people going for the prize money.

Mito wonders the same thing and looked at the rulers. If people loved their king, they should be history about him. She wonders how Ren got his kingdom and the west to be where it was at. If she can learn from him, then she and her brother could use it to help the Leaf Village, if things don't work out for them. It never hurts to try at least.

"Something seems suspicious with only ten people entering. The prize fund would usually bring in the attention of hundreds of people for the chance to win big. So, why are there so few entries?" Kakashi thought with a questioning look at the playwright.

"Our first fight will begin right now," said William, getting the stadium to become louder at the mention of the tournament beginning.

As if on time, Sakura had come back from the snack bar and had a bag of popcorn in her hands. While the others had gone to sign up for the tournament.

"Did I miss something?" Sakura asked, eating some of her popcorn.

"Nope, it's just starting," Mito replied, getting her notebook out to takes the fights.

While Kakashi was itching to grab the pervert book out of his pocket but decided to read it later. He had a better idea and would use his Sharingan to copy any Jutsu that takes place in the games. Best to possibly copy a Jutsu with his Sharingan than to never try at all.

"Good. I don't want to miss Sasuke kick everyone's ass!" Sakura screeched, getting glares and hushes from everyone sitting around her.

Getting the attention back towards the arena and seeing the first two fighters coming out. Now the first fight can start.

"Our first contender is regular here. You all know him as the wielder of the Demon Armor: Incursion, a ranked Knight, and member of the assassin group, Night Raid. Tatsumi, Dragon of the Land," William announced, pointing to the left stadium entrance.

The crowd cheered as the first fighter walked towards the center of the stadium. A young man with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He wore an assassin jacket over a slim purple hoodie, black base layer shirt with black jeans and combat boots. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a shortsword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath.

Tatsumi had joined Night Raid at the same time Ren did. They both befriend each other and were great friends, almost like brothers. They both did a lot for each other over the years, being grateful and happy for it. Since becoming King, Ren offered his friend to become a knight and one day a future member of his 12 Knights of the Roundtable.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Tatsumi!" The crowd cheered the name out loud for all to hear.

Tatsumi smiled to the crowd and waves to his fans, getting the fangirls squeal with joy. He stops at the left side of William, having the smile dropping at the sight of his opponent's shadow coming out of the other entrance. A shadow which he knew all too well.

"Our second contender. You all know of him as a friend to our King and first Queen and member of the 12 Knights of the Roundtable. Sir Gawain, Knight of the Sun," William announced, pointing to the right stadium entrance.

Gawain was a mature older adult with short almost curly light dark blonde hair and aqua eyes. He wore shining white armor with flower design on it, had a longsword on his left hip name Excalibur Galatine, the sister sword of Excalibur. He was extremely loyal to his King and first Queen; he joined Ren at the same time as Arturia. It was even said, that he loyalty was bigger than any members of the Knights of the Roundtable. He was also the King's brother-in-law and that's a story for another time.

"Gawain! Gawain! Gawain!" The crowd once again cheered for their White Knight of Camelot.

Gawain had smiled and nodded his head to the crowds, showing his thanks for their support. He mostly pays close attention to his fellow knight. He takes his place at William's right side and a few steps away from his opponent.

"Looks like we meet again Sir Gawain. Let's put on a show for our King and Queens, shall we," said Tatsumi with a grin on his face.

"I guess we would. Let's us have a look at your swordsmanship once more," Gawain replied, looking forward to fighting his opponent again.

The White Knight know that he cannot underestimate his fellow knight. He knew very well about how strong Tatsumi could be when training very hard and what his Teigu could do. He would take careful steps and fight with honor like he always has been.

"Are both fighters ready?" William asked, getting the attention of knights to look at him and took a few steps back.

Gawain reached with his right, pulling his sword out and grabbed it with both of hands, being in front of himself.

"Ready," Gawain replied, having the grip on his sword harder.

Tatsumi reached behind him to pull his sword, being in front of himself with both hands on it and said, "Ready."

 **(Stands – Konoha Group)**

"Thank god Tenten isn't here or she will be gushing over their weapons," said Ino with a small laugh of her friend drooling over the sight of such weapons.

Mito and Ino know that the weapons that both men are carrying aren't normal and look powerful. Their size and the aura around the blades say it all.

"I wonder where they got weapons like those," said Jiraiya with a frown on his face.

"They do look impressive, but appearances can be deceiving," Kakashi shrugged, remembering some foolish ninja a few years back who bragged about their sword being able to cut through steel when all it did was a break.

"I doubt they would use fakes for a fighting tournament," Jiraiya deadpanned.

Kakashi didn't answer, either not hearing or just ignoring the old man.

 **(Arena)**

Making sure he was far enough to not get hurt, William raises his arm up high and drops it down.

"Begin!"

Both Knights vanished from the view for a second and reappeared in the very center of the stadium, having their swords clashing against each other. Tatsumi pulled back and swings at the White Knight, but Gawain ducked underneath the sword and pushed his own sword towards his foe's torso to impale him.

Seeing the danger, Tatsumi dodged it by swirling his body around the blade and brings his own sword down onto Gawain, but he jumped out of the away on time. The floor which Incursio's key had strike uplifts and makes a straight line from the tip of the sword to where it touches the ground to the very end of the stadium.

This was not going to be the easiest battle. Both fighters know it was time to step up and keep the attack going.

With that said, Gawain swings his sword towards his foe, doing many strikes from different angles and got his opponent on the defense. Tatsumi blocked each strike but was being pushed back from the force of the blade clashing against his own. Thinking quickly, he changed his plan by ducking and sweeps Gawain's legs from under him. Before he could fall, the White Knight used his sword by stabbing it to the ground. He regains his balance and jumped upwards into the air before backing to the ground.

Tatsumi took a few steps back and known that he couldn't hold back anymore. Within a second, smoke comes out from his sword and surrounded him, a silver dragon-like armor with a white cape by his shoulders appeared for all to see. He put his right arm out and soon long red spear, Neuntote, appeared out. He spines his spear around him before getting himself ready for more.

Incursio was an Armor-type Teigu that had two forms. One is a short sword and the other when released, a full body armor. This was one of the Teigus that was used to bring down the old empire and was one of the strongest Teigus around Camelot.

Gawain responded the challenge by having golden flames gathering up within his longsword and was ready to answer his opponent's challenge. The two knights dashed towards each other once more for a fight between sword and spear. The normal eye could barely keep track of them, but there were some in the arena who are able to fully watch the match go on. Some of them are the King, Queens, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

The audience could tell where and when both fighters clashed, from the pulses in certain areas in the arena would appear. Which blows wind into the stands and there be an afterimage of them before they disappeared and clashed again to follow the same pattern. After one last powerful pules in the middle of the air in the arena, both knights crash into the ground, being a few feet away from each other. The audience learned at the edges of their seats, getting a good view of the knights that were battling.

Tatsumi and Gawain got up on their feet from their craters and showed the damages that were done on them. The White Knight had a few hits and some cut marks on his armor, but no blood areas around his body or armor. While the Silver Knight had cut going from both of his shoulders, but not affected by the looks of it. His cape had a few cuts and couple scratch marks on his armor, but everything else was fine.

Seeing that the warm-up was done, and the fight was still going on. Both had their power and mana levels increased tenfold, having the body be covered with their aura of mana. Tatsumi had a red flame-like aura around his body and his grip on his spear got harder. Gawain had a golden flame-like aura and had sun-like symbol underneath his feet, shining brightly for all to see.

Tatsumi disappeared in flash of red and while Gawain disappeared in a flash of gold, being faster than they were last time. Both meet back at the center of the arena and with a battle cry, both clashed their powerful weapons with each other. The floor underneath them started to break apart from the power being unleashed, causing the front row audience to block their eyes in fear of going blind at the sight of their power clashing.

Two pillars of Red and Gold mana fight each other over dominance, having them fight each other and trying to get a hit in.

Tatsumi and Gawain pulled back their swords for a big swing and impacted, destroying the floor underneath and blowing them back a couple of feet. The pillars of mana disappeared on having the two moving away from each other.

Gawain raised his head, aiming with his sword at Tatsumi, and said, "Fire."

Out of the sword, a massive fireball came towards the Silver Knight and caused him to stand his ground. Using his spear, he swings it downwards of the massive attack and broke it in half, having two fireballs fly past him.

Back at the Leaf ninja, they were in amazement and trying to understand how could someone use a fire attack with no hand signs or how someone destroyed it with one swing of a spear. Kakashi was wondering why he can't copy it and was worry about it. Moving past that and going back to the battle.

Tatsumi answered with his own attacks by swing his spear in three different angles, making red mana air slashes into the air and rushed towards his opponent.

Gawain knows he couldn't dodge the air slashes, but only blocked all of them with his sword. He blocked all the slashes with his blade but failed to see the Silver Knight rushing at him at top speed and was in front of him.

Tatsumi thrust his spear forward towards Gawain, having red mana following into his attack. He smiled that victory was close in his hands and had beaten his old rival. However, his eyes widen in shock when he noticed that he only didn't hit his foe at all. The imaged of the White Knight fades away, getting the young shocks up even more upper.

"An after image," Tatsumi thought in shock and looked around for his foe.

Gawain came from behind Tatsumi and dashed at him a faster speed than before, having his sword covered in golden flames and mana strike around the blade. Before the Silver Knight could block the upcoming attack, it was too late, and he was wide open for an attack.

Gawain swings his sword upwards, knocking the speed out of his foe's hands and swung it downwards towards the chest. Tatsumi grunted in pain on having a massive wound on his chest and falls to the ground, coughing up a little bit of blood out of his mouth. He turned his head but had a blade of his opponent facing him. He sighed, and his armor fades away in smoke. He knew that he had lost, but was happy that the fight lasted longer than the last one.

"It looks like I won again, Tatsumi, but you have surprised me on how good you have gotten so far. I look forward to fighting you again," said Gawain with a smile on his face.

"My thanks, Sir Gawain. I too look forward to fighting you again," Tatsumi replied with his own smile.

Gawain put his sword in its sheath and right hand out to help his fellow knight on his feet. Tatsumi agreed on the help and took the hand, getting back up on his feet. Even he had lost, he still was glad that he had fought the White Knight again and looked forward to fighting him again. The White Knight too looked forward to fighting his fellow knight again and was happy of his victory.

"We have a winner! The winner of the first match and continuing through the tournament is Sir Gawain!" William yelled, getting many of the people to cheer out loud.

Gawain smiled at the people cheering for him and helped his fellow knight to the medics. A knight will fight with honor to his friends and foes. In the end, they will show support and help them out. That was happening with the two knights and the rulers were glade of the match. While the people and rulers were happy of the match, the Leaf ninja had a different response.

 **(Stands – Konoha Group)**

"D-Dear god. W-We d-don't an s-stand chance," Ino mumbled, having her skin gone pale after watching the first match.

Mito and Ino were lost for words from watching the match. Not only they used mana and aura, but the weapons from the knights used won't normal weapons they seen before. One had the power over fire and the other could form an armor around its user.

"This is why there are only ten competitors. Who in their right mind would want to fight those type of monsters? Those two are definitely Kage level and there are more of them!?" Jiraiya thought with a pained look on his face from watching the match.

The old man understands why the King agreed is the deal. The King knows very well that nobody from the Leaf couldn't take them all on, not even Sasuke. The deal wasn't a deal from old man's point of view but saw a soon-to-be slaughter. He wasn't the only having a bad time with himself.

"Why can't I copy their techniques?" Kakashi wondered, covering his Sharingan eye and failed to follow them in their highspeed movements.

He would have to inform the council and tell what has happened. If he couldn't copy the knights, then Sasuke won't either and that might not be the only problem for them to deal with. He hopes his teacher and the council can make countermeasures for the future.

 **** ** _End of Third POV_**

After watching the first match, my queens and I clapped on how the fight round of the tournament. Both of my brave knights have done a great job and I look forward to the rest. Gawain was Arturia's cousin, my cousin-in-law, and soon to be brother-in-law. Tatsumi was one of my best friends that I saw as a brother and fought with him in the same group. How, most would ask that, and I will tell from the start on how meeting my two knights.

Gawain trained with Arturia and me on becoming knights. When going to battle, I would choose my trustful and faithful friends to ride by my side on the field of battle. My White Knight would be one of those friends I would choose. Over the years of building peace and me becoming King, he started to date one of my older sisters, Shizune. I was fine with it and saw how much they loved each other. I accepted it and gave them my blessing to be wed on the day. It hasn't happened yet but was coming close.

Tatsumi started as a county boy that wanted to earn money to save his village with his friends, but lost his friends and saw the truth of the empire. After he lost an older brother figure when on a mission, I helped and trained him to become stronger. Like Gawain, I would trust him to ride with me and fight by my side. I have a good eye for friends and brother-in-arms these days.

"Sir Gawain has done very well this year's tournament. He sure knows how to give a good show for the people," said Tamamo, having Jeanne agreeing with her.

"Indeed, he has. Tatsumi has also improved and I can see why you see him a future member of the Roundtable," said Jeanne with a smiled on her face.

"Shame that he had lost like last year," said Semiramis.

"A shame indeed, but he will use that to get stronger. You all should know that" I said, having a few ideas on what the training Tatsumi will do.

"Agree, my dear and the second match is about to start," said Arturia, pointing back at the arena.

I nodded my head in agreement and looked forward to my wives for the next upcoming match. The second and other matches will have the Leaf facing my friends of my choosing to fight. It will be a quick fight, but I hope the Leaf could put up a good show before losing. Let's see what happen next.

 **** ** _Third POV_**

After cleaning up the damage from the last battle, the arena was good as new and the second was on the way. The audience cheered again for the second match after finishing watching the last epic battle. The tournament comes once every year and was a great site to see.

"This second match is a bit strange because one of the contenders are not around here or our allies," said William, getting the people of Camelot attention to look at him and wonder.

They all wonder what the playwright met. Sure, they have ninjas from the Sand and Mist fight the knights or sometimes the generals. Their allies' ninja put up a great fight and sometimes win small win tournaments. So, they wonder what ninjas from what village was going to fight in the second match.

"Our first contender comes from the East side of the world. A ninja from the Leaf Village and heir to the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto Namikaze!" William announced.

Naruto walked out of the entrance and smiled, thinking he will be basking in cheers of the crowds. Instead, he was met with boos and insults from the people of Camelot while some throw their food down at the Leaf ninja. He rushed towards the center of the arena, getting away from the throwing foods.

It was no secret on how the King was treated by the Leaf Village. All people of Camelot adores their loving King and to know that one of the people who are from the village are in the stadium right now. It doesn't sit well with anyone.

Naruto could tell that the people loved their King very much and hate the Leaf for what they have done to their ruler. He can't blame them for hating the Leaf. The Leaf has done many mistakes and sometimes tries to fix it, but fails with losing the support from other villages.

"And Naruto's opponent, a member of the 12 Knights or the Roundtable and friend to our King. His name is Achilles, Rider of the Wind!" William yelled, getting the crowd cheering.

Naruto looked across the stadium to see his opponent walking out of the other entrance. He soon saw his foe and started to feel something was up with the fight that is ahead of him. Like this fight will not be a walk-in the park. His opponent seems to be a year or two older than him and appears to be a great hero from his appearance.

Achilles had light green hair, yellow eyes of a raptor, strong and firm build body, having the lack of any appearance of crudeness. He wore a black combat short sleeved shirt, battle paints, silver Greek-like armor and an orange cloth around his chest that comes down to his right heel. He also had a black spear with a silver star-like blade at the end of it in his left, keeping his right free.

Achilles was the member of 12 Knights of the Roundtable and had trained with Ren from the start. He had fought beside the King and his fellow Greeks to battle the Roman Empire to kill one of the three main warlords. He was very loyal to his King like any other members the Roundtable. He was also another brother-in-law to the King, is a story for another time.

"Achilles! Achilles! Achilles!" The crowd cheered to one of their greatest heroes.

Achilles smiled happily and waved his right hand to the fans, accenting their support and looking forward to fighting his opponent. Naruto could tell that the fight ahead of him will be a hard one. From watching the last fight, he was worried and wonder if his opponent was like the other two knights. If so, then he was going to die.

"Good day to you. I hope you can put up a good fight," said Achilles, letting up his opponent's worries away with a calm smile on his face.

This surprised the orange ninja on what the Greek hero said to him. He soon calmed down enough and smiled right back at his opponent,

"I also look forward to it," said Naruto, having all his worries go away and caused the Greek hero smiled back at him.

While Achilles does not like the Leaf Village or the ninjas, he likes to see his opponent put up a good fight and not be worried. He likes to see the orange ninja put up a good fight and see what he can do. While the fighters got ready, the playwright got from a safe spot, being away from the fight and was close to starting the match.

William checked if both fighters, getting a nod from both, and said, "Begin!"

Naruto took the first action and dashed towards his foe. Achilles saw the reckless and moved to the side. The ninja was about to turn around, but a low sweep to the legs and caused him to fail into the ground. He shook his head from the dirt, jumping back on his feet.

Once Naruto was on his feet, he failed to see the incoming spear that strikes against his stomach and launched him five feet away from his foe. Achilles was hoping his foe could do better then what he saw, but if this kept up. It will be a quick match for him to win. The Leaf ninja know that he can't lose, his village needs him to win this tournament.

After getting back on his feet, Naruto made three shadow clones of himself and ordered them to attack. Achilles swings his spear towards the right, taking out all the clones in one hit. While the clones were taken out, the ninja was done to gathering his chakra levels to rise and be ready to do strong attacks. It was a long shot and will take a lot of his chakra, but he needs everything to win and will win it with one hit.

Soon a spinning ball of chakra formed into the palm of Naruto's right hand, making the Rasengan before his very eyes. He dashed towards the Greek warrior and slammed chakra ball of energy, causing a small explosion upon impact and smoke around where he hit. He smiled one of his attack working and thinking that his foe had no chance to withstand his attack.

However, that changed Naruto's mind when seeing the smoke clear up and show what happens to where he hit. The orange ninja was shocked and could not believe what his attack had done nothing.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled out loud, seeing what happened.

No wound, no burn marks, or even blood around the area he hit. He was shocked and coughed out, having the feeling of losing energy from the attack he had done.

"Nice try Leaf ninja…now _fly_ ," said Achilles, swing his leg towards the ninja's upper men and sending him flying across the arena.

Naruto was sent flying across the arena and crashed landed into the dirt, rolling over his chest wounds and grunted in pain. Once he was done with rolling into the dirt, he grunted in pain on having to get on his knees and failed to see the next upcoming attack. A right-hand uppercut sent him flying upwards and back into the ground.

The orange ninja had made mistake for attacking his opponent with all his chakra in one hit and not saving his energy when he needed the most, like now. Now he was done and could not, even more, his body for wasting his energy. He felt a tip of a spear by his chin, forcing him to look upwards to his foe, who was looking down at him.

"Say it," said Achilles, seeing the ninja was done for.

The Greek warrior would like the fight to keep going, but seeing that he has done enough. He hopes that his foe would be smart and give up. Naruto knows Achilles was right and he not could fight anymore.

"I surrender," said Naruto in a tone of defeat and lowed his head the best he could.

Achilles removed his spear from the chin and allowed the ninja to be taken away by the medics.

"Winner of the second fight, Achilles," William announced, getting the audience cheered for the winner.

Achilles waved to the crowd with his hand and nodded his head to the rulers with respect, before taking his leave to the waiting room. While the match was short and easy, he looks forward to fighting his fellow knights and know that match will be better than the last one.

While the Greek warrior leaves, the orange ninja grunted in pain on trying to move. He didn't move his body as the medics took him away to the infirmary and let him be healed by his fellow ninja.

 **(Stands – Konoha Group)**

"Sakura and Mito, go down and help the medics heal Naruto's wounds. That kind of injury could possibly be the end of his ninja career," Kakashi ordered, using his rank over younger rank.

He knows that Sakura won't help, but knows that Mito would care and help her brother out.

"Yes Sensei/pervert-sensei," Sakura and Mito replied, running off towards the infirmary.

"That's one down," Ino muttered with a frown on her face.

Jiraiya nodded his head, knowing what Ino means by that.

One down, three to go.

 **** ** _End of Third POV_**

"Now that was a short match I have ever seen," I said, after watching the second match.

"Agree, but then again, he from the Leaf and they are losing their strength by each day goes by," said Tamamo, agreeing and knowing what I meet.

"Most of ninjas and people seem to lose hope and faith in their village. I fear that they will be their own destruction," said Jeanne, having the idea of who will be their own destruction.

"True, the Leaf is drying and weak for the tournament. At least the Sand and Mist put up the greater show then what I saw," said Semiramis, hoping the matches will be quicker and the Leaf could leave.

"Indeed, they do and let's see what happens next. Achilles is doing much better and I hope that I get to see him fight one of the other knights," I said, changing the subject.

Even I and everyone else in Camelot don't like the Leaf, I would not like to keep the anger in and just move on.

"Achilles as improved and he could face one of the other knights. I wonder who?" Arturia asked, getting her fellow queens to wonder the same thing.

A good question and I could only see two who will fight him.

"Good question, but in this tournament. Anything can happen, and it is not over," I said, getting my wives and me to look back at the arena.

While the arena takes a quick clean up, I thought back to my other brother. When training with Chiron, I meet Achilles and both of us became best friends. While having Gawain or my other knights riding with me, I would ride in the chariot of my brother on the field of battle. He and I are good brothers, having each other looking after the other. Over the years of building peace and me becoming King, he had dated one of my older sisters, Anko Mitarashi. I accepted it and gave them my blessing last year at their wedding. I'm happy for them and look forward to seeing them have a family one day, but who knows when it happens. It still would be nice to see it.

Moving on from that, I looked back at the arena and see that the next match was starting. One down, three to go. I hope the next match last longer than the last one, but let's see what happens next. Oh, the Green Beast will meet the lion and will have a run in for his money when the match starts.

 **** ** _Third POV_**

"Our next match had another visitor from the Leaf Village. In a strange fashion sense who also likes to be known as the Leaf's Green Beast, Rock Lee!" William announced, getting boos from the crowd was heard in response.

Lee ran out of the stadium's left entrance with a joyful look on his face, which doesn't fade, even while the audience booed at him.

"Very good day to you Mister William, you're a man of much-burning youth, that can be respected," said Lee, shaking the playwright's hand up and down.

William was taken back a little, but was happy none the list and got his hand back.

"Anyway, let us introduce our second contender. A young woman who has fought alongside with our King as a member of Night Raid and one of the personal hand to hand combat trainer for Camelot. Please give a warm welcome to the Beast Fighter of Camelot, Leone!" William announced, getting the crowd cheering out loud.

Leone walked out to the arena with a big smile on her face, making the crowd happy to see her.

"Leone! Leone! Leone!" The crowd cheered to see their Beast Fighter.

Leone is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a black tube tip, pants with a silver belt on her hips, boots and a scarf around her neck. She also has long white sleeves on her arms and legs. Her belt is her Teigu name, Lionel.

She was one of the members of Night Raid and was the one that asked the King to join in. Also, she was one of the King's girlfriends, being in his CRA and was fine with it. A story for another time, the match was close to starting.

 **(Stands – Konoha Group)**

"This girl is a Taijutsu Master! What a joke," Kakashi commented with a snort from seeing Leone's appearances.

"I wouldn't judge so quickly Kakashi. After all, the last three fighters from the West were all strong in their right. Look underneath the underneath, am I right?" Jiraiya asked in a serious tone.

Ino and Kakashi do as the old man says and concentrate on the blonde-haired woman in the arena. What they saw made them gape of her aura. Her aura was surrounding with flames and formed into lion looking at its prey. The old man chuckles at the sight of the drooling Ino as she stares down at a beast fighter who shakes hands with Lee, who seems to be happy about the fight and gesture.

"That's right. Her body is in the best shape I have ever seen. Like a lion and hard as a rock. Not even the other ninja looks as strong or lean as her and that's saying something. That, my friends, is a woman who has trained herself to the very bone to get where she is now. I'm afraid, Lee doesn't stand a chance to win," said Jiraiya with a low sigh.

"Why do you say that? Yes, she might be good, but so is Lee. Lee is even better then Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke in Taijutsu. So, it's not like he doesn't have a chance to win," said Kakashi.

Jiraiya shakes his hand at Kakashi's stubbornness and said, "Do you not hear the announcer Kakashi? She is master of hand to hand combat while Lee is a novice master at best with his Hard Fist Style."

"I know that, but Lee can unlock seven out of the Eight Gates. With those open, only someone with power that equals a Kage can hope to beat him," said Kakashi, confident in Lee's victory.

"I don't think they have a shortage of Kage level fighters here," Jiraiya thought to himself and remembered that last matches.

Gawain and Tatsumi, who are both on the same level as a Kage. The old man doesn't know much about Achilles's skill level, seeing as he beaten Naruto, who was around Mid Jonin at the best.

"I knew I should have brought Tenten or Guy with us," Jiraiya thought, but sadly, they have been out on missions, so they had to make do with who they have.

 **(Arena)**

"Are you both ready?" William asked, getting a safe place before starting the match.

"Yes sir," Leone and Lee replied at the same time, getting into their fighting stances.

Lee goes into his usual Hard Fist Stance, while Leone stands her ground and waits for her foe to come to her. Like a lion waiting for its prey.

"Begin!" William yelled, starting the third match.

Lee lunged forward at Leone with his fist pulled back for a punch. Leone countered it by grabbed Lee's forearm and flipping and throwing over her shoulder. The green ninja flips in midair and lands on the floor. He looks back up but widens his eyes at the sight of his opponent in front of him with her knee thrown forward.

Lee bends his back to an almost painful angle, so he can dodge the knee strike to the face. The force Leone used, forces her to fly over the ninja's bend back body. She used it to her advantage and flips backward while in the air to drop kick Lee in the stomach.

Lee drills by flipping sideways to dodge the kick. He jumped away a few feet to get away from the Beast Fighter, but after making a crater on the floor, Leone follows her opponent.

"I'm gonna need to take off my weights if I have any chance to get away," Lee thought, blocking three punches and a straight kick.

He skids back after from his stomach, causing him to grunt in pain and feels like getting hit with a sledgehammer. Seeing more was coming his way and moving fast, the green ninja unbuckles his Gravity Weights, which are attached to his legs and throws them at the Beast Fighter.

To Lee's and the Leaf group's amazement, Leone punches through the training weights like they are bags of feather and moves forward towards her prey. She sends a roundhouse kick towards Lee, but he dodged quicker than last time. She saw the chance and smiled at it. She then punched in the green ninja's chest which he blocked it with his right elbow, but grunted in pain by blocking the attack and moved backward.

Seeing an opening, Leone throws her right fist Charge Punch into Lee's chest, causing him to scream in pain and launched backward away from her. Lee used his feet to stop himself from moving anymore backward way or out of the arena. He coughed out blood out of his mouth from having his three ribs being broken from that punch. He got up on his knees and started to wonder what just happen.

"W-What is that style? This style isn't meant for fighting. It's meant for killing blows," Lee thought, seeing his foe was not going to hold back or give him a chance at an opening.

Charging towards the Beast Fighter again, Lee throws three punches, but Leone parries and blocks while giving a few blows to the ninja's torso and shoved him off his feet with a shoulder. The green ninja flips backward to land on the floor, but fail to see the incoming punch to the fist and sent him flying backward.

Lee rolled into the ground with broken noses and fights to find air in his lungs. He shook his head from the pain and got himself back on feet. He didn't plan on losing, he plain on winning and will keep on fighting. He was not done yet.

"I'll have to move faster to get by her," Lee thought, getting his body tense up and ready to strike.

Leone eyes slightly widen when seeing Lee disappears in front of her with blur.

"Impressive. I guess the Leaf has a few good fighters with them after all," Leone commented, impressed with the speed her opponent has trained to have.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled, reappearing behind Leone while doing his infamous spinning air kick.

"However," Leone mumbled to herself with a smile on her face and activated her Teigu.

Leone transformed, her hair becomes longer, and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. Lee gasped in shock on seeing his opponent transformed in front of him and pain when the Beast Fighter catches his leg with one hand.

"You're too predictable to take seriously," said Leone, grabbing her opponent's leg with her other hand and thrown him over her shoulder into the floor while twisting the leg.

Lee screamed in pain on feeling his body twisting and hitting the floor. Leone then grabbed the leg again and pulled out of the ground, being in front of her. She kicks the green ninja in the chest, causing him to gasp out in pain and throw a right-hand punch towards his face to send him flying backward. He was sent flying backward and slammed into the wall before collapsing from it.

"Oh man, I beat him already. I was hoping for a longer fight, but a win is a win," said Leone, hoping the fight would last longer but was happy with winning her match.

The audience cheered yet again for seeing their own defeating another Leaf ninja. Leone transformed back into her normal form before looking back at the King and gives him a wink, causing him to smile at her victory and nodded his head. While the Beast Fighter left the arena, the medics ran over to grab the broken ninja to the infirmary.

"The winner is Leone!" William announced, getting the audience cheered for the winner.

 **(Stands – Konoha Group)**

"What!" the Leaf group shouted, jumping from their seats and saw what happen.

Their shouts were ignored as everyone around them was cheering for the Beast Fighter's victory.

"What just happened!?" Ino asked, who's not sure what to make of what she just saw.

She saw Leone transformed into a lion and defeated Lee with four moves. The blonde ninja now knows why Leone was called the Beast Fighter for a reason.

Jiraiya clenched his fists together in frustration and said, "We lost the fight Ino. That's what happens."

The old man thought that Lee would use his Gate Opening, but it looks like it was too late for him to even use it. He sure hopes that Neji could win in the next match, but who knows.

"What did I miss?" Sakura asked, returning from half taking care of Naruto.

"Lee lost the match," Ino replied.

Sakura gives out a snort and looks that say, 'I don't really care'. Ino rolled her eyes at her former friend's believer and didn't care. She knows that Mito cares and would do a better job than the banshee.

"How is Naruto doing?" Kakashi asked, wounding if his teacher's son was okay.

"He's fine, Mito is taking care of the Naruto-baka and the other baka. Has Sasuke gone yet?" Sakura asked, waiting to see her man fight.

"No, he hasn't. His match is right after Neji's and he is next," Jiraiya replied, looking back the field with narrowed eyes.

This was not going to end well for the Leaf if the next match ends up like the last one.

 **** ** _End of Third_**

"A great masterpiece of fighting style," I said, clapping for my girlfriend's victory and was happy.

"Indeed. A great fight to inspire our fighters on what true combat is," said Arturia, clapping along with the other Queens and me.

"Good fight, indeed Arturia," said Jeanne, agreeing with her fellow queen.

"Leone is truly a Beast Fighter for a reason. I can see why you put her in one of your main armies, Ren," said Semiramis, having Tamamo agreeing with her.

I smiled and nodded my head in thanks for the comment from Semiramis. I meet Leone when traveling with my friends in the old days of the empire. She was the one that asked my friends and me to join up. We agreed and did many missions to together. She would have died at the hands of the Prime Minister, but I saved her and killed the minister. I'm happy to make it on time and saved her.

Leone is one of my girlfriends and soon to be wives. While having been married to wives, I have a few girlfriends and most of them are close to marrying me one day. I look forward to it one day, I smiled for that day to come.

"Husband look, the next match is starting," said Tamamo, getting my attention to look back at the arena for next match.

"Thank you Tamamo," I said, thanking my wife for reminding me.

I have a feeling that the next match is going to be a bloodbath the next Leaf ninja. I should be ready for that and call in some help. Knowing who was going to fight next, I will need more than one helper, but two or three helpers. Who knows for sure, but let's see what happens next.

 **** ** _Third POV_**

"And another Leaf got in the wind," said William with a chuckle.

Two fights so far and the Leaf was not doing so good. The people of Camelot have seen the matches between the Sand, Mist, and the Knights fight each other. The Sand and Mist ninja do a better job than what the Leaf has done. The Leaf has fallen so far on what it once was and have become weak.

"Don't worry folks, that isn't the end for them because our next match has another contender coming from that village," said William, pointing towards the left side of the arena.

The audience looked to the left and wonder who will come this time.

"Give a warm welcome to our next contestant. With eyes as white as a pearl and the face that would confuse him with Byakugan, Neji Hyuga!" William announced, having the Hyuga walking towards the arena.

Like the other two times, Neji's welcome was booing and people throwing food at him. He ignored the booing audience and focus on his fight. Like everyone else, he has been watching the fights going on and saw Naruto's and Lee's horrid defeats. So, he knows to expect someone stronger against him.

"And his opponent, she is the beautiful and dangerous adoptive daughter of our Great General. Student of the best assassin and spymaster, Jack the Ripper!" William announced, getting the c to cheer out loud.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" The crowd cheered out loud.

Walking out into the arena, Jack looked embarrassed over the attention she was getting from the audience. She wasn't much of hand to hand fighter, but assassin and spy. However, she was told by her adoptive mother and King to enter the tournament for just one match and will get a reward, being a warm hot bubble bath.

Jack is a small child with short white hair that spaced outwards and has bright green eyes. She wore the single tight black outfit, arms were black belts that were wrapped two in each arm. The first set was on her shoulder and another set was below her elbow. Her leggings were wearing black and white in color with diamond-shaped figures going out from her leggings and connecting to her top. No skirts and flimsy panties she wore. She has two stitch scars running down on both of cheeks and her hands were wrapped in tape. She wore purple hell shoes with that outfit.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Jack in thought. Her attire wasn't suited for battle, but if she was the student of the same they met on the train, then she must be dangerous. He would need to take careful steps and fight smart.

"Are both fighters ready?" William asked, taking a few steps back and lifting his hand up in the air.

Neji goes into the Hyuga's Gentle Fist stance while Jack had childlike innocence on her face. This was something the Hyuga could not figure out, but change his mind when seeing his opponent getting ready. Her arms tense up and her eyes started to glow with enjoyment while having her hands on her diamond-shaped figure.

"Begin!"

Both Neji and Jack stay where they are, waiting and watching each other's movements. Neji activates his Byakugan and gasps at what he saw inside of Jack.

"No Chakra Pathway System, I can barely see anything. There something inside of her, but what?" Neji thought.

"Enough of this," Jack mumbled, running towards the Hyuga with a knife out.

Neji dashed at Jack as well and thrust an open palm towards her stomach. Jack dodges it and swings her knife towards the shoulder, causing an open wound on the Hyuga and grunted in pain. He took steps back from her and with a fast precision, he pokes her thrown out arm several times, but fail to see the upcoming leg attack. He was hit across from the side of his face from a leg and another arm of his opponent.

"She's strong," Neji thought, ignoring the blood dripping down from the right to his face and shoulder.

He thought with confidence that his opponent won't be using her hand now since he broke it during the several hits. However, that change, when he saw Jack put her limp arm back in place in front of him, shocking him to the core. Using the shock, Jack lunges at Neji with high speed and tries to grab his face. She grabs his face but frowns when finding out it was earth shadow clone instead of the real one.

Neji breathed in many his lungs needed air for a minute. He has successfully hidden from the assassin. He is hiding behind a pile of rubble, being from the last match. He used his Byakugan to watch Jack, not risking peeking his head out and getting seen by her. The child assassin looks around for her prey, having her graze looking everywhere and stabbing her knifes into the ground.

"My Gentle Fist isn't working against her. Maybe it's because she has no chakra inside of her. How do I beat her I can't her internally?" Neji thought with a sense of panic.

The Byakugan user knows that he has two other moves, which will hurt the assassin's body externally, but he can't keep spamming those or she will find a way around them. He sighed to himself and waited for the perfect moment.

Jack changed her vision and soon saw something behind a pile of rocks. She smiled on finding her prey and took out bunter knife. She dashed towards the pile of rocks, having the knife ready to strike. Neji saw her moves with his Byakugan, acting quickly by jumping away before the child assassin destroyed the rocks and dodged the knife. He got away but blocked his eyes from the dust and stones that were blown away.

Seeing the opponent, Jack dashed at Neji and tries to cut his head clean off, but he leans back to dodge it and spines on his heel, ducking underneath a spin kick. He hits the child assassin with several pinpoints on her solar plexus and rips, but she shakes it off and continues her assault on him.

Neji parried a punch and delivers an open pal thrust into her beating hear, but for some odd reason. He skids back from his own attack like he hit a wall. He takes a jump back to gain a distance from her, but like as he expected, Jack ran at him. His Byakugan looks through her skin and was a shock that he didn't destroy her heart. He dodged a roundhouse kick and knife swing, by poking her right arm and leg several times before jumping back a few feet. His especially may be in close combat, but that's with people who have chakra inside of them. The child assassin collapsed on to her right side, but recover and started at her prey.

While Jack recovers, Neji used the moment of recovering to attack her and used his last move up his sleeves.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" Neji declared, having his hands move in a blur and delivered a barrage of the one-hundred-twenty-eight strike to Jack's body.

That attack destroys a person's Chakra System and their bones. He finished the attack with a palm thrust into the center of Jack's chest and from the sound of it, he just crushed her rips. The Hyuga had used all his chakra in that technique and was out a breath. The child assassin falls to the ground, coughing up a glob of blood, showing everyone how effective the attack was on her.

Neji smirked a little while panting in exhaustion for using all his chakra. He had won and smiled victoriously…or so he thought. In his horrors, he saw Jack stand straight upright and her wounds had headed before his view eyes. He was frightened and was in trouble.

"There's no possible way she can heal from all of that damage! I must have destroyed almost all of the bones in her body with that move!?" Neji thought, feeling nervous all the sudden.

"You hurt me. What an awful thing to do," Jack sobbed like a child but had no tears in her eyes.

Neji was about to say something, but all the sudden feeling something surround him and lost words to speak. A massive black fog surrounded the whole arena and making it hard to see what was going on. The Hyuga heart beats out of control and his breathing was weakened from being in the frog. The fog was not draining him of his chakra he had left, it was also killing him and poison him from the inside out. He suddenly felt someone on his shoulder and close to his ear, making him sweat and anxious.

"My name is Jack the Ripper for killing enemies until they beg me to stop," Jack whispered in a creepy tone of voice and grabbing a knife behind her.

Neji felt frightened and gasped in shock. He tried to move his shoulder to knock out his foe off, but failed and screamed in pain from having a knife stabbing in his shoulder. He grunted in pain and screamed from having more knifes stabbing him everywhere on his body. He screamed bloody murder as the child assassin kept stabbing random spots on his body and blood leaks out of his body.

Soon the black fog leaves the arena to show the Leaf ninja what happens to their fellow ninja and was frightened to the core. Ino and Sakura held their months close with their hands, trying very hard not to lose their lunch. Kakashi was lost for words and close to losing his lunch. Jiraiya, same as the others and no more words.

"P-Please…no…m-more," Neji gasped, finding the air back into his pierced lungs.

Jack didn't listen and was close to finishing the final blow until she felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her and calms down. The child assassin turns around to face the general and her spymaster teacher. She smiled at them and wonder if they happy of the damaged she had done on the Leaf ninja.

The general is a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu. Her name was Esdeath Partas.

Esdeath is a member of the Three Great Generals, having the rank Grand General and leader of the Northern Army, an army fighting force of knights under her command. She was once a General of the Empire during the old days of corruption and wanted to find a proper lover that will fulfill her requirements. The King had fulfilled those requirements and later, she was in his CRA and being one of his wives. The rest will be a story for another time.

The spymaster is the same person the Leaf group first met, being Hassan of the Cursed Arm and was indeed happy with his student work.

"That will be enough little Jackie," said Hassan, having Jack stop from killing the Leaf ninja.

"Did I do good Kaa-san?" Jack asked, wounding if she passes her mother's enjoyment.

"Yes, you did my little daughter. You did a fantastic job of showing this dog in his place. You just might be a great assassin for the kingdom, yet," Esdeath replied with a smile on her face to her adoptive daughter.

Jack smiled back at her mother about what she did. The general with King's okay to adoptive the child assassin a few years ago and she had promised to be the next Assassin of the Roundtable. She will still need to wait some years before that, but she does have promise.

"Now, let's go. We don't want to keep everyone waiting for the main event," said Hassan, putting a black coat around Jack and turn around.

"Final match?" Jack asked, happily and know what's about come next.

"Yes, Jack, the final match," Esdeath replied, walking ahead and allowing Jack to take her hand.

Hassan and Esdeath were right. The final match was coming and the dog Uchiha was next. Who will he fight? Will it end good or bad? Or in blood? Who knows for sure, but let's wait and see.


	6. Chapter 3 Final Match and Big Mistake

After watching the match between Jack and Neji, I felt no remorse for what Neji needed to have and was happy that Jack won. Also, not kill him, it is hard to clean blood off the floor for the cleaners these days. I would give my thanks to Esdeath and Hassan for stopping Jack on time. My queens and I clapped, having the crowd clapping and getting happy of another winner.

I could not help myself in the smile on remembering how I met Esdeath. At the time I was with Night Raid, I heard about a tournament to win some money and maybe earn favors from the people. I did win the last match and gain great favors, but the reward was not money and things went sideways for me. She had taken me as my 'reward' and want me to be hers alone.

At first, it didn't work out, having me to disappear and join back with Night Raid. Esdeath was a disappointment and sadden from her heart, but later we meet again. We were teleported to a southern island that was far out form the empire and spend the whole day together. She had told me her story and how she gained her Teigu. In return, I told her my childhood and goal for the west, keeping the part of me being with Nigh Raid out.

Esdeath and I understand each other, having a feeling that we can't change each other for who we are. I was fine with who she was, and she respects my path of kinghood. After being teleported back where we came from, I hind and waited for her to leave. She was sad that I disappear again but had faith that we will meet again. I had the same feeling too and know that the next time we met, we will be enemies, but my heart was not fine with it.

As the journey towards peace for the west goes by, my two friends and I were captured by the empire. Esdeath had found out that I was with Night Raid and had no one touch me. We meet again and said no words to each other. After the quietness stops, she asked me to join her, but I would say no and stay fateful to my family, friends, Night Raid, and goal. She would leave and come back to talk to me about joining but failed none the less.

Even after hearing about one of my friend's death and been told to be saved from death was to join her, I did not hate her or wanted to kill her. Esdeath asked one more time to join her and I told her no. She stayed in the cell with me in a warm embrace and not let go. At that moment I understand that she may have vowed to kill me, but she was having trouble with her feelings for me and I couldn't take it on seeing her being sad anymore. I allowed to stay with me and waited for my friends the next morning to get me out.

After getting out of the empire and at the final battle, I had killed the Prime Minister Honest and saw Esdeath waiting for me. She asked me to fight her to the death, but I would shake my head and told her no. She furious at my answered and was about to strike me down, but I stopped her with a kiss on the lips and having her return the kiss. I could not change her, and she can't change me, but we happy none the less.

After becoming King and having the CRA status on, I married my Ice Queen and give her the rank of Grand General, having her own army. Some people in the west fear her or look up to her, but I make sure she is happy. I became a good husband for her and to my other wives.

"I'm glad that Esdeath and Hassan keep Jack in line or Camelot would have a killer running around," said Artoria, being happy with how the tournament was going so far.

"Yes, Arturia. Esdeath knows how to raise Jack right. While Hassan teaches the right and wrong of the job on being an assassin," I replied, agreeing with Arturia on how Esdeath keeps Jack in line.

If Esdeath didn't keep Jack in line, then we will have a killer running around and would have to be killed for murder. I'm happy that hasn't happened and that my wife keeps her adoptive daughter in line just fine. Jack see me as her father and I'm happy to raise her right.

"It looks like that the final match is about to start," said Tamamo, pointing at the arena.

"Yes, and it is time for that dog to learn his place for what he said yesterday," said Semiramis, being across from yesterday meeting with the Leaf.

I know that Semiramis and my other wives/queens are mad for what happened yesterday. I can't blame them and I'm too mad for what that dog said to them. If I could, I would beat him to near death and have been a toy for the wardens or top tortures. That would make Anko, Esdeath, Jack, and Suzuka day of having someone that can break. I should make a note on that.

I put my hand on Semiramis's hand, calming her down, and said, "I understand your anger and blood will come from the dog. Please calm down, Semiramis and wait."

Semiramis breathe in and out before smiling at me for calming her down.

"Thank you, Ren," said Semiramis, relaxing and focus back towards the arena.

I smiled at my wife and turn my attention back towards the arena for the last match of the first rounds, being the final match for the Leaf. I have a feeling that that Uchiha dog would break for who he is up against. I can't wait to see this battle.

 **** ** _Third POV_**

"That fight was awesome folks!" William announced, earning cheers and shouts from the audience.

The only people who aren't making any noise are the group from the Leaf Village, being nervous at the fact that Sasuke literally has the Village's life in his hands. Kakashi and Sakura have some faith in the Uchiha, but even they know the circumstance if he would lose. Jiraiya and Ino, on the other hand, hold no hope for the Uchiha on winning the tournament. He may be strong, but he's not strong enough to handle those type of monsters.

"Don't worry about the Leaf, because they aren't out of this yet. They have one final contestant left!" William announced with joy, getting the audience even louder.

The crowd cheers out loud for the chance to see another Leaf ninja get beaten by their own fighters. Years of bloodthirsty wars have gotten some of the people use to seeing bloody fights to the death. Most of them merely shrugged off Jack's beating to Neji. While some look the other way and close their eyes.

"From the Hidden Leaf Village, he's the last of his clan, the last loyal Uchiha in the Hidden Leaf and supposed self-proclaimed next leader of the Village, Sasuke Uchiha!" William announced, pointing towards the right entrance of the arena.

Sasuke walked out of the arena with an arrogant smirk on his face and walked as if he was the leader. He saw the fights before and was slightly worried to face them, but most of him were excited about fighting someone who might pose a somewhat threat to him.

The Uchiha walked up the center of the arena, but only make it halfway there until he collapsed on to the floor. He grabbed his chest to ease his rapidly beating heart, but it does very little to calm it down. Sweat pours down on his body as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest while doing his best to get a grip on his body.

The reason for the pain? Let's just say that the people of Camelot don't like him.

A large majority of the audience in the stadium are releasing their KI on the Uchiha. Everyone knows of Sasuke Uchiha and how he was the main reason for their King's pain when being banished from the Leaf eight years ago. To see such a character walking in the stadium with such an arrogant step does not sit well with many viewers of the audience. The KI all the sudden stops, when the King raised his hand as a gesture for them to stop, but had a smile on his face and was flattered by their actions.

 **(Stands – Konoha Group)**

"W-what the hell! I thought they were civilians?" Jiraiya thought in shock.

Jiraiya hasn't expected such think KI to pour out of everyone in the stadium and to such an extent. What the old man and company don't know was that a larger majority of the West's population were affected by continuous wars. Almost everyone had to learn to toughen up and fight for themselves.

It was literally a kill or be killed the world, but the Leaf didn't know that the West is a peaceful place until someone does something wrong like yesterday and today.

"I-I r-really d-don't l-like t-this p-place," Ino stuttered, having a new sense of fear for everyone around her.

"Neither do I," Jiraiya replied with a sigh.

 **(Arena)**

"Now that little incident is over and done with. Let me introduce his opponent!" William announced, pointing towards the left side of the entrance.

Once the pressure of the audiences' Killing Intent wore off, Sasuke stopped his heavy sweating and stand back up, walking over to William while sending glare to the audience. Truth be told, he was not expecting such a bad welcome from the crowd.

"Haven't they heard of the Uchiha Clan? No matter, I'll impress them all with my might and eventually…I'll show him his place at my feet," Sasuke thought, glaring towards Royal Booth where the King was sitting.

The King smirked and didn't care about dog's glare. He has seen worse glares then the dog.

Sasuke looked towards the other side of the stadium to see who his opponent was. He can't wait to humiliate them all and show everyone that he is the strongest, no matter if he is in the East or West. The Uchiha's eyes glazed at his opponent that walked out of shadows of the entrance.

Nobody noticed that the King and some of the Queens grin an almost scary grin on who was going fight against each other.

"This freak is my opponent?" Sasuke thought in surprise with a hint of anger.

Having him, an Elite Jonin, to fight some unknown freak seem to be insulting to him as an Uchiha.

The opponent was a young man with pale white skin, almost like it was milk white. He had soft yet cold ice blue eyes and long white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent. He had a light set of red eyeshadow around his eyes and golden circle earing on his left ear. Over his shoulders was a puffy fur like a red cloak, which had golden suns designed circles hanging from it. He wore a fitting black jumpsuit, having the chest showing off and an ornate red jewel embedded in his chest with several golden pieces shining, almost like the light from a sun. Going with the jumpsuit, he had golden lines of metal like armor. In his right hand was a long golden spear set with a type of pinwheel at the end.

What Sasuke and the Leaf group don't know was that white-haired man was more then he seems. In fact, he isn't just human, but part human and god.

"Member of the 12 Knights of the Roundtable. He, who has gone toe-to-toe with the King himself. The Hero of Charity, Karna!" William announced with excitement.

Karna nodded his head to the audience in the stands, having the crowd cheer his name. While the cheering was going, he walked towards the center of the arena where Sasuke and William were at.

"Karna! Karna! Karna!" The crowd cheered out loud in excitement.

 **** ** _End of Third POV_**

"Looks like Sasuke is gonna get one hell of a lesson. Not like he's gonna learn anything from it, but the result is still going to be so satisfying," I remarked with a grin on my face.

The reason for grinning, because I'm excited to watch Karna practically kill Sasuke for what he said to my wives yesterday.

In all the West, there are only four people in the entire continent who can match me and my Queens in an all-out fight, having all of us go all out. The first is Esdeath, being my wife and member of the Three Great Generals. The second is Karna, who fought by my side as a friend in the years on fighting for peace and member of the Knights of the Roundtable. The third is Akame, being my wife and member of the Knights of the Roundtable. The fourth is Vlad Tepes III, being a friend and member of the Three Great Generals.

I met Karna during a few years in the west and befriend him after fighting each other. Like Gawain, Achilles, friends, and family, I would join my brother into battle and return he would do the same. He may be cold, but he does care about those close to his heart and cares about family. When fighting alongside Night Raid, Karna and I had saved a friend of ours, who was close to my friend's heart and later married one of another. I would explain that later and moved on.

I need to turn my attention back to the match and to my Queens. I saw that my wives had shared a look of excitement and enjoyment for the match. Arturia, Jeanne, and Tamamo looked forward to the match to end with Karna killing the dog for what he said to them. Semiramis had a sadistic smirk on her face and looked forward to seeing the dog bleed in front of her.

While I can calm my fourth queen down and see reason, but this is not one of those times. And I too cannot overlook for what he said. He would dearly insult my wives like a common whore and demanded to take what I have. I looked forward seeing Karna beating that Uchiha dog and make him bleed all over the floor.

 **** ** _Third POV_**

 **(Arena)**

"Is this supposed to be an insult? You want me to fight a freak?" Sasuke asked with his left hand on his hip and a raised brow.

"You can take it any way you want. If you don't fight him, you will be disqualified," William remarked, shrugging his shoulders and taking a few steps back to start the match.

"I heard from my King that you fought him to a standstill years ago when he was still a part of your village. Is that true?" Karna asked, gazing at his foe.

While getting friendly and become a brother to the King, Karna had fought against his King and both would be evenly matched. During the beginning to the end of the war in the West, both brothers told one another past to each other. One of the King's many stories that got demi-god's attention was the fight he had with Sasuke to a standstill in the Valley of the End and was curious about the skill level. Who knows for sure what happens now, but let's wait and see.

Sasuke scoffed and said, "I don't know what it matters to you but that dobe wouldn't have stood a chance against me if he wasn't a demon."

Karna narrowed his eyes from the dog's disdain tone of voice when he called his King dobe and demon. The demi-god was informed what the dog said to the Queens yesterday and was ordered to beat the dog in front of him enough to make him bleed on the floor.

"So, you did fight him to a standstill then…. that's good," said Karna, knowing what he should do next.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"Begin!" William announced, starting the match and being in the safe area to watch the fight.

Sasuke's Sharingan spins awake and he bends his knees down, getting ready to dash, but stops and his eyes widen when seeing his opponent in front of him.

"How is that possible!? I didn't even see him move with my Sharingan," Sasuke thought in shock.

"…because so did I," said Karna, swing the end tip of his spear to punch his opponent in the chest.

Sasuke opened his mouth to let out silent scream and spittle with blood as the spear broke his rips. In the last second, he had placed Chakra into his feet, staying in place, but all it did was keep him from flying away and instead, makes his feet skid on the floor. That attack forced the Uchiha to skid back to the other side of the arena, being close to hitting the wall.

Karna looked at the Uchiha and frown in disappointment. He thought that his foe would be at the same level has his King, but his wrong. His foe was weaker than anything he had fought before. Maybe this fight may not last long.

"Maybe he isn't as strong as I thought," Karna thought in disappointment.

"B-Bastard," Sasuke patted, finishing the healing process on his body.

The Uchiha went through several hand signs before taking in a huge breath.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke declared, spitting out a large ball of fire towards Karna.

The demi-god put his left hand out, being in front of him and took the attack. The fire stopped its attack, before returning to who fired it. Karna was not a normal demi-god from the Greek or Norse Gods, but the son of the Sun Indian God, Surya. He had the gift of fire and mastery over many flames. So, the fireball was nothing to him.

Sasuke's eyes widened from seeing his own Jutsu coming back at him, but twice in size. He used a quick Body Substitution Jutsu to replace himself with a piece of rubble. Moving fast, Sasuke dashed to his opponent's left side with his sword out its sheath. That plan didn't work out, Karna used his spear to parry the sword and backhanded the Uchiha away with his free hand. The Uchiha skidded off the floor two times before righting himself to his feet.

Lightning bounced off Sasuke's sword as he concentrates Lightning Chakra into his blade. With a battle cry, he raised his sword over his head and impales it into the floor. The lightning flies out of the sword and plows through the earth towards the sun demi-god. The Uchiha's lightning explodes upwards where Karna stood, but he disappeared in a blur before the lightning could hit him.

Sasuke's Sharingan barely saw Karna moved, but senses he was behind him. He spreads his arms out and gathers up the Chakra he needed.

"Chidori Current!" Sasuke yelled, having lightning enveloped around him and shooting outwards in all directions.

It's a technique the Uchiha had created to act as a shield and as an attack. He turned around to only see in disappointment that his opponent wasn't on the floor dead or paralyzed. Before he turned to his right, felt suddenly of pain from his neck and saw that the demi-god had kicked him to his neck side.

Sasuke shouted out in pain and the pain increased. Karna delivered a barrage of spear strikes and swings that broke more bones. For the last move, the demi-god sends a roundhouse kick his opponent into the wall, causing it to explode from the impact and dust hides the Uchiha.

Karna jumped backward and waited for his opponent to come out or not. He and the others in the arena felt something dark enveloped Sasuke. The dust cloud soon blew away by the Uchiha's Chakra and surround him with a small twister of purple Chakra. His Curse Mark glows while small marks pour out of it and enveloped his body. They all stretched out and join all together to make his skin turn ash gray. His hair lengthens reaches to the lower back and to the disgust many people in the audience, large webbed hands sprout out from the back as a pair of wings.

"You can't win against me! With this power, I can't be stopped!" Sasuke declared with a smug grin on his face and dashed towards the demi-god at high speed.

Sasuke aimed to punch Karna's face clean off, but the demi-god tilted his head to the side and dodged the attack. The Uchiha tried again, but the result was the same. It continued for a few minutes with punches being dodged or blocked, making the attacker very angry.

Karna decided to go on the offensive and dodged another fast punch. Using both of his hands, he swings his spear upwards and caused Sasuke to grunt in pain on having a massive wound on his right shoulder. The Uchiha was shocked at how fast that attack went but soon failed to see the four upcoming spear strikes. The demi-god had landed four spear strikes on his foe, causing wounds to bleed out.

After landing spear strikes, Karna used his spear to uppercut Sasuke up in the air. Spittle and three teeth fly out of the Uchiha's mouth as he was being thrown upwards in the air. He recovered from the assault by spreading his wings out to stay in the air. He glared down at the demi-god while having his wounds recovered, because of his Curse Seal's healing properties.

"Take this! Fire Style: Great Flame Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, spitting out multiple large fireballs, having them rain down all over the arena like meteors.

Karna spine his spear around him, having his own flames gathering up and absorbing the meteor fireballs. He then launched all the fireballs back to their owner, making three times bigger and having more heat added to it. Moving quickly, Sasuke swings past the incoming balls of fire, having them all exploded in the sky in a firework show of inferno.

The Uchiha growled and grabbed his right forearm, concentrating on his prime Jutsu. Black lightning covers his arm and flies down onto the ground to impale his annoying opponent with his A-Rank Jutsu. However, he noticed that the demi-god was nowhere to been on the arena floor.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked, wounding and having his Sharingan scanned the arena.

He quickly found out where his foe was out by feeling someone grabbing his wings.

"These things are disgusting. I think I'll get rid of them for you," said Karna, holding both the wings with his left hand while the right got his spear ready.

All the sudden, Karna pulled the wings, painfully tearing apart off Sasuke's back and swing with his spear clean off. The Uchiha screamed in pain on having his wings getting torn off from his body and soon got slammed into the ground. The demi-god had slammed his opponent into the ground, making cater underneath and calmly steps off his opponent. Soon the Curse Seal recedes back into its normal state and the match was over from the looks of it.

"Winner" William declared, seeing the winner was Karna.

The audience erupted in a shower of applause, making it twice as loud than before, mainly because they just watched the arrogant Uchiha gotten beaten to a bloody pulp.

 **(Stands – Konoha Group)**

"I guess that's it," Ino said with a sigh, having her head down in disappointment.

"Minato is not going to like this," Jiraiya thought with a sight of his own.

While both Jiraiya and Ino collected in their thoughts on the current matter, Kakashi stared at Sasuke in shock as the Uchiha slowly climbed out of the crater.

"How is this Possible!? Sasuke has years of training with Danzo and I. His Chakra is at a High Jonin level and with the Curse Seal, its Kage level. So, how can he be defeated so easily?" Kakashi thought in disbelief.

Seeing his student lose was not good bed matter, but soon changed with some spoke out of their own thoughts.

"Umm, what's Sasuke doing?" Ino asked, nervously and pointed to the arena floor.

Jiraiya and Kakashi followed the line of sight and they watch in horror as lightning bounces off Sasuke's hand in the form a Chidori. This does not look good.

"Crap!" Ino, Jiraiya, and Kakashi thought in the union in shock and horror for what was going to happen.

 **(Arena)**

Sasuke slowly climbed out of the crater and winced the pain from his back. His ears ringed by the constant screams and cheers from the audience, but everything slowly goes silent, but a silent clap. He looked upwards at the source of the clap, glaring his anger at the King and Queens, who were smiling down at himself.

Sasuke's blood boiled in anger from seeing the King's look on his face. A look which translates to "I win".

"No way in hell!" Sasuke thought in fury, forming a Chidori in his right hand.

The Uchiha concentrated the rest of his chakra into his feet and jumped up towards the Royal Booth with his arm poised back. His target? The King's heart. The King and Queens stopped their clapping and calmly sat in their seats as Sasuke charged at them with fury. The fury stopped when the Uchiha was three feet from his target by new guards.

"Brynhildr/Lancelot/Diarmuid/Elizabeth/Run!" King and Queens ordered, snapping their fingers and summoning their personal guards.

In a flash, four unknown figures came out of the shadow and four strikes hit the one who wanted to harm their King. First, a slash towards the chest. Second, a massive pain rushing towards the skull. Third, two spear strikes to the shoulders, causing them to go numb. Lastly, being launched backward and crash land into the ground. Sasuke screamed in pain, grabbing onto his chest and felt a lot of pain rushing through his body. He tried to ease the pain, but all it did was made it worse.

While Tamamo has her maid/servant/bodyguard, Elizabeth at her side. The King and other Queens have theirs as well. Ren has Brynhildr, a faithful and one of his girlfriends by his side. She is a beautiful woman with a delicate body, mystical long white hair, and purple eyes. She wore a silver armor, having black/purple and close on being called a shadow and carries a huge purple spear with a heart-shaped point.

The King had met the shieldmaiden Valkyrie two years ago during a trip around the west. Brynhildr had fought a massive battle against the man that had killed her late husband. Being lost in anger and close to being killed, the Valkyrie was saved by the King and helped her.

Brynhildr was grateful and at same worried for what he savior might think of her, but was happy that the King give her a new place by his side. Within the next few months, she later became one of his girlfriends and placed into the CRA. It was said they will be married within the next month and both cannot wait for that day.

Arturia has Lancelot, a good friend to both the King and her and a member of the Knights of the Roundtable. He wore black knight armor, being black as night and covered by a black mist. He is one of the friends that joined with the King from the start to the end and would follow his rulers to battle. He is also like a brother to the King and is married, but a story for another time.

Jeanne has Diarmuid Ua Duibhne or of the love spot, and a member of the Knights of the Roundtable. He is a handsome man with black hair combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face. He wore a dark teal outfit. The King and Maiden Queen had founded the dual spear wielder and add him by helping his cures. After sealing his cures and allowed him to get married to Grainne, the dual spear wielder joined his new King and vowed to protect him to the end of his life.

Semiramis has Run, a former member of the old Empire and one of the Prime Ministers. He is a young man with fair blonde hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. He was a teacher before becoming Esdeath's right-hand man and member of the Jaegers. He has vowed to protect his King and Queens. While guarding, he does his job as a teacher and a Prime Minister for the people. Now with that out of way, let's move onto the story.

The King and Queens got up from their thrones, glaring down at the injured Uchiha.

"Seize him! Sasuke Uchiha has just tried to assassinate my husband!" Arturia ordered, pointing at Sasuke and having her fellow Queens agreeing with her.

Immediately, Samurai and Knights guard flood into the arena, forcing the shouting and cursing Sasuke to his feet before cuffing him with Chakra suppression cuffs. Faster than the Leaf group can try to help him, they soon found themselves surrounded by more Golden Samurai and Silver Knight who all have their swords poised in their fatal positions.

The audience shouts out in anger at the sudden act of assassination towards their King and Queens, having all of them rise to their feet's. The Leaf situation just got a lot worst.

"This isn't good," Jiraiya thought, sweating from his face.

 **** ** _End of Third_**

After several hours, the tournament ends Karna winning after defeating Gawain in the finals. After awarding him with his prize, my wives and I left for the room, settling onto our thrones. Now, we are dealing with Leaf group in the throne room and having them cuffed for safety reasons.

"So…" I started, leaning against my left fist.

Jiraiya, Ino, Kakashi, Sakura, Mito, and a still cuffed Sasuke who are all mixed with being scared or angry. Naruto, Lee, and Neji were still in the infirmary, due to their severe injuries, but are being watched by guards.

"…What do we do with you now?" I asked, having a few ideas to handle them.

"I say we butch the dog, cut him into bits and feed to the dogs," said Semiramis with a glare towards the injured Uchiha.

My wives and I could tell that she enjoyed watching the Uchiha bleed, but now wants him dead. I can't blame her or my queens. For the suggestion about my queens from yesterday and for how the Uchiha tried to assassinate me with fatal Jutsu had pushed them over the edge. Still won't blame them and it looks like that they would get their wish after all.

"Elizabeth, make a list," I said with a grin and clicked my fingers.

"Yes, my King," Elizabeth replied, taking out a notebook and a pen.

"First, the dogs. Second, a butcher. Third, a very strong drink. I feel like celebrating," I said, listing out my ideas.

"Excellent choice my King," said Elizabeth with a smile on her face and finished writing down the list down.

I'm not a one to gloat, but the image of Sasuke finally getting what he deserves is exciting to me to the brink of partying. Who would it?

"You can't do that!" Sakura shouted, taking a step forward, but a sword around her neck helped her to remember her current situation.

"And why can't we. He tried to assassinate a King. Do you not understand the seriousness of the situation? The least he deserves is a slow death," Semiramis stated, glaring down at the pink-head.

The pink head squirms underneath the glare and stopped speaking for once.

"He is the only loyal Uchiha to the Leaf Village. If he dies, the Uchiha Clan dies with him," Kakashi explained, hoping that will be enough for us to not do anything rash.

Too late for that.

"You make it sound like we care. We don't," said Arturia in a very non-caring tone, causing the Leaf group to be nervous.

While Sasuke became mad at how uncaring my wives are to him and his clan. I'm not and won't be. The Uchiha have lost their way and the last one will die, but I think I have an idea to make the Leaf pay for they did to me and allowed my wardens to have fun with him.

"Elizabeth, prepare the execution stand. I want this dog's execution to be public," Tamamo ordered, having the other Queens agreeing to that order.

Elizabeth nodded her head, understanding what needs to happen.

"Now hold on a minute," I said, raising my hand and getting everyone's attention at me.

The Leaf group stared at me in confusion, hope, and slight anger. I don't care and have something else in mind.

"That dog is the last Uchiha in the Leaf. I think I have a better idea," I said with sarcasm when saying Uchiha.

"So, what do you propose," Jeanne asked, wounding what I have in mind.

Arturia, Tamamo, and Semiramis also wondered what do I have in mind.

"He is the last Uchiha, so he must be worth a lot to the Leaf than the Namikaze heiress or Uzumaki heir. I'm sure they would pay anything for the return of their precious Uchiha," I replied, enjoying the understating and angry looks from the Leaf ninja.

"You want us to ransom him?" Semiramis asked with a grin growing at the idea.

Bankrupt the already economically damaged village will really hurt them all and will most likely damage the Uchiha's pride.

"Why not? It sounds a right idea to me," said Arturia, agreeing to the idea of ransoming.

I nodded my head and mind up my mind to that idea.

"You would do that to the village that raised you!" Kakashi shouted, trying his best not to move from the swords that are around him.

I would, and my mother raised me just fine without the village's help.

"Is this how you treat the village after everything we have done for you!" Kakashi yelled, having the guards stopping him from yelling at me.

"Yes," I said, simply with a smile on my face.

"What is it you want?" Jiraiya asked, knowing what I want would hurt the village more ways than one.

"I want what my clan and other clan's secrets that should be in my family rights from the very start," I said with face between neutral and angry.

The Leaf Village had kept my mother's family Senju clan along enough and putting it into two other clans, saying it was there's from the start. But no more and it ends now.

"What was supposed to be yours from the very start?" Ino asked with an unsure tone.

"That's right. I want what is rightfully belongs to my clan. I want Senju heritance that was stolen by the Leaf Village Uzumaki and Namikazies," I replied with a stern tone in my voice.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Night falls from a long day and a lot has happened. The Leaf group have gone to their inn to rest before leaving to send my message back to their Hokage and Council. The Shinobi that fought in the tournament, being healed enough from their injuries and could travel. It would take them a week until they recover fully to be ninjas again, but for now, they walk like a civilian.

As for Sasuke, he was taken to the coldest and wettest cell within Camelot. Semiramis had made sure that Suzuka and Anko get the Uchiha warm up for Esdeath's enjoyment. The scream of pain seems to be music to the Queens' ears.

Right now, My Queens and I are preparing to go to bed. After a long day, a good night rest would be nice for us and a few of my girlfriends may be joining us for a good night rest. My Queens have rested on our bed, resting and waiting for me. I thought about how they plan on getting my mother's clan back here, but I felt someone hugging from behind me and got my attention out of my thoughts.

I smiled and said, "Had fun with your new toy to the torturer, Esdeath?"

Esdeath giggled, having her arms wrap around my neck and said, "Indeed and the dog screams seems to be music to my ears."

I chuckled a little and know she would say that. I allowed my wife to turn me around to face her with her arms and had my arms around her waist. She was dressed in a white nightgown which showed her beautiful figure. I have light blue pajama pants and had no shirt on which my wives don't argue against.

"Do you think they'll give us your mother's clan inheritance?" Esdeath asked, tracing my muscle with her fingers.

"Not like they have a choice on the matter. The stupid Civilian Council cares more about power and the Uchiha then the Hokage's say in the matter. I won't be surprised to see the Leaf attacking the retrieval team," I replied, knowing what trouble would come ahead.

"Should we send a Knight or two from the Roundtable and one of your Three Generals among the retrieval team?" Esdeath asked, having the idea to come along and what Knights would come.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I won't send you, my Ice Queen. It would be overkill, and I have someone better in mind to get the job done for this kind of mission," I replied.

Esdeath nodded her head in agreement and know what I met. Like Semiramis, Esdeath has a great hatred towards the Leaf for what they have done to me and need me to calm them down. If I send her or my wise queen, they would level the village to the ground. I would like to see that, but not yet. A little while, but not yet. So, sending someone I know that has an open mind and would handle any problems that come before them with the right touch. I lend Esdeath to the bed, relaxing with my queens/wives and myself from a long day. They cuddled close to my body, being the same places from before and fall asleep.

I sighed calmly and relaxed into the warm embrace of my queens/wives from what happened. I know that tomorrow would be a long day for the Leaf and trouble for the retrieval team, but I faith and hope that things would work out for me. But for now, I need to rest for a long day and need my strength for that.


	7. Chapter 4 The Leaf makes a Big Mistake

After long sleep with my queens/wives, I called a meeting together with my Knights, Generals, and Prime Ministers before the retrieval mission starts. I would need everyone thoughts about the Leaf Village's future action towards me, picking members for the retrieval team, and how to avoid war with the Leaf. I have feeling that the Hokage and council would want my head or call me back for something wrong or say something unwise towards my kingdom. The picking members for the retrieval team would be easy for me then I thought.

To avoid war with a half-died village that is destroying itself and wants power for themselves. That part may be hard, and war may come to my people. I don't want my people to go to war after having peaceful years of peace and happiness. I want to hear the thoughts of my friends, family, and those I trust before making a bold choice in the future.

My Queens and I entered the council chambers to have the meeting on what been happening laity and plan what may come to the people of Camelot. I sat on my throne, having Arturia and Jeanne sat on their thrones on the right, while Tamamo and Semiramis sat on the left by my side. The rest of the roundtable had all the Knights, Generals, and Prime Ministers, starting from left to right and each of has their own rank.

The Saber rank has two people, being Gawain and Lancelot. Sabers are high ranked Knights and trainers to the knights below them. The Archer rank has two people like the Saber rank and is good archers within the Camelot. The first Archer is a young man with brown hair and forest green eyes. He wears a Greek armor, looking like an archer and trainer would wear. His name is Chiron, the Trainer of Heroes and one of my first teachers.

The second Archer is a young woman with long green/yellow hair and had green eyes. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt and was lacking in the silkiness. She has animal ears and tail like a lion. She wears a comfortable, flexible, and battle-ready dress. The color of the dress was verdant green with cold, black skirt, and had long black hells that reach up close to her hips. Her name is Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress and is one of my wives.

The Lancer rank has three people, being Karna, Diarmuid, and someone else. That someone is a young man blue hair in a ponytail and had red eyes. He wears blue clothing covered with heavy silver armor and had a wolf's head holding a crescent moon amulet. His name is Cu Chulainn, the Child of Light, the Hound of Culann, the Shield of Camelot and one of my good friends. The Lancer rank is second close-ranked to the Saber rank and trainers to other spearmen within Camelot.

The Rider rank had two people, the first being Achilles. The second is a young woman with long purple hair and a purple blindfold over her eyes silently displayed her black and purple outfit that hugged her body tightly – showing off her figure and mini-dress that exposed her luscious legs. Her name is Medusa, the Bewitching Black Serpent and a person that I trust. The Rider rank is the best beast rider and trainers to other riders.

The Caster rank has only one person, being a young woman with long light purple hair and eyes. She wore a dark purple robe that only showed off her tight body and well-developed figure. She dressed in a purple outfit that hugged her chest and butt, while her hands were covered in purple gloves as well. Her name is Medea, the Witch of Betrayal, a person I could trust and one of one my teachers. The Caster rank is a high ranked user over magic and trains many other magical users.

The Berserker rank has only one person, being a giant of a man with black hair, eyes, and tanned skin. He wore dark Greek armor and had giant ace-sword strapped on his back. His name is Heracles, the Berserker of the Mountains and one of the greatest heroes within the west. The Berserker rank is Knight rank that user strength and madness for strength. That rank is still in works before the west could have trainers for that rank.

The Assassin rank has only one person, being my wife Akame. While the Assassin rank has a few in numbers, but the spies or spymasters are needed to be trained by an assassin or rank higher than other before going on missions.

While having Knights by my side, my kingdom has Three Great Generals and are great leaders of their own armies I made together. The first general is one my wives, Esdeath Partas, the Ice Queen, Strongest General, and Grand General. The second general is a young woman with short silver hair and had purple eyes. She wears a black general uniform, had a white cape and her right arm was mechanical. Her name is Najenda, the Second General, and my old boss during my old assassin days from working with her.

The last and third general is a mid-aged man dressed in a royal fashion, appearing as black as a shadow in the night, contrasted with his pale face. He has yellow eyes and long, silk-like white hair. His name is Vlad Tepes III, the Lord Impaler, and Third Genera. He is also the uncle of Elizbeth and many could tell where she got her personality from these days.

While having guards, Knights, and Generals, my kingdom also has a few Prime Ministers and all of them are people I could trust. Run is one of them, like the others, and I can trust him very well. The other Prime Ministers wears a robe woven with the finest fabrics, though he still looks modest. He has dark purple eyes and long white hair, appearing in colors of the rainbow under sunlight. His name is Merlin, the Magus of Flowers, and one of my most trustful teachers/friends.

Other members such as Hassan-I-Sabbah, Jack, Elizabeth and others don't come to meetings like these but would come in to give information and do it at the right time. If didn't show up in meetings, they would be informed and be ready in case they are needed.

After everyone was here and took their seats, we can now start the meeting of what has been going laity and how to deal with. These meetings might take a while, knowing what the Leaf has done to me and everyone knows how much pain I have in my heart for what the Leaf has done to me.

"I called together a meeting on the events that happen laity. The Leaf had come here in hopes to ally themselves with Camelot to save them from their plague, but that has failed for them and their changes on winning the tournament have also failed. And not only that but a dog had not only talked to my Queens in such a low manner. He tried to assassinate me in front of our people but failed. Now we are here to talk about some things that are going to happen for next couple of days," I said, explaining what has happened so far and moving on from that.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement on what has happened so far and know what might happen if things get out of hand with the Leaf. I don't my people to go to war and my family shares that belief like I do.

"The Leaf Village would want their dog back or do something foolish to attack us to get him back," said Merlin, looking over the demands that I want from the Leaf.

"They would do something foolish. It is in their nature to seek power for power sake. If I could, I would have brought my army to the Leaf and impale those fools," said Vlad with a smile on his face on looking forward to impaling the Leaf ninjas.

"That would be foolish on our part. Evening the Leaf needs to get what's coming to them. Our King does not want to bring the people of Camelot into another war," said Run, having the others agreeing with him.

"Agree my friend Run, and we come back that later. For now, we talk about the retrieval team and who will be part of that team," I said, having a few ideas on who to pick.

The members of the retrieval team would need to be ready for anything that throws at them and could handle the Leaf better than most. I have a few in mind and could work out just fine for the retrieval mission.

"The leader of the retrieval team would be General Najenda and hand-picked soldiers of her choosing. Archers, Chiron and Atalanta. And lastly, Rider, Achilles, would be also on the retrieval team has commands and would follow Najenda's orders. I like to avoid fighting with Konoha, but if they become a problem or try anything foolishness. Then you have the all clear to attack them and defend yourself," I said, giving out the retrieval team are and making sure they understand what's is ahead of them.

"Understood my King," Najenda, Chiron, Atalanta, and Achilles replied in union with a small bow from their heads.

Before another word was spoken or ending the meeting, a black colored drover flies into the council chambers and landed on Semiramis' right shoulder, getting all of us attention to look at her. My wise queen has drovers as familiars and proven to be very useful on graining information from our enemies. The drover spoked to my wife and its eyes flashed with energy on what it saw during its mission. This should be fun.

Semiramis sighed and said, "It seems that the Leaf Village is trying something foolish already and seek even more trouble towards their way."

This gotten all of us attention, wounding what the Leaf was doing and what trouble they seek.

"How so?" Merlin asked, stroking his chin with his right hand.

"Konoha has gotten their bad news from the old pervert had told them. Most of them and the Hokage demanded that Ren gives his Kingship to the Uchiha dog or the Hokage's son and he comes back to face judgment for hurting their stupid Uchiha. And that's not the worst part. They also demanded that Ren, our King, should disown his marriage and be remarried to someone from the Leaf to gain all the Camelot's value," said Semiramis, information the council members some troubling news.

Soon the whole room was filled with a menacing KI aura from my Knights, Generals, Prime Ministers, queens/wives, and I from what we just heard.

How dare they? It wasn't bad enough that they banishment me from doing my job as a ninja and called me many things wasn't enough. My banishment is not enough for them and wants what I gain. Now I had enough.

I was going to let the retrieval mission be the last thing we do to the Leaf, but not anymore. Now I want the Leaf to fall and burn for all their sins and corruption. And I already have a plan in thought and could work for everyone's favor.

I raised my right hand, signaling everyone to drop their deadly aura and calm down enough for me to speak my thoughts out. Once everyone was calm down enough and ready to listen to what I have to say.

"I was going to have the retrieval mission be the last thing I did to the Leaf Village, but after we just heard. I have something better in mind," I said, getting everyone to wonder what I have a plan.

"Are we going to war with the Leaf Village?" Vlad asked.

"I think our King would not drag our people into war. And I think he has something better in mind. Right my king?" Merlin replied/asked.

I nodded my head and said, "Quite right my old friend. I won't bring our people to a war for something stupid. I would allow the snake to destroy the village enough for me to plan a surprise for him. I have our spies to set up fails information to the snake's allies and have them attack each other. Once the snake and Leaf are close enough to self-destroyed, I would have the Knights, Generals, and a small group of the army to finish the rest."

Everyone thought careful what I have just said and shared my plan with them. It is a great to plan and could work for everyone in the east and west to be free from the Leaf. Have someone do the damaged first and have his allies turn against each other. While chaos goes around and ends with snake's head is cut off, a small army from the Camelot can end the Leaf once and for all. I won't have to bring my people into a war that doesn't need us and end a village that causes me pain.

"That could work, Ren," said Arturia, having everyone agreeing with the plan to burn a leaf to the ground.

"However, I think we need to keep the House of Beliefs and our allies from the east in the loop about our plan. If we go through with this, we may cause many questions and distrust between our allies. And that could end up badly for us," said Jeanne, having Run and Merlin agreeing with her.

My wife has a made great point into the light. Camelot's allies in the east should be informed on what happens here and what our plan is for the Leaf. Keeping our allies in the dark is something I don't like and would bring it to light with them.

"Agree, Jeanne, while the retrieval team goes on their mission and gets the Senju heritance from the Leaf Village. We will have a meeting with the House of Beliefs and allies of the east to talk about our plan. If our allies agree with the plan on bring down the Leaf and have full support on the matter at hand. Then we would go with our plan. However, if they say no. Then we would leave the snake to have his fun and wait to see what comes next," I said, explaining to everyone what's going to happen.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and understand what I'm saying. Keeping our allies in the east proves that we are willing to listen to them and ask their support of the matter at hand. I am not a person that would keep my allies or friends of the east in the dark on what I have planned for the Leaf.

However, I could not help myself with a sigh and lowered my head, having my right hand on my forehand and rubbed it. I am troubled by what's been going on and get everyone attention to look at me in wonder.

"My King is everything alright?" Gawain asked, speaking out for everyone.

I shook my head and said, "No my friend, I'm not fine. The Leaf can't leave me alone or stop gaining power for power sake. After leaving, they still want to cause harm towards me and take away my happiness."

Gawain and everyone else understands why I am trouble. They all know from me that the Leaf Village has caused me harm and took some of my happiness away during my childhood. I have pushed and burn my past behind me, moving forward towards a new life to be at peace.

"My King, I and everyone else understand what you have been through. We stand by your side, not as your loyal followers, but has your family to end the Leaf's corruption," said Gawain with a smile on his face and having everyone else agreeing with him.

I could not myself to smile, knowing that I have a great life and a family that would stand my side. I'm never alone and the corruption in the east would end with my family by my side.

"Thank you, all of you. With choosing members for retrieval team and planning for another meeting is done. This meeting would resume after retrieval team comes back from the east and talk with our allies from the east in the House of Belief about the matter at hand," I said, making sure everyone understands and what would come next.

"As you wish my King," Everyone replied in the union, knowing what's to come and be ready.

I nodded my head in thanks and have the meeting finished. Everyone got up and left the council chambers, going on the mission or something they do. My queens/wives and I left the council chambers to gather up our allies in the east for a meeting in the House of Belief. I sometimes wish this hasn't come to this, but the Leaf has forced my hand. And now, I must be ready for war to make sure war never comes to my people.

 ** _Third POV_**

While King Ren and his queens/wives get the meeting with their allies form the east gather up for the House of Belief meeting. Each member of the Knights of the Roundtable to the Three Generals and Prime Ministers had their own thoughts to think over of what's been happening so far.

To have a village demanding something so low to the person they would follow, and call king was low. It was like that the village had control over the kingdom and could demand anything they want, but they are wrong. And now the king would start the fire of judgment and burn the corruption down.

"I think that our king is ready to face his past and finally destroyed the village where it stands," said Vlad, walking with his fellow generals on the matter at hand.

"Indeed, but Ren doesn't want to bring the people of Camelot into a war or see Konoha again. Now they force his hand and war would come to them," said Najenda, agreeing on the general and making a good point.

Esdeath nodded her head in agreement and said, "True, but House of Belief and the allies from the east can make that statement to go to war. For now, we wait."

"Indeed, but for now, I must gather up my soldiers for the retrieval mission and wait for the knights to arrive," said Najenda, leaving her fellow generals to themselves.

Vlad agreed with the other general and thought on gathering up his army, in case things do go their way to destroyed Konoha. He took his leave and had the Ice Queen thinking to herself in her own thoughts about the Leaf Village. She knows her husband very well and knows the village has caused pain to him.

Like Semiramis, Esdeath would kill all of those that cause harm towards her husband. However, like the wise queen, she knows that her husband doesn't like to see his wives being quick to anger. She sighed to herself, knowing very well that the Leaf would get what's coming to them soon enough. She would leave it alone, for now, and gather up her army to be ready to start the fire.

While the Three Great Generals have their thoughts be shared among themselves and leave to gather up their armies to start the fire to end the corruption. The Knights of the Roundtable have their own talk on the matter at hands and what could come. Some were talking with their fellow knights or someone they care about very much.

Gawain and Lancelot were talking between each other and with their wives on the matter at hand. The Knight of the Sun's wife was the student of Tsunade Senju and foster sister of Ren Senju, Shizune. She is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with onyx eyes and jet-black hair; her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

Gawain and Shizune have known each other for a long time. They have gone at on many dates, but still, haven't be wedded. It's coming, but they wanted to wait for a little while and their King has given them his blessings for that day to come.

The Knight of Lake's wife was a former member of the Akatsuki and a good friend to the rulers of Camelot, Konan. She had blue hair, amber eyes with ultramarine eyeshadow and a labret piercing. She has a gentle face and her hair was styled with a bun on the side with a paper flower in it. She wore a black leather hooded coat and white dress shoes. Underneath her coat, she wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. On the black on her coat had a kanji, Tasogare (Dusk).

Now, most are thinking about how a former member of the Akatsuki is with Camelot and married to one of the Knights. Well, a good story to tell and it takes back a few years ago in Sand Village. The Akatsuki had launched a war on the Sand and Camelot was quick to add their allies in their need of help. The battle had left behind a mark on the landscape and it will always be remembered as a great war that would never be forgotten.

At mid-end of the Sand-Akatsuki war, King Ren and Lancelot travel in the Rain Village to find out who was the true leader of the Akatsuki. The King fought Pein in all out-death match, while Black Knight met the Angel.

After Ren won the deathmatch and had Pein to see his wrong ways. He gave the King of Camelot great information and asked to protect Konan. The King agreed and had his friend to take her to a safe place until the war was over. During that time, the Knight and Angel fallen love throughout the war and the King give the two his blessings on their wedding day. Now that out of way, let's move back to the story.

"Our King is starting to burn his past away," said Lancelot, walking beside Konan and having her walking beside him.

"True, but that would happen if the House of Belief agrees with our King's plan. Our allies must know, and we wait for what they have to say," said Gawain, agreeing with his friend.

While the two knights were talking, Shizune and Konan wonder what the House of Beliefs would think of the king's plan. When starting Camelot, Ren and his Queens had started government house that overlooks many things and keeps their allies in the loop. If they agree with the king, then war against the Leaf could come. But if they say no, then they would leave it at that.

Gawain sighed and said, "I must go and make sure no more Leaf ninjas are in the west. While having Hassan and his spy network, I must keep an eye and would report back to our rulers."

"Agree, Sir Gawain. I would also do the same and check in with all the ports," said Lancelot, agreeing with his fellow knight and know to be on guard if war comes.

"Do you think the Leaf would launch an attack on Camelot?" Konan asked.

"I hope they don't my dear angel," Lancelot replied, causing Konan to blush in light pink.

"Let's hope. And Gawain, I'm going to work late tonight with Lady Tsunade," said Shizune.

Gawain nodded his head and understand his wife's work. Shizune smiled and left the group for the hospital.

"In speak working late, Lady Esdeath wants me to make sure her spies in the east are ready in case things turn to what our King's is planning," said Konan with a bowed from her head.

Lancelot agreed and know that the Ice Queen would get her army together before things start. He allowed his wife to leave and ahead to fo some training, leaving his fellow knight alone in his thoughts.

Gawain sighed and understand why the king is worn out from the trouble that the Leaf is being towards Camelot. He knows that he would need to get ready and have guards around the west ready in case the Leaf try to attack them. The west must take some careful steps before launching their attack and keep any ninjas out of west before that happens. With his thoughts made up, the White Knight left the hallway and made his way towards the guards to be ready.

As the knight left, a shadow figure was watching the whole thing and hums in his own thoughts. Hassan had been watching both the generals and knights, understanding and know that he must gather up the spy neck work in case things go their way. Everyone knows that Leaf ninja is very tricky and would pull any tricks in the book to get what they want. So, he and his group must be ready for anything.


	8. Chapter 5 The Retrieval Mission

**_Third POV_**

 **(Leaf Village)**

Three weeks have passed, and retrieval mission was underway. It was a long journey from Camelot to the Leaf Village, but the general, soldiers and knights have finally made it. The way back towards home will be easier than leaving it. The retrieval team had General Najenda and a small group of her army by her side. And lastly, three members of Knights of Roundtable, being Chiron, Atalanta, and Achilles. They have their orders to bring back their king's family clan inheritance back to the west.

They have also brought Sasuke with them and bring him to an area where Leaf can't find him until the deal was done. And he has been most upset but was shut up by a few hits to his wounds he had gained for badmouthing the Ice Queen and the wardens. So, he hadn't learned his lesson but was learning from pain. And that pain won't stop, if he keeps it up.

Moving on, the retrieval team were close the Leaf Village's gate and were allowed in without trouble what's so ever. The ninja gate watchers were informed to let them in and do not attack them what so ever.

As the retrieval team journeys through the streets of the village, civilians, and ninjas saw them and all of them had different mix emotions about them. Almost everyone was informed that Ren was King of the west and sent a team to get Senju clan items. Most were afraid or angry with them. Afraid of what they might to them if they joined in the war against them. Angry for hurting their Uchiha and having Ren being king.

Then Najenda started to see two people in front of her and her team, being who they would talk too. Minato Namikaze and Jiraiya were waiting for them. Two of them had just finished a stupid and long talk with Civilians/Elders meeting, having them being rude and stupid of what was going on.

"Have you come with an answer?" Najenda asked, cutting it the point.

She didn't want to be in the village for long. Once she gets back to Camelot, she would have to be ready for another meeting for the Leaf Village's fate.

"Yes, we have, with some changes to them," said Minato, relaxing himself to talk to them.

Najenda raised an eyebrow and said, "What kind of changes?"

She and the others kind of an idea what those changes are. The last meeting made it clear and things would get worse for the Leaf. It only means that something bad was about to come out and would end badly for the one that had spoken.

"Leaf has checked on something and have new orders for you. Since Ren was born in the Leaf and made Camelot, that makes the west the Leaf's property and you all now Leaf's soldiers. And my orders that you bring Ren back here to finish judgment and free Sasuke," Minato demanded with a commanding tone of voice.

The knights, Achilles, and Atalanta were upset of such a command. They have would follow their king and would not go against him for some figurehead leader. The Knights grabbed their swords, Achilles his spear, and Atalanta draws her bow out to strike the fools in front of them. However, they all stopped, when both Najenda and Chiron raised a hand up, signaling them to stop themselves from doing something rash. They cursed underneath their breath but followed their orders and think with their heads. They can't attack or talk back to them in the answer for some badmouth command. It would get things worse and their king would not want that.

"I think you should check on who holds the command over who. King Ren wasn't born in the Leaf, his birth was outside of the village and Leaf does not hold anything on him. You all made it clear when you banish him for doing his job as a ninja," Najenda replied, causing Minato to flinch.

Minato was hoping they didn't know that. He started to wonder how they know that Ren was born outside of the village.

"I think you been told a lie. And I think you should list-," said Jiraiya, but was cut off before making a bad remark.

"Our King does not lie and we all know more about him than any of you ever would. I have my orders to get the Senju Clan inheritance back to Camelot for the Uchiha dog's life. Fail to do so…well I think we know what would happen next," said Najenda, narrowing her eyes on Minato and Jiraiya.

Minato and Jiraiya filched and started sweat from the general's glair. They hoped they would gain Camelot through an old rule, but it looks like that failed. And now things are getting worse for them if things kept on getting worse.

"Now if you both want to keep on making trouble for us, then go ahead, but we have a mission and that mission will be fulfilled," said Najenda, clenching with her right metal fist and kept her glare on the fools in front of her.

Minato saw that he was thin ice and known trouble was the only thing waiting for him if he doesn't listen to them. He had no choice, but to give in.

"I will gather up the scrolls of the Senju Clan and all of their items," said Minato in a defeated tone of voice.

Jiraiya looked towards his former student and know that they have no choice. If they keep playing the game of control and acting like god. Then it would only get worse for leaf then it already is. With the war on their backs and now losing scrolls of the greatest clan in the village was a back lost for the Leaf. But they have a choice on the matter.

Najenda smiled and said, "That's better. Lead the way."

Minato and Jiraiya lead the retrieval team towards the Senju Clan main house to gather everything they needed for their king. The knights and soldiers were calming down but still had their guard up against feeling that someone was following them. While growing up or training in the west, many have a six sense to find or scenes that someone was close by. Now they have and could already guest that it will not end well for the Leaf.

Once the retrieval team made it towards the Senju Clan house, Minato had unlocked the level 10 seals to let them in and allowed the mission to go underway. Najenda nodded her head towards her soldiers, allowing them to go in and gather up all the scrolls of the Senju Clan. Chiron, Achilles, and Atalanta stand guard in case something happens and still had a feeling that someone was watching them from afar.

Before soldiers could place a hand on the scrolls, a kunai appeared out of nowhere and bolted towards one of the soldiers. Seeing the danger, Achilles got in front of solider to get the flying kunai in midair before it could hit its target.

Najenda, Chiron, Achilles, and Atalanta narrowed their eyes on who attacked them and know it will end for them. While Minato and Jiraiya were shocked that a ninja from their village is attacking Camelot's retrieval team. They know that something bad about happens and would get worse for them.

"What is going on!? Stop this at once!" Minato ordered, but his shout came on deaf ears as the attacks continue their assault and out of the shadows.

They were ANBU, yes, but had a black painted mask and wore black colors. They were not the nice ninja in the Leaf Village and were looking for trouble.

"I see, you can't keep your own soldiers under control," said Najenda in disgust.

Before one of the black masked ninjas could use earth style attack, an Atalanta fired an arrow towards his skull and caused him to fall back into the ground dead. The other masked ninjas went in to attack, but Achilles used his spear and launched four green air slashes into the air too hit all the ninjas within seconds. For a second nothing happens, but soon all the ninjas bleed all over and fell into pieces.

Minato and Jiraiya were shocked to the core and scared to move in an inch. They were close to losing their stomach and few civilians had done so.

"The King was right. They were going to cause trouble for us," Chiron muttered, remembering the meeting with King at the Roundtable.

The Knights and General were informed before the mission that trouble was going to come to them. From talks to control them by false old rules or attacking them like the cowards they were. They had a feeling that something like this was going to happen and things are about to get worse for the Leaf.

Getting out the shock state, Minato heads over to Najenda in hopes to appease her, but the glare tells him that it wasn't going to be easy.

"I can explain th-," said Minato, but was cut off by getting a hard-right handed slap by the general.

Minato falls to the ground from getting slap in the face and clenched onto his face. Jiraiya was close to speaking, but Chiron shook his head in no before he could speak out of turn again.

"You don't need to explain yourself. I've seen enough. You both better call in a meeting with your Council, because we are gonna need to have chat before we leave," said Najenda, glaring at the fools in front of her.

After recovering and getting out shocking state of mind, both Minato and Jiraiya ran off to call in a Council Meeting. They have a feeling that the meeting was going to end worse from then it already is if someone talks out of turn. But they have no choice and things will get worse for them.

 **(1 Hour Later – Council Camber)**

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" Koharu asked but was shut up when Minato glared at her.

Standing behind the Fourth Hokage was Jiraiya, who had his arms crossed and leaned against the wall with a tired look on his face. Both the Hokage and Sannin knew this meeting will not end well.

"I'm not the one who called this meeting," Minato replied.

"The who did?" Shikaku asked, suspiciously.

"I did," Najenda announced, pushing the doors open.

She and three members of the Knights of the Roundtable walked into the council chambers. The Clan Heads, Elders, and Sannin noticed the way they walked in with careful steps. The steps of an expert killer and from what the Sannin saw earlier, they are a skilled killer. The proof being a group of ANBU they have killed effortlessly.

"We are here to speak about what just happened an hour ago and have a new deal for the Uchiha dog," said Najenda, having her eyes narrowed a little.

"New!? We agreed to allow you take the belongings of the Senju Clan and you expect a new deal?" Homura asked with a glare, speaking out of turn.

"After your own ninja just attacked my soldiers and knights, who hadn't provoked yours in the slightest!?" Najenda asked with the glare of her own, making the old man shut up.

"They were under orders from someone else. I don't know who, but I have my guesses," said Minato, sending a glare to Danzo.

If Danzo was nervous, he wasn't showing it.

"And there will be an investigation into the matter and when we find out who ordered them to attack, they will be punished," said Minato.

"Investigation?" Achilles scoffed.

Atalanta agreed with her fellow Greek warrior and shook her head.

"If your investigation goes as well as ordering your own troops. I guess we don't have anything to worry," said Najenda in mocking tone of voice.

The general didn't like the Leaf Village and was upset with the fools in front of her, but she felt a hand on her shoulders and looked towards who's hand was on her. She didn't need to look and know who was calming her down. Chiron had his hand on the general's shoulder and calmed her down.

"No matter. We want retribution for your dishonorable attack towards us and we will get it," said Chiron, speaking for the general.

The Clan Heads and Elders narrowed their eyes at the threat, while the Civilians stand up and scream at the knights.

"We won't be giving anything else to that damn demon!"

"We should kill you all right now and be done with all this!"

"We had a deal! Now gives us the location of Sasuke Uchiha!"

Najenda sighed and was close to unleashing her anger on the fools. She looked back at Chiron to see it was alright to attack and he nodded in kind. With her mind up and getting okay from the archer, the whited haired aimed her metal arm towards a fat member of the Civilians and fired at will. The metal hand flew towards the fat man's head, grabbing his head and started to break it.

Everyone else was on edge and Civilians were about speak something stupid, but all the soldiers had their blades on their throats to force them to shut up. Seeing that she had done enough, Najenda had killed the fat man by smashing his head into pieces and had her metal arm come back towards her. With a few moments, her arm was fine and pulled strange item to make a call.

"Tell Queen Semiramis to unleash her Gardens on the Leaf dogs," said Najenda, ending the call and getting many to look at her in wonder

For the soldiers and Knights of Camelot, they know what their general might by gardens and while the Leaf was confused on the matter that was coming towards them. Then all the sudden they are started to feel something off and bad was coming towards them.

"What did you just do?" Danzo asked, knowing something bad was coming ahead.

Najenda didn't say anything, but only had a small smile on her face and waited for the strike to come onto the fools. The Leaf had no idea what was coming to them.

Then all the sudden a massive earthquake shook the whole village and every ninja felt a powerful wave of energy was coming towards. The wave of energy was deadly and met to kill, causing everyone to tense up and worry about what was coming.

Outside of council chamber, a powerful purple mana every blast shot right out of nowhere and towards the Hokage's face, being the Fourth's. The blast destroyed the whole face and caused many aftershocks of earthquakes. Every ninja to civilians was shock and loss for words. To see a powerful attack come out of nowhere and attack their leader's face was something no thought would see in their life.

What happens was the Wise Queen had used her Garden's power and launch a powerful magic attack to the fools. The Garden was no a garden that has flowers, no, it was something else and would explain very soon. Every Leaf council member was shocked and loss for words on what happened. To witness such a powerful attack onto to the Hokage's faces and felt the deadly aura made a few lost for words or wet their pants. They all know that they have no choice and must finish their deal.

"I think we have retribution. You attack my soldiers and knights in a low manner. Now, we attack you in kind and now we could finish our business here before things get out of hand," said Najenda, smiling and held all the cards.

Getting out of his shocked state, Minato got up and said, "Yes and no harm will come to you or your allies. Once you gain the Senju's belongings and give Sasuke's location for pick up, we will leave Camelot alone."

This gotten everyone attention and most were surprised by the Fourth words. Najenda and her followers were happy of this and their King's plan could go underway. The Clan Heads understand what their leader was saying and know that any more threats towards the west would bring their army changing towards. If only they know.

However, the Elders and Civilians were not happy and were about to make a bad remark, but with glare from the Hokage shut them up and sweat in fear of their leader. Danzo could wait a little longer before he makes his own plans to get what he wants. He just needs to buy his time and wait for the right time to strike.

"Good, now let's finish the small deal before the Wise Queen wants more to see her wrath," said Najenda, making a good point.

No one wants to see or face the Wise Queen or anyone of Queens' wrath. It was not a good thing to see or face. But moving on, the mission will be finish and the next stage of the King's plan will start if things go right in the House of Beliefs meeting.

 ** _End of Third POV_**

After three weeks have passed, my wives and I called together a meeting with our allies from the east to talk about what's was going and Leaf's fate. The people of the Leaf have gone too far and only care about power than anyone else. They call themselves gods, but they are trash and will be put down like one. If things go well in the meeting, then my plan for the Leaf will start.

I have just gotten word from Hassan that retrieval team had faced a few troubles but have dealt with it and called Semiramis to shut them up. I chuckled a little on what the Leaf have faced from my Wise Queen's wrath and was only the start. I have big plans for the Leaf and will shack the whole village.

"Ren," said a familiar female voice, getting my attention and entered into my study room.

I offered would come to the study room to think or read to gain more information. I turned around to see who gotten my attention and saw one of my girlfriends staying before me. She is young woman with pale skin, auburn hair, and red eyes. She wears a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wears a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She carried her Teigu, Gaea Foundation and was sucking on a lollipop. Her name is Chelsea, a member of the spy network, and one of my girlfriends.

"Yes, Chelsea?" I asked, putting away one of the books I was reading.

"The House of Beliefs are ready for you, Ren," Chelsea replied.

Camelot's allies from the east are here and now the meeting can get underway. When building my kingdom for peace, I thought about having my friends from the east and have them ally with the west. The allies of Camelot are leaders of their village and are also my friends I can trust. I would trust them over the Leaf any day.

"Thank Chelsea. I will be there in a few," I said, walking towards the door of the study room to exit out.

Before I could, Chelsea held my right hand with care and love, getting my attention to look at her. I was about to speak but was cut off when she gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I was surprised at first but smile and held my girlfriend close to me. She was surprised at first, but warped her arms around my neck, putting body close to me. I put my arms around her hips, keeping her safe in my warm embrace.

I smiled and said, "I remember this embrace, Chelsea. Do you?"

"Yeah, I remember. You have saved me and held me close to you like a knight in shining armor," Chelsea replied.

I chuckled and said, "I am a knight in shining armor. I was back then and still one now."

"Would my knight have my hand to be wed one day?" Chelsea asked with warm smiled on her face.

Chelsea won't be the first to ask me that. Brynhildr, Leone, Chelsea and I will have sent up are wedding within next month. When the Leaf is done once and for all, I will marry them and have a new hope for great future ahead of me.

"Within next month, Chelsea. When the Leaf is on fire, I will marry you and the others. I plan on having a good life with the ones I love and have no one trying to control me," I replied.

"Thank you, Ren. Before you go to the meeting, you should know something," said Chelsea, using her fingers to draw circles on my chest.

"What is it, Chelsea?" I asked, wounding what I miss or not know.

"Medea and Medusa would like to be in your CRA and one day marry you," Chelsea replied, causing me to be surprise.

I was about to speak, but Chelsea placed one of her fingers on my lips to keep me quiet.

"They have loved you for a long time, Ren. They kept their feelings quiet and wait for the right time to talk about it. I think you should talk to them before the Leaf Village faces the wrath," said Chelsea, making a good point into light.

Medea and Medusa…I am a fool for not seeing their feelings for me sooner. I can understand why they kept quiet about it, but they could have told me. Now I feel bad and now want to make things right with them.

"Thank you, Chelsea, for being this up. I will talk to them after the meeting with our allies and talk to them of their feelings. I have always care about and helped them from their bad history," I said, stroking Chelsea's hair.

Chelsea smiled and said, "Thank you Ren for understanding. And me and the other girls talk about this. So, don't worry and go be a good King for Camelot."

"I will my future wife," I said, giving my girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips before walking out of the study room.

As I walked towards the House of Beliefs meeting with the allies from the east, I could not help myself in remembering on what Chelsea met on warm embrace and how it reminded us on how I saved her. In the old assassin days, I met Chelsea and we had some ups and downs, but most parts were good to remember. On one mission, I saved her from undead puppets and later we grew to love each other for who we are. So yeah, there is that.

The House of Beliefs is the first step towards me plan for the Leaf Village. I will ask for the support of my friends and Camelot's allies on the village to burn into the ground. The Hokage, elders, civilians and most of the ninja clan heads will face my wrath for crossing the line. I vow that Leaf shall face flames of war and death. But I will not be war lord and kill those that have no part in this. I may hate the village for they have done to me but will not my hated get in the way and kill innocents. I am better than that and will show them all that when my plan takes place.


	9. AN

I have just read some harsh comments laty and could only say one thing...enough

I understand criticism and that makes writers better. And I understand that my grammar, writting , and story is bad and you all want me to close my books down. I sometimes can deal with criticism and cyper bullying, but I have gone through some roft times with my half older brother did to me and my family. He would have say rude and harsh things about my learning disabilites, ideas and how bad I am. I know I am not perfect and nobody is. I understand that and will keep on writing.

However, if I keep on getting rude comments (everyone is a credit), I wont writing anymore on fan fiction net and just stay with wattpad. So please enough.

Too the nice viewers, keep on writing and enjoying my story.


	10. Chapter 6 The House of Beliefs

**AN: I'm back!**

 ** _Third POV_**

The House of Beliefs was a government house system built by King Ren and Queen Jeanne to build a trust of friendship between Camelot and its allies from the east. The West will not only add their allies when at war, but also give them medical supplies, equipment, food, water, and have tournaments from time to time.

Each of their allies were from different villages and have their own leaders. Camelot also had an agreement with their allies on having their Jinchuurikis (Yugito, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Fu) stay at the west if they want. The allies of the west are; Sand Village, Snow/Spring Village, Waterfall Village, Wave Village, Demon Village, Mist Village, Cloud Village, and Stone Village.

The Sand Village has the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand and his sibling bodyguards. Gaara had to know Ren for an along time and was grateful for his help in healing his demonic wounds. When the Leaf banished the white-haired knight, Gaara vowed to make sure the Leaf pay for what they did to his friend and started off small. He had Sand and Leaf be on not so friendly terms with one another. With Camelot's support, they gain a much better deal that supports both friends and allies alike.

The Snow or Spring Village has Koyuki Kazahana and with her a few samurai bodyguards. Koyuki had to know Ren since he helped her village be free from her tyrant of an uncle and help build a peaceful era for the new village. Like the Sand, she also vowed to make sure the Leaf pay for what they did and done a great job of it too. With Camelot's add, they gain a better equipment to help their village build newer equipment.

The Waterfall Village has Shibuki and with him is the Jinchuuriki of the Seven-Tails, Fu. They too have known Ren for a long time and hate the Leaf Village for what they have done. The Wave and Demon Village have their leaders, but they mostly do training with Camelot and return they gain protection.

The Mist Village has the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi and with her two bodyguards. Mei had known Ren when Camelot's and he added her during the Civil War in the Mist and ended the bloody war. After the war, the West gives the Mist good trading and partnership between them. It was rumored that Mei might have feelings for the King of Camelot, but let's wait and see for that rumored to be true or not.

The Cloud and Stone Village were the hardest villages to earn and gain the West some trade. But over time, the leaders of the two villages had a meeting the King of Camelot. Soon the leaders of their village put aside their pride and listen to the king. Later they gain a great trading, partnership, and give their Jinchuuriki great future asylum if they wish to stay in the west.

It has been a long time since all the village's leaders came together to met King Ren and had a meeting in the House of Beliefs. If the King has called them all together, then it means that the king has some news to share. Little did they know, that the king has big news and plans for the Leaf to face judgment once and for all.

 ** _End of Third POV_**

"They are here…finally. It is time," I mumbled to myself and walked towards the meeting room with Jeanne by my side.

It has been some time since I got Camelot's allies together again. The first time was just a meeting with the Sand and Mist about training and what ideas can we talk about with other villages that wanted to join the west. The second and last one was after the war in the Sand Village and that war has left behind a mark that will take awhile to heal. Now a new meeting was coming to talk about the Leaf Village's fate once and for all.

Once I walked, guards bowed before their King and were greeted with smiles from the leaders of the villages of the east. The meeting room had six seats that had each and different ages waiting for me to start the meeting. And, two thrones for Jeanne and myself to be seated in. Gaara sat in the first seat on the right with his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, standing behind as bodyguards. Taking the seat next to him on the left was Mei with her bodyguards by her side.

Shibuki sat next to Gaara on the right side with Fu standing by his side. Next to him was Koyuki with her samurai guards on standby. Taking the seat on left side of hers was Ay, the Fourth Raikage and a good friend of mine. He has a couple of his young brother's students with him as bodyguards and Yugito was one of them. Taking her seat on the right side was the Fourth Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi. She had taken the kage position from her grandfather and has led her village to great trust with Camelot. She had her bodyguards and was waiting for me to show up.

"Welcome everyone to the House of Beliefs' meeting. Now we have everyone, and the meeting can start," I said, taking my seat with Jeanne following behind me and took her seat.

"It's has been awhile since we gather up, Ren," said Shibuki.

"Indeed, it has been, Shibuki," Koyuki commented, agreeing with Shibuki.

I nodded my head and said, "It has been awhile since I called everyone together for a meeting. The last time was after the war with Akatsuki and we all built up a great trust."

Everyone agreed with me and understand it. Sure, we had hard times, namely Cloud and Stone, but it all worked out and here we are.

"Very true, my friend. However, I don't think this meeting is all about catching up like old times," said Gaara, making a good point.

"I agree with Lord Kazekage. As much I love talking to old friends or sparing. I think Ren has something to talk about and needs us to talk about it," said Ay, having the others agreeing with him and Gaara.

"Yes, indeed, Ay. This meeting is about what has happened here in Camelot and what village's fate to talk about," I replied, getting everyone to wonder.

To hear that something has happened here in Camelot got everyone to wonder what happen and what I wanted to talk about. I wanted too, but I need to gather my thoughts up first on what I want to say first. Jeanne held my hand to calm me down and looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Would you like me to tell them what happen?" Jeanne asked, keeping her hand on mine.

"Yes please," I replied, holding her hand back with care and love.

I want to leave the past behind me and never look back at the village that wants to control my life. Nor I want to talk about the village. My queens/wives, friends, and family know very well on how much pain the village cause me and why I don't want to talk about the village.

But now, they focused my hand to unleash the flames of war onto them. If this meeting works out, then war will come to the Leaf and burn to the ground for all the pain they cased onto me.

"The Leaf Village send their loyal dogs to sneak into the west in hopes to enter the tournament to win and tried to talk to the rulers of Camelot to ally with their rotten village. That didn't work and had many strikes when they had stayed here. First attacking one of the Hassan. Second, speaking to me and my fellow queens on a low matter. Third trying to assassinate Ren after losing the tournament. Finally, they had the spines to command our King to disown his own marriage and kinghood to some dogs," said Jeanne, getting many to be on edged.

I started to feel a lot KI was leaking out and know who was doing it. I don't want them to be angry when I talk to them.

"Enough!" I commanded with my right hand in the air and caused everyone to stop.

Once everyone calmed down and gather up the information that was told to them.

"While I understand your anger for what Leaf did me back then and what they have done now. I would like to see the Leaf pay and have a plan on doing, but first I must ask everyone's thought on the matter at hand first before I launch the flames of war," I said, seeing everyone in deep thought on what I said.

If someone asked me, why haven't I already launch war onto the Leaf or killed off the Uchiha dog and be done with both? At first, I wanted both to suffer long enough for the snake to finish the job and destroyed that damned village once and for all.

I am not a person that looks for killing those that have done me wrong or destroying my past. No, all I have ever wanted was peace and to never look back at my past. I'm a king of a peaceful kingdom, husband to wonderful wives, a great family to have, and I will like to keep it that happiness. However, if someone would have done many things against me and demanded to take everything I have away. I will answer in kind and it looks like that my past will burn down to the ground.

"While I understand you very well, my friend. I know that you don't seek war in peace and have your people be out of the war. That is understandable and what is about to come next is also understandable," said Gaara, giving his thoughts and a nodded his head.

I nodded my head to my friend, agreeing what he said and understand his answer. That's one down and five more to go. I looked to the others, waiting for their answer.

Mei sighed and said, "Are you sure there is no other way?"

I looked at Mei and saw a deep concern in her eyes. Like she was a worry for me like someone in love would be. Temari, Kurotsuchi, and Yugito also shared the same look of concern and love within their eyes. Hmm, I see now. So, not only do I need to talk to Medea and Medusa, now I have more.

If Chelsea didn't tell me about their feelings, I won't have an open mind on those that had feelings for me. I want things to be slow and like to see it where it goes. But let's move with the meeting first before anything else.

"I'm quite sure, Mei. The Leaf is becoming a big problem and it needs to be put down," I replied.

Kurotsuchi sighed and said, "The Leaf was always trouble for every village since that damn Lord Fourth came along."

"Indeed, they have, and I think Ren has an idea. Being the reason, he called us all together," said Shibuki, bring out a good point.

I nodded my head said, "Yes. While I can just launch an all-out war against the Leaf and the end will have the village burn into the ground. It will cause some trouble later and I have a better idea in mind. I will have my spies within Orochimaru's army to cause some infighting while they cripple the village to a high level where my small part of my army and I can finish the job."

Ay stroked his bread and said "I see now. While Orochimaru does the work and fulls the void by destroying the village. Many will think that the snake had destroyed the village and had died during the war, thus getting the Leaf village to pay for their pride and ego."

"It sounds like a good idea, but how you are going to make their stay down and not raise up as a ninja village again?" Gaara asked.

"A simple one. I will have one of my spymasters send a message to the Lord Fire and talk about what been going laity. I have a feeling that he and I will get along just fine and agree on putting the Leaf village down," I replied.

Everyone started to think in their thoughts on what's been going on and how my plans can affect the Leaf to a great level. I understand and will wait for the others say in the matter. I already have half on board and have a good support with my allies. Unlike the Leaf, I will not focus my allies for anything or command them into something they don't like. I will understand their wishes and support them of their choices.

Before anyone could say a word, someone appeared out of shadows and before the House of Beliefs. At first, everyone and I were on guard, but soon we saw the white skulled mask and understand who was here before us. One of the Hassan has entered and wonder why. Odd, very odd, but let's see what's going on now.

"Forgive me, my King. I didn't wish to cause everyone to be on edge," said Hassan with a bow, kneeling before us.

I waved my hand and said, "That's fine, Hassan. You won't have come in if it wasn't important. Now please tell me what news you bring."

Hassan raised up and said, "Yes my King. Lady Tsunade and Queen Arturia requested you to meet them at your quarters."

I raised an eyebrow, wounding if something has happened, but soon relaxed when knowing my mother was with my wife. So, I should have nothing to worry about and the meeting could use the break.

"Thank you, Hassan, I will visit my mother and wife soon. And I think we can all use the break before finishing our talk. We come back to the House of Beliefs within twenty minutes and finish our talk about the Leaf's fate," I said, getting everyone to agree with me and could also use the break.

Seeing that everyone agreed with me, I nodded my and got up out of my chair to walk to my quarters. Jeanne followed behind me to our quarters and the other leaders left to their guest rooms to rest for a short while. A good break was needed and could help everyone to refresh their minds on the matter at hand. I just hope that things can work for me and wonder what news does Arturia need to share.

 ** _Third POV_**

 **** **(Leaf Village)**

While the meeting in the Camelot goes underway and on hold for the moment. Back at the Leaf Village, the retrieval mission was almost finishing. After the Wise Queen unleashed her power onto the fools of the Leaf and getting Senju Clan inheritance too Najenda and her forces. Everything was going right for Ren and while Leaf goes bad.

Minato, Elders, and Civilians were on the edge of their seats. The war with Orochimaru coming closer with ninja armies losing food, water, and medical items. It looks like that snake will win with Leaf destroyed and grain all that he wants. So, yeah that's not good.

The Clan Heads were on somewhat on the edge of their seats. They all started to understand that the Leaf was going lose and was lost since the Fourth came to power. Their Hokage has made a lot of mistakes that cost them a lot and for what they gain back. Only pain, lose, and soon their home was next.

Sasuke was soon enough brought back to the Leaf in an upsetting matter, having some wounds on his body from wardens of Camelot. Never badmouth the Ice Queen, Snake Mistress, and Demon Warden. They will put a bad hurt on who badmouthed them and the Uchiha has already gained the wounds.

Some of the ninja from Leaf 12 have gathered up and talked their thoughts on the matter at hand. All of them understand why Ren disagreed to help the Leaf or do any trading. If one of them were kicked out for doing their job has a ninja. It was understandable and none of them blamed him for what was going on.

While everyone was deep in their own thoughts, some with hate, lose or being on edge. Kushina was at home alone, being deep in thought on what's been going on. She has always been on edge since she first saw Ren or was around him. Whenever she saw him, she was jealous of what he does and glad for some reason. Whenever she was around him, she started to feel like she wanted to know or understand him. She sighed and wish she can find the answers to these unknown questions. While the red-haired was deep in thought, an unknown shadow with a white mask was watching the red-haired very closely.

The spy wonder why the wife of the Fourth will be so in thought and think about the King. It could be for many reasons but should be looked at. The shadow made his mission to find and report it back to his King when the time comes. But for now, he wants and finishes the mission he was signed too. Whitch was making sure everything was ready for the village burns into the ground.


	11. Chapter 7 The Leaf Burns: The Shadow

**AN: The ending of this book is coming close (Two or three more chapters away), but still can keep on writing. Just a note; that this story is a BETA (Real thing) voisin and will be rewriting this story after I am done. Like some plot lines will be the same like this book, but will have some changes and have chapters that show how Ren became a Knight and later a King of the West. Tell me what you all think and what ideas you can give out. Now that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

As Jeanne and I walked towards our quarters, I thought about why my mother and Arturia wanted to talk about. At first, I thought it was something bad has happened or onto my wife, but it went away. If my mother was with my wife or the other wives, then I can relax and wait to see the news.

I opened the double doors of my quarters and saw Arturia setting on the edge of the bed with my mother by her side. My wife rubbed her hands together, being a little uneasy and had my mother helping to relax. Something is making my wife unease and I like to know to help her out.

"Arturia are you okay?" I asked with a little worry in my voice and kneed in front of her.

My mother got up from her spot, giving us some space and allowed my other wife to take her spot. I saw Arturia was getting more unease by th second, having a hard time to speak and needed some help. I held her hands with care, having her relax and calm enough to speak. Jeanne put her hand on Arturia's right shoulder, giving her more help to relax her unease.

"Arturia relax. I am here now," I said, having her calmed finally.

Arturia started to relax, take some deep breaths and said, "Ren, you love me and the others, right?"

"Yes, I do love you and those who are with me. And I am here to listen to what you must tell me," I replied, rubbing her fingers with my own.

"Okay, Ren… I have some news to share with you and I need to know that you will still be with me no matter what I tell you next?" Arturia asked, holding my hands with care and love.

"Of course, Arturia. I will never leave you or anyone I care about," I replied, holding her hands with care.

Arturia smiled and took my hands, placing it on her stomach and took some deep breaths.

"I'm pregnant with our child, Ren," said Arturia, after getting her breath back to say the words and had a small smile on her face.

My eyes widen on hearing what Arturia said. Jeanne and I shocked for words. I thought about having a family and later kinds. But I never imaged this soon or hear that one of my wives are pregnant. I mean, Merlin gives my wives and I some magic seals the protects during our lovemaking. And my mother made pills in the cause. So, how?

"Pregnant? But I thought Merlin's magic seals and mother's pills kept you and everyone else from getting pregnant?" I said, questioning the shock of news and was still quite happy to hear.

"It works, yes. But not when you and your wives go at it like rabbits in heat," My mother said with a smile on her face.

Jeanne and Arturia blushed in deep red and looked away. I blushed in light pink on how my mother knows about that. I did place soundproof seals to make sure no one heard us and get some sleep. I sighed and focus on what was in front of me now.

I placed my right hand on my wife's chin, making her look at me and said, "Arturia, I am very happy to hear that one of my wives is pregnant. I look forward to raising our child in the era of peace where no one can harm us or our family."

Tears of joy came down from Arturia's face and she smiled happily at what I said. I smiled and wrapped away her tears with my left hand. She hugged me close to her and I hugged her back with the same love. I saw that Jeanne was a bit down but was happy to hear the news. I need help her out and make her happy.

"Jeanne," I said, getting her attention and had Arturia let me go to speak.

Jeanne looked at me and waited for me to speak.

"I understand you are down but don't worry. I still love you and my other wives. If you or anyone of others happen to get pregnant with our child. I will be more than happy to raise that child in an era of peace with his or her siblings," I said, getting Jeanne into a three-way hug with Arturia and me.

Jeanne smiled and said, "Thank you, Ren. While I am a little bit down, but I am happy to hear that you look forward too on becoming a father for not just Arturia's, but to the others and my child. I look forward to on becoming a mother and you raising our child in that era of peace."

I hugged my wives close to me for a good long while. I am so happy on becoming a father and could look forward to that. My plans for the Leaf to burn down to the ground was slowly going away. I still plan on doing it, but for now. For now, I want to plan a happy future where I can not only be a King for my people and husband for my wives but to be a father for my child or children that are coming. Yeah, that's a great future to plan.

 ** _Third POV_**

 **(Leaf Village)**

"Are sure you about this Minato?" Jiraiya asked with worn out sigh leaving out of his mouth.

"I'm quite sure Jiraiya. I know for a fact that the Stone Village is somehow helping Orochimaru and his army. They have also hated the Leaf for many years and they somehow stopped. I don't believe that, and this is the best course of action to do it," Minato replied, having his mind all made up.

Both Minato and Jiraiya had gotten words that the snake was close by and his army had already destroyed many of the Leaf's army and was getting close to his target. The Fourth had a thought that the Stone Village had been helping the snake from the start, but the old pervert man thought a different way. A village that stops all the sudden from going after their rival village in the weaken status and they are somehow are in this war. No, he didn't believe that, but others thought otherwise.

"We have no proof that the Stone Village is helping Orochimaru. And we attack now at a village that has no leader and destroyed the village. We will no longer gain any support from the Fire Lord," said Jiraiya, reminding his former student of what's ahead of them.

"I am the Hokage! My word is a law! You and everyone else will follow my word and law! And I say we attack the Stone Village and burn it down to the ground!" Minato yelled, snapping at his former teacher.

This stunned the old pervert man on how his former student yelled at him and was now acting like a tyrant that he always fought against. He knows he can't win against Minato final command or will of the Hokage. But he has a feeling that the will of the Hokage will burn away if things go his way.

Jiraiya sighed, giving up on fighting his student and said, "Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Good. Now go inform our army that we have a new plan of an attack and I want no survives," Minato ordered his follower to give his order out.

The old man nodded his head and left to give the order out. While the whole talk was going on, two people had heard the whole thing and had different feelings about what happened. Hassan of the Cursed Arm had watched the whole things from the open window in the shadows and needed to tell his rulers about what was going to happen to one of the ally's village. The Stone and their leader had been goods with the west and their rulers. It will sadden the King's heart to hear that one his friends' village was destroyed. It was not going happen, and spy was going to make sure of that.

The shadow jumped and made his way out of the village to send a message to the drove that sat at the condor of the village, leaving the other person to be deep in thought. Naruto had heard the whole talk between his father and Jiraiya. He was disappointed and sadden what his father was becoming. His own father was becoming a tyrant and will do anything win. Even it means to kill a whole village just to win or cast his own family aside.

Over the years that Ren was banished, Naruto saw something was changing his own father and saw fear in his eyes. With all the village that once supported the Leaf dropped out and joined their code. The young ninja saw how much his father was changing and how bad it was affecting the family.

Minato would have fights with Kushina and never look at his children with happiness or proud in his eyes but in hate and disappointed. Saying that village was more in need than his own family. Naruto sighed in deep thought and walked away from the Hokage's office. He knows he can't do any or talk his own father out his tyrant plans for the Stone Village.

Naruto understands that he was weak after his loss against Achilles and plans on becoming stronger. He will become stronger than anyone in the Leaf, but he must wait and make his own plans for the Leaf and father. He just had to wait and but his time for the right moment to strike. But for now, he waits like a lion waiting for his prey.

However, Naruto didn't notice that he was being watched by two different beings and could not see a dark future that was ahead of him. One was God from the Greek side and had big plans for the young ninja. The other one was another shadow to watch the Leaf and will need to tell his rulers what was going on with the young man. They both saw that he was heading down a path that will not change him but change everything around him and become something. He also didn't notice that something special was bounded within him and was starting to awake from it's along sleep.

With the shadow, Hassan of the Cursed Arm knows that he must do something and inform his rulers what was going in the Leaf. He did have a couple of his spies within the village and know they can keep a close on the dogs, but his King had ordered him to watch the village and strike his targets when the time comes. While that may be true and his orders were not be broken, but he can at least inform his ruler of what happen and await new orders.

"Yes, that could work," Hassan thought to himself with a smile underneath his mask and started to call his King or Queens to give them information.

Soon holo magic circle appeared out of nowhere before shadow man and showed one of the Queens' face to answer the call.

"Yes, who is it?" the queen asked, being the Wise Queen.

" **I** **ha** ve **som** e n **e** w **infor** mat **ion to** **share** ," Hassan replied.

Each and all different Hassans speak normal or different from the other. The Cursed Arm one speaks from demonic too normal from time to time but mostly does his deep voice.

Semiramis raised an eyebrow and said, "Hassan? What do you have to tell me? I thought that your mission in the Leaf meet no calling in until the final event started?

Hassan nodded and sighed, knowing that Semiramis was right and broke in order, but this was important.

"I **kn** o **w** **Queen Semiramis** , b **ut** **I** **ha** v **e** **a** **lot** **o** f **infor** ma **tion** t **o** **sha** re **wi** t **h** **King Ren** a **n** d **you** ," Hassan replied with a bow from his head.

Semiramis sighed to herself and understand why Hassan broke his orders. He won't have to if it wasn't for good reason. So, she will hear him out.

"Very well, Hassan. Report of your findings," said Semiramis, having the idea that something had come up.

Hassan nodded his head and said, " **Thank you**. **M** y s **pi** e **s** **and** I **h** a **v** e **fo** u **nd** **ou** t **th** a **t** **something** i **s** **happ** e **ning** to **Kushina** , **Naruto** and **co** up **le** o **th** er **Clan Heads** **tha** t **ma** y **or** m **ay n** o **t be** a pro **bl** e **m** **for us.** **Lastly,** I ju **st** f **ou** nd **out** t **h** a **t t** h **e dog Hokage** h **as** b **ee** n **think** ing t **ha** t a **village** **is** h **elp** i **ng** t **h** e **snake** **and** p **la** n **o** n t **aki** ng o **ve** r t **he** **Stone Village by burning it to the ground**."

Semiramis was surprised that the dogs will go that far and destroyed a village that has nothing to do with their little war. She did saw this event coming but never thought that the Leaf's target will be a big village than a small village. But one must be ready for the unforeseen events and take careful steps towards it. Also, that some of the ninjas are having trouble with what's been going on…that could work for a plan to burn the Leaf but let's move on. First thing first.

"I see, Hassan. Thank you for telling me this. Stand by for new orders. I will tell my husband of what you find out and what should happen next. For now, watch over the dog Hokage and the Root ninja till then. Understand?" Semiramis ordered/asked the shadow assassin.

" **I understand Queen Semiramis** ," Hassan replied with a bow and understand what he must do until his king knows.

Once the magic circle disappeared, leaving the shadow to get back to work and a queen to be deep in her thoughts. Semiramis sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead with her right hand, being worn out from what's been going on. The Leaf just can't leave her lover out this or stop for gaining power. She understands why her husband will burn the village down to the ground and finally be free from the chain of his past. The village had the choice to walk away and be done with them, but no, they kept on playing god and soon the flames of war was coming to them.

Semiramis was son deep in thought that she did not notice that her husband was close by and kneed in front of her by the throne. The King had just gotten back from finishing the House of Belief's meeting and news of Arturia's pregnancies. The King knows that he must plan for the Leaf's fall, but that can wait. He wanted to visit his wives and girlfriends to tell them the news of the Queen of Knights' pregnancies. And, tell the other women some news for them to have. He was going to leave, but he started noticing that his queen was deep in thought and could use the help.

Ren could tell that something was wrong with Semiramis and need to know. He walked towards his wife's throne and kneed down in front of her. He hoped that nothing has happened to her or the kingdom when the meeting was going on.

 ** _End of the Third POV_**

"My Queen, what's wrong?" I asked, getting my wife out of her thoughts and attention towards me.

Semiramis sighed and said, "It seems that the Leaf can't just give up on being prideful and wanting more power."

"I see, and I take it that Hassan has found something that caused you to be so troubled," I said, understanding my wife's trouble and stroking her long hair with my right hand to calm her down.

Semiramis started to calm down and smile a little towards me. She held my right hand with hers, stopping me from stroking her hair and placed our hands on her lap.

"The Leaf want to destroy the Stone Village in fear that our allied with the snake. But we both know that the Stone Village is not with the snake and have been good friends with Camelot for some time now. I have Hassan on standby for new orders to hear," said Semiramis, rubbing my fingers with hers and held my hands with care.

I sighed and know very well that the Leaf has caused new trouble for us to face. Not hard ones, but still a problem with the right answer to fix the problem. I think I have an idea how I can get this news to work out for me and help the Stone Village without using my knights just yet.

"I already have a plan my queen that won't get the Leaf on our necks or go after our allies. Their pride will be their gain and soon their downfall," I said, having the plan all gather up and ready to share with my shadow assassin.

Semiramis smiled, knowing what my plan was and placed her arms around my neck. I smiled at her and put my arms around her waist. Our body was up against each other's and the warm embrace was very relaxing for us to enjoy.

"I'm happy to have a husband that doesn't give up or allow others to walk over him. I'm quite happy to have you, Ren, in my life and maybe one day have a child with you like the others and Arturia has," said Semiramis with a warm smile.

I was about speaking, but my wise queen placed her finger on my lips to keep me quiet. First Arturia has our child and now Semiramis wants one. I did plan on telling the others, but how does she know that already. I then looked upon the throne and saw white feather drover sitting above us, cleaning itself and watching us. I laughed a little with a smile on my face and understand how she got the information.

"You had a drove watching me during the House of Beliefs meeting and followed me to hear the big news," I said with a warm smile on my face.

Semiramis let out a small giggled and said, "Yes I did, and I am happy for Arturia to bare your child. I too wise to bare your child and raise him or her with their siblings in the era of peace you fought for so long."

"I look forward to that, Semiramis," I replied, giving my wife a kiss on the lips.

Semiramis soon kissed back and held me close to her, keeping her arms locked and I kept my arms locked too. We monad as the kiss went on and our tongues battle the other. We stayed the warm embrace for a while and kiss went on until we needed a break for air. My wife smiled at me with a light blush on her face and rested her head on my chest. I placed my head on top of hers, relaxing with my wife in my arms.

I understand Semiramis very well and will be happy to have a big family in the era of peace that was ahead of us. It will be a great reward to have and share with the people I care about. My wife had a troubled past, but with my help, she was happy with her life like she is right now. I will have told Hassan to strike and get some things ready, but for now, I just want to be with my wives, family, friends, the people I care about, and plan big things for the future.

 ** _Third POV_**

After King and Queen share their moments and told the others of the news they had share, Hassan was late informed by his rulers had new orders for him and afterwards can follow his mission that he was signed too. The assassin understands what his new orders were and will follow them by the letter.

The mission was breaking into one of the Root Ninja base and cause some chaos within their base. Hassan will have to kill everyone and leave no one alive. No lose ends or have anyone reporting too the Hokage. It must look like that the snake did it to have the fools follow a travel that the king wants them to follow. The assassin will do his new mission and has the right plan on doing it.

"A good mission for a skillful assassin such as myself to finish with no trouble," Hassan thought to himself as he leaps into the shadows and made his way towards the building of the Root ninja.

The Root ninja base was black painted and a cover up with many secret seals that protects from other ninjas to get in, but not for the assassin. He easily sneaks in without setting off the seals on and just walked in back door. He saw the Root ninjas were seating like robots and were grey clothing on them. The shadow let out a small laughter on how easy this mission will be.

Not one of the ninjas notice Hassan coming in and getting his weapons of choose out. He draws out his Dirks, small black daggers meant to be utilized as throwing weapons rather than as melee weapons. Their tips are hooked, making removal from the target a hard task once they have struck. The shadow grabbed five for his left hand to carry, aiming at his target within the shadows and ready to strike for his foes to see.

Then out of nowhere, five dirks came out of the shadows and stabbed five ninjas in the heads, having their bodies fell into the ground and getting the others to be on their guard. The Root ninjas started to look around for their killer but had no luck and only gained a dirk to the head or heart, thus killing them within mere seconds.

However, one of the Root ninja blocked the dirks coming towards him with his katana, swing it to the left and right. Hassan saw the ninja that blocked his attacks was different from the others and needed to make this quick. One of his students was getting the body of the Sound ninja here to set the plan in moment. The soon he kills the black ninja, the quick the plan goes underway. He has little choice, but too use his hidden weapon.

" **It been awhile since I did my hidden ability** ," said Hassan, cutting off his clothed arm and unleashing a power one hit killing move.

Hassan's right arm was dark orange deformed spider-like arm, having a deadly aura surrounding it and started moved forwards towards the Root ninja.

" **Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat!** " Hassan shouted, having his right arm and aura going in for the kill.

The black ninja saw the arm and started to cut the cursed arm off with his sword, but the arm swings left and right, avoiding the strikes. The arm touched the chest, causing the ninja to swing downwards at it before the effects could take place. The attacking arm went back to the shadow to avoid the strike, but it was already too late for the ninja.

Hassan gather up the magic and soon a grey fake heart appeared before his cursed arm. The Root ninja didn't saw it and started to dash forward towards the assassin, having his bade pointed upwards at his target. However, it was too late for him to attack, his fate was in the hands of the shadow and soon will be in death's embrace.

 **CRUSH! SPLASH!**

Blood started to come out of the Root ninja's chest and his heart beat was fading away all the sudden. His eye widens in shock and pain rushed through out his body. He looked forward and saw cursed right hand crushing the fake heart and had blood dripping downwards.

Hassan had used his deadly move and finish his target. His hidden and deadly move, Zabaniya, had done it work. Once the cursed arm touches the targets chest where the heart was, it soon creates a fake heart to mirror the real heart for the assassin to crush it and gain the knowledge of his victims.

The mission was over, and the quarter part of the Root ninjas have been crushed by Hassan of the Cursed Arm. The plan was going along has the King wanted to be and soon the Leaf will turn their attention towards the snake for the next part of the plan to start.


	12. Chapter 8 The Leaf Burns 2: The Gardens

**Play Finally See by From Ashes to New**

Everything was going to plan, and I have okay from my meeting with House of Beliefs to unleash the flames of war onto the Leaf Village. I have gotten my three generals to summon a small part of their armies together and wait for more orders. Camelot was going into lockdown mode, to keep the people safe until the war was over. While I don't like to bring my people to war, but I have little choice and will keep my people safe from war.

Hassan has told me that dogs have taken the bite and are launching their full forces of ninjas onto the snake, giving us the opening to strike. The Leaf's pride will be their downfall and the flames of war are coming towards them. After this war, I plan on living in the era of peace with my family and friends.

I walked down the hallways to think my plan through, planning everything out and what will happen afterward when everything was done with the Leaf. While the snake and dogs fight over the piece of meat, my spies within both forces will send flash information to their leaders and have them fight where I want to end their lives. Then the flames of war can start in the village that has caused me pain and will burn down to the ground. I have everything ready and waiting. I just need to wait for my wives/queens, knights, generals, and armies to be ready for what's about to come next.

While I was walking, I started to feel that two people were close by and a smile appeared on my face on knowing who was following me. It's hard to sneak up on me these days.

"You two can come on out now, Medusa, Medea," I said with a warm smile on my face.

I heard gasped of shock and started to hear footsteps coming behind me. I turned around to see Medusa coming down from celling and Medea coming out of the shadows by magic. I smiled at them and was looking for them. I needed to talk them of what Chelsea had told me a while ago.

"I'm surprised that you find us quickly than the old days. You have grown just fine within your abilities, King Ren," said Medusa with a smile on her face.

"Indeed, Medusa. King Ren has grown in growth, skills, and abilities over the years," said Medea, agreeing with her friend.

I shook my head and said, "Please no title Medusa and Medea. You both are my friends and people I can trust with my life. Also, I have been looking for both of you for some time now."

Medusa and Medea were shocked at first and blushed in light pink, knowing that Chelsea had told me of their feelings. Seeing that both were quiet, I started to speak first to come them down, and when did they have feelings for me.

"When did you both have feelings for me and why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, walking closer to the two girls in front of me.

Medea was having trouble and Medusa doing alright for the most part.

Medusa sighed and said, "It started when you came to me at my temple and offered me a place by your side. At first, I thought you were going to use and cast me aside but was happy that I was wrong. You gave me a place by your side, looked at me as your friend, showed kindness to me and never looked at me as a monster, but a person. I feel in love for some time now but held back in fear if you didn't feel the same way and saw that you were having your problems, Ren."

I walked up to Medusa, holding her hands together with my own and rubbed them to calm her down. A smile appeared on my face and my hands reached upwards for her eyepatch, removing it slowly to see her eyes before me. She tried to stop me, but I rubbed her cheeks to calm and went back on removing the eyepatch.

Once the eyepatch, I saw the eyes of a beautiful woman that had feelings and was no monster. Medusa had a beautiful golden snake-like eye that could easily affect me, but with training over the years, it has no effect towards me and no magic eyes can hurt me. Thank Merlin for that.

I looked at Medea waiting for her to speak, who was deep in thought but gain enough time to speak.

"I had feelings for you on the day you found me after my heart was broken and was fixed by you, Ren. While most call me the Witch of Betray but you call me Princess Medea of Colchis. You never allowed the gods to mess my life again and showed me a greatness of life I never had before. I had fallen in love with you Ren but didn't tell you for fear of being used like my ex," said Medea with a sad look on her face.

I smiled at Medea and used my right hand to pull her close to me. Her, Medusa, and I were in a three-way hug, being warm and calm in an embrace. I soon pulled Medea's hood down, showing her beautiful face and allowed her hair to come down. Once the girls were happy and calm down enough, I got their attention to look at me for what I have to say to them.

"I always have time for the people I care about Medusa, Medea. If you both told me a while ago, I would have been happy and allow you both into my heart. Now I know your both feelings towards me, I will allow you two to become my girlfriends when the war with the Leaf is over and the era of peace can start. I care about you both from the beginning and still care about you both now," I said with a warm smile that caused the two girls to blush in light pink and smiled at me.

The three of us stayed like this for awhile, enjoying the warm embrace and started to plan things for a later date. While war will come to the village that needs to be burned to the ground, I plan on having a family and living it in the era of peace I dream for. A good life was ahead of me and I plan on reaching it.

 ** _Third POV_**

While King Ren, Medea, and Medusa were enjoying their time together. The retrieval team had returned from their mission with all the Senju Clan possessions and saw that Camelot was going into lockdown mode which told them one thing. That the House of Beliefs had agreed to have the Leaf burn down to the ground and that every one of the Knights of the Roundtable was needed to be ready for what was coming next. This plan to destroyed was never the King's idea or had plans on doing, but his hands were a force and he will burn his past down for good.

Ren had everything ready and everyone was ready for their king to make the call for war. Even he doesn't want war, he wasn't afraid to strike his adversaries to show that he was ready to fight for peace in times of war.

Ren was ready and had taken careful steps to make sure his kingdom, people, allies, and plans are ready for what was coming next. While Camelot goes into lockdown, the people will go somewhere safe until the Leaf was gone and final step towards peace can come for them. The kingdom's allies were requested to stay at the west and send a letter to their village of the news, having all the village in a state of lockdown like the west will become. The plan was going underway and everything was ready.

The plan was to have the Sound and their allies set up against each other to the point that both can't fight each other or the Leaf. While infighting goes underway, the west and their armies can finish off the snake once and for all. The Leaf would think that the west had come to save, but no and it will too late to stop them. The Leaf Village would be so damaged from fighting the snake and have little trouble in fighting their forces.

Once all the ninja armies of the Leaf have been taken care of, the Clan Heads, Elders, and Hokage would next to go. If some fight, they will die or give up. Live or die, the choice was, theirs to make and the flames of war will consume everything in the village until nothing was left.

The 12 Knights of the Roundtable, Three Great Generals, and their armies were ready to follow their King to battle and destroyed the Leaf Village where it stands. The flames of war were coming towards the Leaf and everything will burn down to the ground. Everything was in place and everyone was ready for their King to lead them to start the flames of war.

The King and Queens had a plan that will bring the Leaf to their knees before the war starts and then the fire can start. They have something big plan that was choices for a war of something else. It was only a matter of seconds before what they have been being summons into the air for all to see.

 ** _End of Third POV_**

Once everyone in Camelot had got the word that war was coming and that all civilians must go to a safe until the war was over. I have sent word to my knights, generals, and a small part of my armies to make their way towards my wise queen's throne room and wait for more orders.

Semiramis has a special throne room that belongs to her and later me after marring each other. The throne was more than a simple throne that anyone can have and was something that will have the enemies of Camelot on their knees.

Jeanne, Arturia, Tamamo, and I stand beside of Semiramis as she sat on her throne, having the magic rushing within the whole room and waking everything up for the main event that was coming. We waited for the armies to come into a different that was a contract with throne room and had the others to wait in the throne room for further orders.

Karna and Cu were the last ones to come to the throne while the other knights and generals waited for them.

"My King, I have may sure that the civilians were safe until the Leaf was done," said Karna, walking into the throne room and waited with his other knights.

"Yeah, and those dogs won't see us coming. The Hassans have made sure of that," said Cu with a challenging smirk on his face and was looking forward to some fighting.

"Are you a dog, Cu?" Achill asked with a small smirk on his face.

This caused a few of the knights to sinker a little or smiled at the joker. The generals smiled while my queens and I smiled too of the joker. Cu was a great friend and fellow knight to follow me to battle, but he doesn't like to be called a dog.

"I am not a dog!" Cu yelled at Achilles, having his spear pointing at him.

I think that was enough and we all need to get our heads in the game.

"That's enough. The next part of the Leaf's desertion is ending. I need all of you to be ready for your orders and be ready for the endgame," I command, having all them looking and waited for what will come next.

"Very true Ren. Everything is ready, and the Gardens are awakened for the main event," said Semiramis with a smile on her face, having the other queens agreeing with her.

The Gardens was something more then what anyone could image, and this would be the first the knights and generals will see the gardens it's full form. Parts of the garden was in the sky approve the main castle and had Medea cast some hidden spells to make sure no saw it until it was ready to be shown. And now, it's time and the ritual was done.

"Is this throne the gardens, my king, and queens?" Gawain asked, wounding what the gardens were.

The other knights and generals wonder the same thing. If only they know, but they will soon enough what my wise queen's gardens truly was. Semiramis laughed at their confusion and while I just smiled a little with my other queens to see what will come next.

"Ooh no, Sir Gawain. This throne room is but a small part of the gardens. The whole garden is ready to be summoned and those dogs would understand true power is coming their way," said Semiramis with a smile on her face and snapped her fingers to have the gardens powering up.

Then all the sudden, the whole throne room started to stake and felt like it was taking off from the ground towards the air. I snapped my fingers to summon a magic to appear under my knights and generals, teleporting them from the main view and see for themselves of what the gardens truly was.

For those who were watching outside, they will see a massive flying fortress coming together and appearing out of the spell. The gardens have a giant and moving Bounded Field that Semiramis can control and allows me to take command. It is an enormous fortress capable of housing thousands of soldiers, assembled with systematically ordered floating masses, covered in floors of marble, stone balconies, many pillars, and every kind of plant life entangled and intertwined over the construct in a manner described as a _"unification of unsightly disorder and luxurious beauty."_ It contains a throne room used as its main means of control, allowing my wise queen to cause it to activate by touching a large jewel on her throne's armrest. This fortress was Hanging Gardens of Babylon: **Aerial Garden of Vanity**.

Semiramis got up on her throne, holding my right hand and walked with my queens and me to see the Knights' and Generals' retraction of the garden coming to life and what power it has in store for the Leaf dogs.

Once my queens and I walked out, we saw that the knights and generals were lost for words and I can't blame them. For years they all thought that the gardens were a normal garden that allowed my wise queen to make. That may be true, but not all true at the same time.

"W-what is this?" Achilles asked in surprised, speaking out for everyone.

Semiramis giggled into her left hand and said, "Are you are all shock. This my gift and garden that I share with my husband. This is Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Camelot's fortress to burn the Leaf Village down to the ground and have those dogs on their knees."

"So, we will be using this? Not bad," said Cu, leading his arm on the rails.

"Very true," Karan commented, looking at the sunset.

The other knights shared their thoughts among themselves and while the generals agreed with them. Now everything and everyone was read, the next part can take place.

"The enemy has no idea what is coming to them. Hassan has informed me that the snake allies are turning against each other and has died with his followers, leaving the Leaf what we want them to think. A victory within their hands but will soon turn to dust when a new war comes to them. Now be ready and wait for further orders when we arrived in the Leaf Village," I explained, making it clear for everyone to understand what was coming next.

"Understood my king," My knights and generals all replied in union with a small bow of the heads.

I nodded my head with a small smile on my face. I may dislike war, but I will get my hands dirty if it means to fight for an era of peace and one day have a family of my own in that era. But first war and then later peace.

I turned my attention towards my three generals and said, "Lord Vlad III have your armies and yourself at the front to strike at the dogs where it hurts. General Esdeath have your armies, Jack and yourself attacking the village from the inside, burn everything to the ground and capture all the civilians for judgment. General Najenda have your armies gather up all the Clan Heads, and Elders for judgment and met up with Hassan for more information afterwards. All of this goes down at once and my orders to you, my generals. Understood?"

"I understand, my king. The Demon Brigade will leave none alive and I will make sure all of the dogs have their heads on a stake," Vlad replied with a smirk on his face, looking forward in attacking the Leaf and summoned his spear before him in his right hand to hold.

At least he understands, and I was okay with him staking the dogs. If it works for him and his army, then that fine by me.

"I understand, Ren. The Northern Army will make short work with the dogs and around all the civilians up for judgment. And Jack could use a new playmate then that dog Hyuga," Esdeath replied with a sadist smiled on her face.

I chuckled a little and shook my head, knowing that my ice queen was going to say that. But she does make a good point, Jack could use the new playmate and every girl needs to have fun.

"I understand, my king. My armies will have to gathered up the Clan Heads and Elders before you for judgment," Najenda replied, understanding her orders and makes careful plans for the battle that was coming ahead.

I nodded my head in agreement and understand that Najenda will finish her orders to the letter. My three generals will do their part and while knights finish their mission. I turn my attention towards the knights and saw that they are waiting for my orders. Good, that very good.

"My Knights your mission is to fight anyone that gets in your way towards the Hokage mansion. If anyone of the ninjas come to fight or get in your way…kill or capture them. I rather have them capture and put into P.O.W camps, but if they don't your choices and what to die. Then go ahead but remember the mission. Understood?" I command/asked my knights, making sure they understand their mission.

"Yes, my king," All my knights replied in union with a bow.

"Good. You all have your orders and fulfill it for an era of peace. This is will be the last war not just for the west, but the east and for all. This will be the last war and the era of peace can start," I said, looking at the sunset and could tell that a storm was coming towards the Leaf.

Arturia, Jeanne, Tamamo, Semiramis, and I waited outside while the knights and generals walked inside to get ready for the flames of war. My queens held me close to them as we watched the sunset and understand what was coming next. I may not want this, but the dogs give my kingdom and I little choice in the matter. War was coming to them and there was nothing they can do to stop it.

 ** _Third POV_**

With the Leaf Village, everything was turning bad to good for once in their lives. Somehow Orochimaru's allies have turn against each other and killed the snake once and for all, but not without a great price for their village gates or people that give their lives. A break was coming for them, but they all have no idea what was coming to them and what storm will do them.

At first, they heard a massive noise that rocket the hole sky and shake the ground before them. The Leaf thought it was a storm but change their thoughts and looked upwards towards the sky to see how wrong they are. Their eyes widen, bodies shaken from seeing it, and sweat comes down from their faces.

The Hanging Gardens of Babylon was here, and a new war was coming for the Leaf. A war with flames and death in the air. A battle between life and death. This battle will be the Leaf's final battle and Camelot will finish with the snake had started. The Flames of war has started.

* * *

 **AN: After this story, I am thinking of making an alternative version of my Once and Future King but it's just an Akame Ga Kill and Naruto crossover story with some F/SN elements, characters, and AU. Alex (OC) as the Emperor and Naruko as the Empress ruling over the Western land. Pairing OC/Naruko/Harem. OC is part of the Pendragon family and Naruko part of Gilgamesh side (she will dress up like Angelica Ainsworth for armor).**


	13. Chapter 9 The Leaf Burns 3: The Final

**AN: The new book title is; The Rulers of the West and first chapter theme song is I'm Alive by Ends with a Bullet.**

* * *

 **Play** **Fate/ Extra CCC ost 17: Anima Ataraxia**

 ** _Third POV_**

The once great village in the Fire Lands has become its namesake, the Leaf Village was in ruin and burning down to the ground and every Leaf ninja was fighting for their lives. The fire burns down everything in it's path to ash to the ground and many people were being taken to P.O.W camps for safety or torturer for any information to get out of. Today was a dark and last day for the Leaf.

The Demon Brigade had destroyed their enemy focuses and broke the gate down from them to get in, causing massive chaos and killing sprees everywhere they saw fit. The Lord was having his own fun and fighting one of the main ninjas.

The Northern Army had caused the fire to raise within the Leaf Village, burning the homes down to the ground, killing anyone that gets in their way, and capturing all the civilians for judgment in P.O.W camps. The Ice Queen had made short work to anyone that was in her way and allowed her daughter to have her fun with a scarecrow ninja to her new playmate.

The Shadow Company had captured all the Clan Heads and Elders for their King to judge them for their crimes towards Camelot and to their rulers. The silver-haired general was almost done with her mission and just gotten word that the shadow was finishing a group of ninjas. That will be something to watch.

Each and all the Knights of the Roundtable were fighting their own battles against ninjas or anyone that gets in their way. Fighting in groups or alone against their foes. The Knights were giving up or letting their opponent walk away.

The King and some of the Queens were also fighting in this war, having their followers following them. The Knights, Generals, and followers of the West were not letting their opponent getting a break or leaving the village alive. Their orders were to bring anyone that gives up back to the P.O.W camps or kill them if they don't want to give up. A simple order that was easy to understand and all them were following their orders to the letter. This was a dark day for the Leaf Village.

 **With Ren Pendragon**

As the King made his way towards the Hokage mansion with his knights, samurais, and ninjas killing anyone that gets in his way. Ren never thought he will step foot in the Leaf Village again after what they have done to him, but it changed when a small smile appeared on his face. He can now burn his past behind him for good and will start it by killing the man that was the main part of his pain. He will kill the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze for everything has done to him.

Then the King stopped his walk to only come face to face with the man he loathes so much and caused him a great amount of pain while growing up. His guards were about to jump in and kill the Hokage in front of them, but Ren waved his hand and single his guards to not help in his fight with the fool in front of him.

"I told you when I see you again, Minato, and that I will kill you where your stand. I am a man of my word and will show it to you in kind," said Ren, drawing out his Balmung out with his right hand and getting ready for the fight that was ahead of him.

Ren doesn't need Excalibur to kill the fool. He will use his dragon slaying sword to kill the fool in front of him. He could tell that Minato won't be easy to kill, but he saw a weakness he can use against the Fourth Hokage. He will need to make it count and be ready for the killing blow when the time comes before him.

Minato didn't answer back and just got ready for the fight that was ahead of him. He knows that one day he will have to fight the white-haired man in front of him when the time comes. He just never thought it will have the war with the snake. He will have to use everything he has and make his skills ready for the kill.

Without a word, Minato threw his one of a kind ninja blade towards Ren and dashed towards. The King blocked the blade with his sword and swung it towards the right at the Fourth. That caused the Hokage to jump upwards to dodge the sword and grabbed the blade in the air, swinging it downwards towards the opening he saw before him. The King saw it and just had a small smile on his lips.

"Got you," Ren thought with a grin on his face, summoning lightning and wind to flow within his sword.

With a massive right swing towards his opponent, Ren had swing Balmung with lightning and wind magic following behind towards Minato. The Fourth's eyes widen in shock and were wide open for the attack. He had little choice and moved out of the way with some damage, but he no way to get out of it and just jumped backward out of the way.

Minato grunted in pain on having a massive wound on his right shoulder and spit out a mouthful of blood out of his mouth. Lightning dances around his wound and caused him to grunt more in pain. Ren's Balmung dance with small sparks of lightning and had a smile on his face that says; I have won, and you will die.

Minato grunted in anger that he was being toyed with. Him, a Hokage and god of a village that he had the right to rule. He was not going to let some child beat him. No, he was going to kill with his main move and he knows how to win.

Throwing thirty ninja blades towards the King, Minato started to gather his chakra up for the one hit killing move and waited for the right time to strike. Ren saw the blades were coming towards him and summon his magic up to make a burst of lightning surrounding him, causing the blades to back off.

"Is that all you got, old man," said Ren with challenging smirk on his face and taunted his opponent to come at him in anger.

"You died!" Minato shouted with a smile on his face, disappearing in a yellow flash of energy.

Ren knows what the Hokage was doing and knew how to overcome what was coming to him. It had been a long time since he summons his partner to fight alongside with him, but it will be great and perfect to use in a time like this.

Minato appeared behind Ren, summoning a pure white/blue sphere of energy, being his wind style Rasengan and going in for the killing blow. Never seeing the magic wings appearing behind the King and failed to see what was coming next to him.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" Minato yelled like a madman, being happy that he can kill the person that caused so much trouble for his village.

As the Rasengan was making it way towards its target, a pair of white Dragon wings appeared on the King's back with eight energy "feathers" and was ready for what was coming next. Minato was close for the killing blow, but then.

 **[Divide]**

Soon Minato felt his whole body be drained up and felt weaker all the sudden. His attack disappeared until nothing was left and coughed up a lot of blood out of his mouth. All his chakra was gone and was weak for anything to kill him. He stopped moving towards his target and kneed down to his knees, feeling even weaker and was losing more blood.

"Thank you, Albion. Its been awhile since I summon you to help me, my friend," said Ren, putting his sword away in its scabbed and walked forward towards the fallen man.

 **[You're a welcome partner. I'm happy to help you and its been a quite a while since we worked together]** A voice said, coming from Ren's dragon wings.

"Indeed, it has Albion. I have a feeling that I might need you for the whole night of this event," said Ren, having the energy and magic ready for more in case.

 **[Of course, partner]** Albion replied, having more draconic mana rushing within his partner.

Albion the White Dragon Emperor was within the wings or better known as the Divine Diving. During his travels, Ren had met the White Dragon and used his power to fight their rival, the Red Dragon to grain his trust. In the end, they won and gained a great partnership over the years. The ability Divide had taken half of the attack and absorbed into its user's power. The Divine Diving has more abilities to be seen later and will keep on coming.

Seeing that his enemy was done, Ren turned back towards his guards and said, "Cuff him up and take him with us. I want this fool to see his village burning down to the ground before he dies by my hands."

That was one down and many more to come. The King has done one part of his mission and another one to finish before killing Minato and burning the Leaf down to the ground.

 **With Karna**

Flames danced around the burning buildings and winds fly against, making the fire stronger. Within the flames and destroying buildings, two people were fighting with the elements of fire and wind against each other. Chained blades clash against a golden spear, making sparks of energy flying around them and had the energy move around the area. Karna was challenged by the Fourth's son himself, Naruto.

At first, it will clear on who will win and how long it will last, but the fight was going longer for the Son of the Sun God had thought of. The young ninja had a few surprises for the knight and gained new abilities during their fight.

Naruto had awakened his weapon within himself and it was called Zephyr Shift, also known as the Demon Dragon Emperor's Whirlwind. Like Divine Diving, it has a dragon sealed inside and was name the Abyss Dragon, the Demon Dragon Emperor, Typhon.

Naruto's wind abilities were on the same level as Karna's flame mana burst and their fight were lasting longer than their fights at the west tournament. This was a fight between wind and fire. Who will win? It all up to skill and how finds the weakness of their opponent first.

Karna swung his golden spear downwards at his foe, having flames surrounding it. Naruto summoned wind to surround his arms, creating wrist blades and blocked the spear, but grunted in pain on having his skin be bunted. The ninja double backed away before more flames follow behind him.

As Naruto kept on double backing away, Karna followed behind him and thrust his spear forward with fire at the tip and keep the attack going. Three strikes on landed on the ninja and caused him to grunt in pain as he stopped backing away. He breathed heavily and tried to find clean air within the ash cloud he was in.

Then all the sudden a loud bang was heard and stopped the two from fighting to look where the noise happened at. Naruto's eyes widen must where that came and looked back his foe with his eye narrowed. One of his friends were fighting for their lives and was very close by. And from the looks of it, they were losing and could lose their lives if he doesn't make back in time.

"It seems Cu and Hassan are almost done on their head. It looks like that I must finish my mission to meet my King for the final event," said Karan, understanding that he had no time to mess around and needed to summon one of his main weapons.

Karna stabbed his spear into the ground, making a loud crash sound and summoned his mana to rush within his right eye. As the Son of the Son God closed his eye, Naruto puts his guard up, having the wind blowing around him and being ready for what was coming towards.

" **Brahmastra: O'Brahma, Cover the Earth,** " Karan chatted, having his mana unleashing for a powerful attack and open his right eye.

By unleashing a powerful mana burst and allowing to his eye, Karna's right eye fires a powerful red beam of mana towards the wind users and got his opponent off guard. Naruto's eyes were wide open and no time to dodge his foe's attack. The red beam attack hits the shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and threw his whole body towards the other side of the area.

Once the attack was done, Karna grabbed his spear out of the ground and walked towards his opponent, seeing if he was done. The golden knight was a little happy that this fight had lasted a little longer than his last fight and how much enjoyment he felt. He hadn't felt this enjoy in battle since he fought his king a long time ago and was battle that filled their hearts with enjoy. To fight someone that matches everything and smile afterward was the best thing that can happen.

Naruto was bleed from his shoulders, legs, arms, and couldn't get up from the looks of it. Karna walked away from the wind user and allowed the Knights to pick him up to heal his wound before going to the camp. The Son of the Son was done with his part and will join his king.

 **With Vlad Tepes III**

At the front gate, the Demon Brigade had destroyed the gate and killed most of the Leaf ninjas army. They had followed their King and Lord's orders, killing anyone that gets in their way, taking those who give up to P.O.W camps and making sure no leaves the village alive.

Within the middle of the battle and at the front gate, the knights of the Demon Brigade surrounded the whole area and made a circle make sure no enters the fighting that was happening. Their Lord was fighting a green ninja that was foolish to challenge Lord Impaler himself. This was fought that over from the start.

Might Guy had challenged Vlad in hopes to get him fight and win, but the fight was not going his way or was evening close to winning. The green ninja was losing this fight and almost out of chakra. Lord Impaler was not even taking his opponent for real or using his full strength. He kept dodged the punches and kicks that were coming towards with strikes with his spear to cause wounds. This fight was not worth his time and he needs to finish this fight to met up with his king. And he had just the weapon to finish the fool in front of him.

" **Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution,** " said Vlad, waving his right hand and having red demonic mana following behind.

Before Guy could move out of the way, he stopped within his tracks all the sudden and grunted in pain. He looked down at his legs to only see spikes stabbing him and move was following behind. He tried to get out of the way or cut the spikes but failed and was trapped for more.

Then more spikes came out the ground and impale all the green ninja's body, causing him to grunt in pain and was close to screaming, but a spike hit his throat and stopped him from screaming. Blood covered all over the ninja and pain rushes through his body as the spikes moved to his heart.

"You may have fought for the dogs, but you had a will to protect them. You have my respects ninja. I hope in the next life you can be stronger for us to have an all-out fight, Might Guy," said Vlad with a smile on his face and walked away from the fallen ninja.

While Lord Impaler hates the Leaf and its ninja for causing pain to his king. He holds respect to those that protect their home with pride and strength. He had done the same before his home was destroyed by a demon monster and had lost almost everything. He later met King Ren and was happy to follow him in his vision of peace. It worked out and was named a respectful general for Camelot. He was happy to have a small fight against someone that held some pride and respect for the fallen village. It was over, and more flames will cause more chaos with the Leaf village.

 **With Jack the Ripper**

The fight between the assassin girl and scarecrow ninja was short lived. Jack had used her black mist and knifes to surprise and weaken Kakashi to a low level where she can have fun with him. Screams were heard through the whole ninja training building and blood was everywhere. This was the handy work of the child assassin and what she can do with the training of her teachers in her hands.

"That's right scarecrow bug me to stop the pain. Come on, please just ask," said Jack in a child-like voice, stabbing one of her knives in the ninja's ribs.

Kakashi screamed in pain on having another one of his ribs being stabbed and twisted in or out with. He had been tormented for an hour or two, having bones breaking apart, stabbing into places where it hurts, and cutting most of his skin off. He understands why this girl was an assassin.

Jack the Ripper will keep her prey alive long enough for her to have her fun and leave no one alive afterward. Seeing that she was done and wanted to kill Kakashi for the pain he caused on to her adoptive father. With a smile on her face, she stabbed the ninja in the forehead, causing his eyes to roll back into his skull and stopped screaming for once.

"Ooh, he's died already? That's fine, I think my enjoyment is done for now. I should go and see how Kaa-san is doing. I hope she can get me some ice-cream and maybe go the back with daddy," said Jack with a big happy smile on her face, taking her leave and had finished her mission.

Jack may be a student to the best assassins and ice queen of Camelot, but she was still a child and has gained love that one should have. So, a child that can kill and have fun at the same time was weird, but a kid was a kid after all. She was done and now can meet her mother for some ice-cream.

 **With Cu Chulainn**

Team 8 was losing a fight against the Hound of Camelot, having the ninjas with different strikes on the bodies and were losing charka faster then they can think. Cu Chulainn had hoped that some of the Leaf dogs could be challenged for him, but he was wrong and has taken his foes out easily.

Kiba and his dog had massive wounds over their bodies, losing a lot of blood and were knock out. Shino had a massive spear wound on his chest, shoulders, and was knocked out by the head. Hinata was having trouble with some wounds on her and stand on her feet, but not for long and the blue spearman was coming in closer to her. She had only one plan that might work and she hopes that her love interest cared about her.

"P-please stop. My team mates can't fight anymore…I can fight anymore. If you take me to Ren, we can work things out," said Hinata, battling through her pain.

"Ooh?" Cu asked with a raised eyebrow, having his spear resting on his right shoulder.

It looked like the blue spear was gone down, but it wasn't and could fool anyone to come at him. Kiba and Shion had faked their passing out and took aim to be ready. They were biting their time and waited for their teammate to by more time for them to gain some more charka. Let's wait and see.

"I love Ren with all my heart and he loves me. If you bring me to him, then he should be happy. But if you kill spearman, then Ren happiness will go away. Please bring me to him," Hinata begged with some tears coming down her face.

She had a deep interest towards Ren, spying on him or pleasuring herself anytime she gets.

Hinata hopes that she can pass into Ren's heart and kill those whores that dare to take what hers. She smiled a little, plaining on what downfalls or ways to kill them. This was not going to passed by the blue spearman.

Cu narrowed his eyes and felt some sinner thoughts within the woman the bugged him. He had known his king for a long time and he would have been told about her. Something was off, and he could tell it was bad for everyone. He wasn't going to let this bitch come any close to the king's life or people he cares about. He had better idea in mind.

Cu raised his spear, having the point pointed downwards and going into a stance that was new to the ninja. Suddenly his red spear started to glow magic red, having blood lust moving around it and being ready to kill. He moved forwards his spear and thrusted his spear forwards towards the woman's heart.

" **Gae Bolg!** " Cu yelled, having his spear moving faster to its target's heart and had the blood lust everywhere.

 **SHINE! SPLASH!**

Hinata eye widen in shock on what happen in front of her and where the spear had hit. Kia and Shino had a massive wound in their chest, being their hearts and had their eyes rolling backwards towards their skull. The spear was pulled out and the two bodies dropped to the floor before the tricked woman.

Hinata cried her heart out and said, "HOW COULD YOU!? They were never a threat to you and NOW REN WILL HATE YOU, YOU BASTRED!"

Having enough of the yelling bitch, Cu swung his spear to smack the back side of Hinata's eye and knocked her out. He could have kill her, but he could tell the Ice Queen and the wardens about this. They could use a new toy to play with.

Cu looked back at the white dog, seeing the poor dog had died of its wound. He sighed saddle. It remined the spearman of his past life before meeting his king, but he shook it off and ordered some of soldiers around the area to take her away. He jumped away and maybe towards where one of his fellow knights where at or just wonder around before meeting with his king for the final event.

 **With Lancelot and Gawain**

As the Knight of the Sun and Knight of the Lake destroyed the next group of Root ninjas with a swing of swords with mana following behind it, they made their way towards the leader of the Root, Danzo. The leader of the Root had no way to leave his handout and must fight against the two knights. He may be an old man, but he has a few tricks up his sleeveless and maybe gain new allies with his hidden skill.

Gawain swung his sword with flames following behind it and took out another group of ninjas before him in one strike, burning them alive. Lancelot swung his sword to the last ninja, cutting its head off and swung downwards to clean blood off. The White and Black Knight looked at each other, giving a nod in answer that they were ready to walk in and finish their mission.

Before the two knights walked in, they started to feel an uneasy feeling and could tell that the old warmonger was planning something. If the rumors were true that Danzo has a Sharingan that can control other's mind without no trouble and reprogramed anyone to his will. Gawain and Lancelot understand what will happen next if they walk right in, they will lose their will and they are not going to let that happen.

Gawain gripped his sword and raised his sword to his left side, having mana following within it and shine yellow like the sun. Lancelot did the same with his sword, having black mist and wind mana following within his sword, shining blue. Both Knights look at each before going in with their swords at full strength. The White Knight nodded his head, allowing his fellow knight to go first before him. The Black Knight agreed and nodded back at his fellow knight before having the mana ready to us at full strength.

" **Arondight – Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake!** " Lancelot yelled, swinging his sword downwards at the double doors, having the mana going in for the strike.

The blue light of vast magical energy from Arondight overflows the doors, breaking it apart like glass and shatter before them. This had open the doors to see Danzo shock on what just happen and was wind open for an attack. He had no time to his little eye tricks or hidden eyes on his banged arm. His death was coming and had no time to dodge the next attack.

 **"Excalibur Galatine: Sword of Revolving Victory!"** Gawain shouted, swinging his sword to the side and firing a massive pillar of the sun's light towards the old warmonger.

Danzo eye widen of the sword's attack and was no late. He had no time to scream in pain or call out for help. The sun heat burned him alive until nothing was left behind of the old man. The Knights looked each other before nodding and leaving the area for the other knights can look for anyone that was their or burn the place down. Gawain and Lancelot were done with their mission and will join their king for the final event.

 **With Hassan of the Cursed Arm**

As Team 9, being Neji, Tenten, and Lee gather up the wounded ninjas to a safe place away from the flames and battle, a shadow was following them and waited for them to come out of their safe place. They failed to notice the assassin hind across from them and draw out of his knives out to be ready.

Then all sudden five dirks came out of the shadows and rushed towards the three ninjas. Seeing danger coming from him and allies, Neji used his clan sphere of defense and protected them from the dirks. This caused him and his allies to look at the shadow and getting them to be on edged.

"I see that the west are cowards to fight in shadows and it looks like that fates is on my side," said Neji, being the fate loving boy and was prideful.

Lee didn't listen and look around for the shadow. Tenten rolled her eyes and draw out katana to deafen herself against more of the dirks that were coming towards her. She swings of her sword, blocking three dirks. The green ninja dodged some but grunted in pain on having one of them in his legs. Neji had blocked all the dirks with a kunai but gained a small cut on his left cheek and was little upset that shadow was a coward.

"Come out the shadows face your fate!" Neji yelled through the darkness, getting the shadow assassin come out before them.

Within seconds, the shadow appeared out of nowhere and was standing before the three Leaf ninjas. Lee jumped in shock and remember what happen last time when he met the assassin before going into the west. Neji had some sweat coming down his face but shook it off and still had a pride look in his eyes. Tenten was worried and kept her kanata up, having her guard ready.

Hassan chuckled and said, " **Fate? My King once told me that there is no such thing as fate, but the power to choose what path we pick and find out how to live our lives. So, fate is not on your side in this fight nor is it with this village.** "

Neji glared at the assassin and said, "How will you know?! Your _king_ is man that was born from nothing and marries whores to be hole. I say fate is on my side and will die before I kill you so call _king_."

Lee didn't pay attention, but his guard up and not letting the assassin out of his line of site. Tenten rolled her eyes on how low Neji has become over the years and was starting to lose hope for him. Hassan narrowed his eyes in anger and let some of his killing aura out, causing the three ninjas to knell before him and were losing some air to breath. The assassin was going to take them away, but he was now going to kill one of them before putting in P.O.W camps. His rulers never told him how many people they can take away. So, this was fine for him.

" **Is that so?** " Hassan asked, taking a knife out to cut his clothed arm for the one hit killing move and to remover his black cloak before the three ninjas.

Lee and Tenten stand their ground, wounding what was going to happen next and were about to warn their teammate but failed to notice that the ninja was going to come at his foe. Neji dashed towards his foe with his Byakugan awaken and ready to strike at his foe. He had slammed his right hand with charka and strength into the assassin, causing the ground to break and smiled in pride that he got him. He failed to see that the assassin didn't moved but was ready to show his one hit killing move.

 **FLIP!**

Hassan had cut off his arm and throw away his cloak to the side, showing his full body to the ninja and having his right arm covered in magic. Neji eyes widen and was to late to move out of the way.

" **Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat!** " Hassan shouted, having his right arm and aura going in for the kill.

Neji saw the cursed arm was coming towards. Soon the arm touched his chest, causing the ninja to swing his right leg upwards to kick the arm before the effects could take place. The attacking arm went back to the shadow to avoid the strike, but it was already too late for the ninja.

Hassan got down and grabbed his cloak, putting it back on and waited for his foe to come at him. Lee and Tenten wonder what just happen and could felt something was off. They where about to go in help Neji and get him out way before attack happens, but red spear had knocked out the green ninja and held the weapon mistress in her place. No help was coming to the prideful ninja and something was happening.

Neji jumped backwards to gain some space before he had his charka up in full strength and had a white-blue surrounding him. He gets ready to use his Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms on the assassin but failed to see that had lost the fight or see what the assassin was doing in front of him.

Hassan gathers up the magic, creating grey fake heart appeared before his cursed arm. Neji didn't saw it and started to dash forward towards the assassin, having his strike ready to kill his target in front of him. However, it was too late for him to attack, his fate was in the hands of the shadow and soon will be in death's embrace.

" **You…lose!** " Hassan shouted, crushing the fake heart before him.

 **CRUSH! SPLASH!**

Blood started to come out of Neji's chest, having his heartbeat fading away all the sudden. His eye widens in shock and pain rushed throughout his body. He then looked forward and saw cursed right hand crushing the fake heart and had blood dripping downwards. He stands on his feet, not looking forward to knee in death front of the assassin.

Seeing Neji was die yet, Hassan dashed forward and punched the middle of ninja's chest, breaking the chest area and having blood spilling from the back. The assassin rips his right arm outwards, having the bleed body to fall forward and was done.

"Oh? That was over kill much do you think Hassan?" The blue spearman asked, getting the assassin to look at his fellow member.

Hassan shook his head and said, " **No its not, Cu. I was showing him that fate doesn't control who wins or loses. He failed to see that and pays the price. And what are you going to with the woman you have in your hands?** "

Cu looked at Tenten and sighed to himself, before letting her go and make sure she wasn't going anywhere. The weapon mistress was having a hard time from the looks from this war laity. She once had fallen in love with Neji but changed when he didn't care for anyone and after what he said to Ren during his banishment. She was one of the few that cared about him and looked a brother she wishes she had, but due to the fact they were on different teams and only met a few times. It made things hard, but she had faith she can tell the king before this war was over.

"I will keep herself and ask our king if its okay for her to live in Camelot, Hassan," Cu replied, causing Tenten to be surprised for words.

She never though that the spearman will go at risk for her, a stranger and foe to his king. She was about to ask him why, but after looking into his eyes. She can tell he was honest and very truthful.

" **Very well, Cu. I will leave you with this. I need to meet with General Najenda for more information I need to tell before King Ren,** " said Hassan, before disappearing in the shadows and making his towards the general.

Cu nodded his head, allowing the shadow to leave and watched over Tenten. He may have caused some deaths to her allies and might not tell her now, but he wants to help someone in this war. While the Leaf may have cause pain to his king, some have not and tried to help Ren. So, this was fine, and something may work out between them one day. Who knows?

 **With Achilles, Atalanta, and Heracles**

A massive roar was heard through the whole ninja training company and many ninjas with different animal masks were broken before the massive man before them. Heracles swung a massive wooden sword-like ax, creating a powerful swing of wind to cut the group of ninjas in front of him, causing all the ninjas to break apart and grunted in pain of having a powerful swing hitting them. He let another massive roar in victory and walked out the weapon room to meet up with his fellow Greek warriors.

Achilles laughed and spine his spear to block more kunais that were coming towards him and was having fun. The Greek hero was fighting against Asuma and the fight was not evening a fight for the Greek. He wasn't even taking the Leaf ninja on at full strength and was playing with his foe. He swings his spear towards the low left and moved it forward, causing the ninja to lose his footing and fell into the ground.

Asuma grunted in pain and anger, seeing that he was losing his fight and draw out his charka hand blades. He jumped back on to his feet and dashed towards the Greek but was stopped with a strong kick to the torso and was sent flying towards the other side of ninja training room. The ninja was slammed into many glass items and grunted in pain before passing out.

Achilles rested his spear on his right shoulder and sighed to himself. He was hoping for a longer and more better fight then he got with ninja he had before, but he was done with his mission and will wait for the others to finish up.

With the Huntress Archer, Atalanta had finish off large number of ninjas before making Kurenai weaken. The Genjutsu Mistress had two arrows in her legs, groaning in pain and was trapped in th ground. She tried to use her genjutsu to the lion archer but failed and was cut off guard when she was shot and stuck into the ground by arrows.

Seeing that more ninjas were coming in like bugs and need to finish this fight fast, Atalanta draw out an arrow and started to have her mana cover the arrow in light green-blue energy. She raised her bow upwards with arrow ready to fire at will, having the mana ready to fire at group of ninjas before her. She had found the right shot and was on time when letting the arrow fire into the sky.

" **Phoebus Catastrophe: Complaint Message on the Arrow!** " Atalanta shouted, having her arrow flying into the sky before the group of ninjas.

The arrow was launched upwards with green mana following behind and pierce through the clouds while leaving behind a glittering trail. Shortly after, a faint light filling the sky and a sound like falling rain, but instead of it being a rain of water, it is a rain of arrows of light falling onto the enemies like a downpour. All the ninjas screamed in pain as the arrows rain down on them and were died before the Huntress.

Achilles saw the whole things, chuckled a little and said, "Nice one Nee-san."

Atalanta's eyebrow twitched and sighed to herself of what the Rider called her, being used to it and understanding it very well for the years. It can't be help this days and she know better then anyone, but she shook head and focus on the mission then talk to the Greek rider after.

"Are you finish with your mission, Achilles?" Atalanta asked, changing the subject, but will talk about it later.

Achilles shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah I am finish with my part. The samurai had taken the smoker out of here and will get what you left behind, Nee-san."

"There is not much left, but a few ninjas that are alive to be taken to the camps until the war is over," said Atalanta, picking up her arrow and taking it away.

Achilles agreed and waited with Atalanta for their fellow Greek warrior to come back from his mission part. It didn't take long, Heracles had come back with blood and wounds on his body. Soon smoke comes out the massive man and started to heal his wounds before him. He took some deep breath as his wounds healed before and was back has he was before.

"We're done?" Heracles asked with a groan as he took out a knife out of his left arm.

"Yeah we are done and can regroup with our King at the Hokage's mansion," Atalanta replied before taking off with super speed, making her away towards the mansion.

Achilles smiled and whistle his ride to appear before him. A silver chariot with three horses came out of nowhere with green lightning dancing around them and ran towards their master for him to ride them into battle. The Greek warrior jumped upwards to get in the chariot and landed in the chariot with a big smile on his face as his chariot travel in lightning speed.

Heracles sighed to himself before following behind his fellow Greek warriors and dashed through many bunted buildings in his way. This was dark day for the leaf. Many have fallen to the knights and the Leaf was losing for sure.

 **With Medea, Medusa, and Semiramis**

Kushina was broken, both body and mind on what was happening in front of her. Her and her daughter Mito tried to fight against the Caster, Rider, and the Wise Queen, but had failed and noticed that the Fourth Hokage was coming to help them. They were chains with no hope in escaping or calling for help. The two were on their own and found out that Naruto was defeated by one the knights of the west, thus causing more heart pain for them and prayed that he was alive.

"Not much to fight, but if your daughter would to train in the west. Maybe she could be something more, but no matter. I think we have what we came for," said Medea, looking over the Hokage's handbook.

Medusa nodded her head, having her chains around Mito to keep her down and said, "Indeed, Medea. The Leaf Village have become something lower over years and become prideful for their own good."

Semiramis giggled into her hand, agreeing with the Rider and Caster. The Leaf had become prideful over the years and now today was the last of the village from being in the east. The Wise Queen had allowed her fellow queens to watch over the gardens and guard Arturia until she gets back. She wanted to look at something with her two new sister wives for something.

Before attacking the village, Hassan or one of them, had told the Wise Queen about the Fourth Hokage's notebook and how much the leader reads or writes down in it. It has gotten her attention to look at it and what she can find but allowed the Caster to read over first for seals to pass or not.

Anger and surprise raises within Medea as she read every word that was written down and needed to show Ren this information. Seeing the Caster was having trouble, Medusa walked over and soon found herself in the same boat as blue-haired caster.

"I think you need to see this, Queen Semiramis," said Medea through her grunting teeth, being a little upset of what she just read, but calm down to speak fine enough.

Semiramis took the notebook out of Caster's hands to read over and was lost for words on what she just read. An upset look appeared on the Wise Queen's face and clenched onto the book in anger as she read more on. She sighed to calm herself down, using her magic to place the notebook in a safe place until the King reads it.

"Ren should know the truth and what the Leaf planed for him back then," said Medusa, being a little upset on what she found out.

"That's understandable, but what will happen to him if he finds out the truth?" Medea agreed/asked, hoping it won't make her love a bad person.

She and the Snake Mistress had just told Ren their feelings to him. It will hurt both their hearts if the man they love turn bad and become the thing he vowed to destroy.

"No, he will not change. Today is the last day of his past will be here and everything will burn away after tonight. I will tell Ren and know for a fact that he will never change what he is. He has become more then just a king for his people. He has become a great man then what people wanted him to be and one day will become a father in the era of peace he dreams of," Semiramis replied with smile on her face, calming down the two ladies down.

Medea and Medusa took a deep breath before smiling a little, understand that the wise queen was right. And if the information they found happen to effect Ren, then they will help him remember the person he as already become… a good man.

"What news? What is in that book?" said the beaten down Kushina, using some of her strength to stay up and look at three in front of her.

She was awake when they talked about some trouble information that can cause trouble for some. She wonders what was in that book and had a feeling that she must find out. Mito on other hand was knock out for sure and had no words to speak her thoughts out.

Medea, Medusa, and Semiramis shared a look with each other, before agreeing to share the information they found out to Kushina. The red-haired must know and it could help bring down the Fourth Hokage even more downer then before. It can also cause some damaged onto her, but sometimes the truth hurts more than the secrets these days.

 ** _End of Third POV_**

"For your crimes against Camelot and her people, I'm having you all placed to death," I said, having the samurais ready to cut the heads of the Elders.

Elders shouted through their chuffed mouth guards that was placed over their mouths and angry look in their eyes. I snapped my fingers, having their heads being slice off by the samurais and left behind headless bodies to fall into the ground. I was a little happy to have them dead once and for all.

The Leaf Village was almost done with and everything was going right. Most of the main ninjas are dead or have been capture for P.O.W camps. I have won my fight against Minato, having chained up and focused him to watch the village he vowed to protect burn down to the ground. And yes, I still have my Divine Diving active and ready for anything that might come at me. Now I waited for my Knights and General to finish up with their part.

I then started to hear chains hitting the ground and looked towards the sound to see the chained Clan Heads. Najenda and her army have finished with their mission and have the fools in front of me. I looked at them and saw different emotions on their face, being anger, fear, and a little hope in them. Most I will kill off, but the rest can go to the camps.

"Have the Hyuga Clan kill off, but the younger members will be placed in P.O.W camps and wait for further orders," I ordered, having the knights ready to kill clan off before me.

Most of the Hyugas cursed at me and calling me a demon for no reason what so ever, but that lead up to them losing their heads or stabbed in the heart, drying before me. The ninjas and samurai took the kids of the Hyuga to the camp for further orders.

I turned my full attention back towards the other Clan Heads, seeing that most were on edged and could tell that are waiting to die. I sighed and looked at only one clan that didn't saw me as demon back then, but a human being and took care of me when I was hurt.

The Inuzuka were fine with me and my mother was good friends to the clan head of that clan. Tsume was like an aunt to me and allowed me to help take care of pets. Hana was a like a big sister to me and healed my wounds when I was hurt or need help. Kiba…he never liked me and will always tried to hurt me for taking his spot, but that failed.

I walked towards the chained up Tsume, taking a knee in front of her and said, "While I plan on having the village being burned down to the ground and have some not coming back alive. I am offering protection for you and your daughter, Tsume."

This gotten Tsume to be shock and looked at me with her eyes widen, having some tears leaving out and was very lost for words. I smiled at her and rubbed her hands like I did when I was a little, getting her to relax.

"I may hate the Leaf Village and most of the people that caused harm to me, but I can never hate the aunt that took care of me and was good friends with my mother. I will never hurt the sister that healed me when I was hurt and took care of her partners," I said with warm smile on my face and stood up on my feet.

Tsume cried in joy what I said and was happy that I said I didn't hate her daughter. Hana smiled at with some tears coming down their eyes.

"What will happen to us?" Hana asked, cleaning up her face and dried off her tears.

"I will have both placed into camps until everything is done with the Leaf and have choice if you want to stay or come to the west. I can't force you both and will leave at that," I replied, thinking some ideas if they come to the west of what house they should live at.

"What will happen to my son, Kiba?" Tsume asked, wounding if her son will live through this war.

"I don't know aunty. If Kiba is alive I will offer the same as I did to you both, but if he is died. I will make sure he is placed to rest of your choosing placed to have him burred," I replied with sighed leaving my lips.

Tsume was quite for second before nodding her and said, "I will think about you offer, Ren and learn the fate of my son. I will tell my answer when you return."

I nodded my head and snapped my fingers to have my guards take them to the camp until I come back. War comes and goes. Some loses love ones and can cause some hate. That was understandable, and anything can happen in times of war. So, I can't be for sure if Kiba was alive or died, but I will find out later.

"What happen the other Clan Heads, my King?" A voice asked, being Chiron who has come back from his mission and jumped onto the platform where the Hokage mansion was at.

A good question and think I have ideas, but not now. I need to have the clan members somewhere else for the final event and later I can deal with them.

"General Najenda have your soldiers take the Clan Heads and members away to the camps. They will be judge after the final event," I command, having the knights and samurai bowed in answer.

"Yes, my King. It will be done," Najenda replied as her soldiers took the clan members away from us.

I nodded my head and waited with Najenda and Chiron for other Knights and Generals to come back. I then heard some grunting in pain and breathing very hard to find air, getting our attention to look at our new guest and see the failure before us.

Sasuke was beaten and many wounds on his body, having some of the blood on his wounds building up into curse words that reached upwards to his face and breathed very hard. It looks like Akame has dealt with the Uchiha dog and gotten a few sword cuts on him, having the katana's poison rushing through his veins and there was no cure for him.

I chuckled a little of the work that my wife has done and said, "It seem that you will never change, Sasuke. I see that my wife Akame has done a number on you and you are going to die very shorty."

Sasuke couldn't speak but glared at me with a venom look on his face and walked forward towards me with more blood coming out of his wounds as each step he took. Even at near death he wants me dead for his own enjoyment and take what I have. Before he could make a foot close to me, he suddenly stopped and had blood spitting out of his chest, being his heart area and fall into the ground. He coughed his last moments before drying before me.

Akame soon jumped onto the platform and walked towards me before swinging her katana downwards to clean the blood off.

"Target Eliminated," Akame mumbled, putting her sword away and was done with her mission.

I nodded my head with small smile on my face towards my wife, getting to smile a little and was happy to be with me. The Leaf was almost done burning down into the ground and the others will soon come.

Soon enough the Knights and Generals have returned before me, giving me their reports and some were troubling news, but everything was ending for the Leaf and for past to go away. However, I was surprised to see Medusa, Medea, and Semiramis with the chained up Kushina and Mito before me. I wonder and could guest that something has happen, but I wonder why my Wise Queen was here and not with others.

Seeing my questionable look, Semiramis walked up in front of me and said, "I have Jeanne and Tamamo watching over the gardens and Arturia for me. So, no need to worry my love."

I started to calm down of what my Wise Queen had told, but soon turned back to wonder as she handed me the Fourth's notebook to read over. As I read word for word, page for page, many things rushed within me. First shock, anger, and rage to kill the man that was the sources of my pain, but all that was pushed when Akame, Medea, Medusa, and queen came up to me to calm me. They hugged me, and I soon hugged them back, calming down in the warm embrace and saw better through my cloud mind filled with rage.

I now know the truth, but doesn't make me who I am, and I know who I am. I understand what I must do now.

"Semiramis finish up and get the final event underway. I need to have a little talk with fool of a Hokage before this village burns down to the ground," I said, having my mind made up and understand what I need to do next.

Semiramis nodded her head, allowing me to what I need to do and finish burning my past down to the ground. Medea, Medusa, and Akame understand what I need to do and allowed me to go alone. While other Knights and Generals wonder what was going on and what I read out of the notebook.

"Queen Semiramis will tell you all what was in that notebook while I have talk with Minato. If you are wounding if I am thinking about the news I read, then don't. It something that I need to take of alone and I will return after I am done," I said, being calm and have a clear mind to think.

"Are you sure my King?" Gawain asked, speaking out for everyone if I need help.

I nodded my head and said, "Quite sure Gawain. I will come back when I am done."

I took my leave towards where Minato was chained up to see the whole village burning before his eyes. I had my guards placed sealing chains to make sure his charka does not help him escape or tried to call for help. Can't be took carful these days, but his life was going to end before me on what I learned.

"So…you know who I was from the start when my mother took me?" I asked, crossing my arms and walked in front of the chained man.

Minato glared at me and said, "Of course I know, but that bitch had to found you first before Danzo can get you under the Leaf's control."

I clenched my hands into fist, glaring dangerously at the man in front of me, but I calmed myself down and not give myself into anger. I used my magic to put my Divine Diving away and to step in front of man that I hate so much.

"I was just a baby that could have die at the day I was born, but the woman I see as a mother found and give me what a child should get. Love and care that child should have. So, the next time you call my mother a bitch, I will have to get show you some respect," I said uncrossing my arms and got ready to show some respect towards Minato.

"SHE WAS NEVER YOUR MOTHER FOMR THE START! But no, that bitch had to take what was mine and gained the perfect weapon that rulers over the west! That bitch should ha–," Minato shouted, but was backhand slapped by me to be quiet.

"I am nobodies weapon or plaything to mess around with. My mother saw that and raised me to my own person in life. I am a King of a Kingdom and vows to be better than the people that they think they can walk over because I was different…. And I am not your son. You made that clear when you lift me to die," I said with my eyes narrowed and grabbed my sword to finish the fool in front of me.

In the notebook had notes and plans for me and having the truth about my birth. Minato had planed on me being lifted for dead to have Danzo to take me to be a Root ninja, mindless weapon for the village and could kill anyone of the villages. But he never planed for my mother to take me and raised me as her own son. This had anger him and caused some false rumors about me, thus getting almost the whole village to hate me for just being me and not his. But no more and this was going to be the end.

I draw out Excalibur out of its scabbed, having mana following within it and glowing golden before me. I never planned on using the golden sword of victory, but my hand was focused and now I will finish it. I will end the main cause of my pain and finally have my past be gone.

"Go to hell… _Father_!" I shouted, saying father with deep venom and thrusted forward with my sword into Minato's chest as the sword started to burn his inner body up in golden flames.

Minato eyes widen in shock, coughing up blood out of his mouth and started to burn alive in front of me. I pulled my sword out and have the body stayed in place, bleeding all over the floor with the broken man in front of me. I raised my sword upwards and swung it downwards, finishing the fool in front of me for good and burned his whole body away. I swing my sword downwards, cleaning the blood off and putting it back its scabbed.

I suddenly felt something leaving me and was free from the chains of the broken man. I never felt free in my life and was finally done with my past. I can now move on and live my life in the era of peace I fought for. I smiled as I left the room to meet up with my Knights, Generals, and queens/wives/girlfriends to finish up the Leaf Village.

I saw that Semiramis had the gardens firing their magical weapons at the village at full strength, leaving nothing behind and had the flames finished everything up. As I saw the village burn down the ground and felt that I can now live my life as I want now without this village coming into. I can live in peace and have a family that I dream for. The Leaf Village was done for and now…the era of peace can now start in the West to the East finally.


	14. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**Play** **Fate Stay Night Ending 24 (Kimi to no Ashita)**

 **15 Years Later**

 ** _Third POV_**

Fifteen years has passed since the flames of war burn the Leaf Village down to the ground and left a few alive in the destroyed village. Many thoughts that Orochimaru and his self-destroyed allies destroyed the Leaf and died during battle, but not true.

The West had finished what the snake had started and left nothing behind that could point back to them. The ninjas, members of clans, and Justus were cut down to almost nothing left, making the village hidden in the leases but a civilian village with nothing to protect in times of war. The Fire Lord had made sure that the village will never raise up or become ninja village with power again. It was fair and that was the price to pay to those who want power.

The other villages that were allied with the West were in a state of peace and gained great value from the former village. It was fair, and the villages were happy to gain something from the same village that badmouthed them and got away with anything. Revenger had come, and justice was fair for all. But what happen to the West, Camelot, the people and rulers after the flames of war that destroyed the former village. Now that's a good story to tell and will go in-depth soon enough.

 **(Camelot)**

At the West, Camelot stood pride with her people relaxing in the era of peace and no more wars were coming. One day war may come, but not now or ever from the looks of it. Many things have changed within the kingdom of Camelot and how many lives live a new life to be happy. All them look upwards towards a shiny future with the next generation growing in and what future may come to them.

In the streets of Camelot, the Son of the Sun God worked around in his family flower shop with his wife. Karna still was a member of the Knights of the Roundtable, but with peace here and things are calm down. He and some of the other knights had taken a good leave of having a family or doing their own thing.

Soon the knight's wife, Sheele came out from the back of the shop to help her husband around the shop. She may be an airhead, but she still helps around the shop. She and Karna had taken a good quite life where they can rest fine with the wars behind them and raise their daughter in the era of peace. Yes, they had daughter. A daughter at the age of fourteen and was big a help in their lives. Her name was Mein, taking the name after her godmother, Mine.

Mein had white long hair and purple eyes. She wore a purple dress, brown dress shoes and white leggings. She was an all-around child that loved to have fun and learn new things. She helps her parents at work and keep her schooling up, being one of high students in school. While she learned from her parents that one was a knight and other an assassin, she plans on becoming a medic and her parents supported their daughter's goal.

As three worked at the flower shop with smiles on their faces, across from them was another knight that was enjoying his peaceful life with the woman he loves. Achilles and Anko with their children were wounding around town for some things and enjoyed their time together.

Like his other knights, Achilles relaxes with his wife and becomes a great father for his children. Anko relaxes with her husband and dose her job from time to time but spends time with he family. They had two children, both named after their father's parents. Thetis and Patroclus II were fine children at the age thirteen and fourteen.

Thetis had long green hair that reaches to her hips and light-brown eyes. She wore black shirt with Greek chest armor, combat boots, skirt, and jeans. She very much like her parents, having her father's kind side and mother's personality quirks. She has no dream or goal but plans on finishing school and later found out what to do in her future.

Patroclus II had black hair with green streaks, having his hair style matching his father and had yellow raptor-like eyes. He wore some Greek clothing with some armor paddings and has a spear on his back. He very much like his father, training to be hero like his father and grandfather. He dreams on becoming a Knight of the Roundtable but was still young and waits until the right age.

While the family goes around shopping, on the other side of Camelot lives another family and had black smith shop working on good metal. Tenten had gain protection and agreement for her to live in the west as a civilian. She was fine with it and was happy with her new life with her family. Yes, a family. She had married the blue-haired spearman a year after the war and give birth to their child two years after being married.

Cu Chulainn was still a member of the Knights of the Roundtable and spends time with his family. He was happy to fall in love and have a son later. His King had allowed him to gain breaks from his duties as a knight and enjoy the peaceful life.

Cu's and Tenten's son was Connla. He had short brown hair with deep blue streaks and red eyes. He has a wild personality but can be calm and have a cool head like a wolf. He wore a blue battle armor suit like his father with silver armor pads on his shoulders and joints. He also has silver earrings with blue jewel in them. Like his father, he trains on become a Knight of the Roundtable and maybe the next Lancer. He also has his mother's ideas of finding and understanding all and different kind of weapons he may or may not come across of.

Cu smiled and asked his son to come out for another spar. This got Connla to smiled happily and jumped into the spar with his spear ready. While father and son spar against each other and have their spear clash each other, Tenten watches from sides with a smile on her face and could see a good future for their son to have as she rubbed her stomach for another great moment in her life.

Some of the Knights live within the main center of kingdom of Camelot with their rulers. Gawain was one of them and enjoys his peaceful life with his wife, Shizune, raising their children together. Gabriel and Lancelot II were twins and are growing up to be fine kids that have great parents to look up to. They both have big dreams on a being knight or medic for their home, but for now they enjoyed their childhood with their parents raising them.

There was another Knight, being the Lancelot and his wife, Konan. They too raised their son, Galahad to be a good man and knight for his home one day. But now, he enjoys the childhood and has fun with his parents.

Chiron and Najenda have also relaxed within the main part of Camelot and children also. Lilly and Luba had good parents to look up and trained for what dream that was ahead of them.

From afar the once child assassin has grown to be young woman and was watching Camelot from the top of the tallest tower. Jack the Ripper was now a member of the Knights of the Roundtable, being the Second Assassin after the first handed it down to raise a family. She visits her family and plays with her youngest children. That will be explain more, but let's move on.

While some of the Knights live the Camelot to have their own families, there were some of the knights that lived outside of Camelot. They live a quite life and having their family, but still were loyal to the west.

Like Diarmuid lives with his wife and go into a hunter life. He had completed the honor he hold to his lord and spends days with his big family, having a good wife and nine children. While the spearman relaxes with his family, he wasn't the only one and some lived their lives of their own.

Tatsumi and Mine had two children name Lat and Sheele. They still live near the kingdom and kept in touch with their friends. Wave and Kurome had a son name Marcus. They live near the docks of Camelot and visit King Ren and Akame from time to time. Heracles had relaxed down with Tsume and both had a child. It was hard for both to relax down and enjoy their new lives but had help with the King and things started to relax down for them to have a family. Hana has gotten a job at the animal care and visit her mother many times she gets.

Two members of the West have not found happy endings and lived in another life. Hassan of the Cursed Arm had dead ten years ago from a deadly illness, having King Ren sadden of this. The King wanted to help his friend, but the assassin wanted to die in peace with small smile on his face and was happy to die knowing that his king had founded happiness.

Vlad Tepes III had lived good life and had died due to old age and overusing demonic magic. He had used to much demonic magic for his king and to the people of Camelot. Like before, King Ren wanted to save his friend, but was told not to and allowed his old friend to die with smile on his face. The King was saddened of the deaths of his two friends but moved with help and enjoyed his life. He understands that death was not the end, but a new life ahead. But let's move on.

While the Knights enjoyed their lives, some people from the Leaf Village were casted into exile in the East or killed off during and after the village was burn down to the ground. Most lived their peaceful lives as much as they can.

Kushina had found out the truth about Ren and what her former husband tried to do. First anger before she broke down in tears on how low she had become but had helped to calm down. She was later placed into Merlin's care and the rest was unknow to many, but some might say a new life could start for them and who knows for sure.

Mito had lived her life in the Mist Village with her chakra sealed up for five years until having them gone and enjoyed her life as a teacher to the next Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She was also told about Ren and what her former father had done. She knew that she will never be a family member of the King, but a friend and maybe a sister one day. It was unknown if she found someone, but anything can happen.

Naruto had lived his life in the Demon Village with his chakra sealed up for a long time and trained with Zephyr Shift. He enjoys his life with Shion and both had daughter named after his mother, Kushina. He knew all about Ren and what his father had done. He didn't care and hopes that one day Ren can forgive him and the others. But now, he enjoys his life with his family and not look back on the past. The King and his family were also enjoying their peaceful lives. How you may ask? Well let's go in depth with that.

 ** _End of Third_**

I smiled happy as wrote in my black book with a dragon symbol on it of my past journeys to this point in my life. I thought over time on writing a book back then, but never had the time or thought how I want to write it. Now I have and enjoyed it with all my heart.

I then started to heard swords clashing against each, coming from the sparing area I spear with my family. I sighed with a small smile on my face, getting up out of my chair and towards the sounds of the sword fighting. I already know who was fighting and could tell who was winning the duel.

As soon I made it towards the dueling area, a smile appeared on my face on how my daughter and son were going at. Yes, I have children, being a lot and one big family, but was fine and everyone was happy. My wives and I happen to train our children to protect themselves or work hard to their dreams. But let's move on and see what my daughter and son are up to.

My daughter was Mordred Pendragon. She was first princess of Camelot, being the first born of Arturia and I. She was an exact copy of her mother but has inherited my free-spirited personality. It was hard for my wife and I to her teach to be a proper princess knight, but we still love her and allowed her to be her own person. She has become a knight like her parents and dreams on become the next Saber to the Roundtable.

Two years ago, on Mordred's birthday, I gave her the Holy Sword, Clarent and she had learned many things from her parents to this very day. Arturia and I could see a fine future for her but need to make sure she keeps on working on and becoming a good princess for Camelot.

My son was Akaro Senju. He was son of Akame and I, growing up to be fine swordsmen like his parents and was one year younger then Mordred. He had inherited many things from his parents but was his own person. He had black hair with white under streaks and red ruby eyes. He was also working on becoming the next Assassin to the Roundtable or maybe a spymaster. He wasn't so show yet but dreams big and trains very hard to make his goal come true.

Mordred raised her Clarent upwards to swung it downwards and making a shockwave of red lightning dancing around the cracks that her sword had caused. Seeing the danger first hand, Akaro double backed to regain his balance from the shockwave. My black-haired son got his balance back and reverse grip his katana, dashing forward and swing his sword towards the right with mana following towards the blade.

As the swing made it ways towards armor, it caused Mordred to grunt in pain a little to only to shake off and clashed her sword against Akaro's incoming katana swing to her face. Sparks dance off their blades and strength were test against each other. I can tell that they only back and will focus them to go all out. I want them to go all out, but against each other and I think that's enough.

I clapped my hands together with happy smile on my face, getting my daughter and son to look at me in surprise and took knee before me.

"Yes, father," Mordred and Akaro said in union before looking at each other in question.

I shook my head said, "No need my children. You both made me proud and have some points to give to you. Mordred your attacks and strikes are on count, but you must have a clear head. To have a mind that is clouded could leave yourself wide open for an attack."

"I understand father," said Mordred with nod form her head and took off her helmet, knowing that the fight was over.

"Akaro focus on relaxing yourself when coming towards your opponent. You must be ready for what outcomes that might come to you and have clear head. Once you do that, you might have change to overcome anything that comes your way," I explained to my son, giving him pointers.

"I understand father," said Akaro with nod form his head, putting his sword away and was done for the day.

I smiled to them and could see great promise for both. Before I could speak again, I was rushed by some of my younger children and hugged me. I hugged back and smiled at them, ruffing or patting their heads.

"Daddy!" My younger children yelled in union, being happy to see me.

"Hey, my little ones," I greeted back with a smile on my face.

My youngest children, being the four youngest out of their siblings smiled at me and kept on hugging my legs. I was fine with that and my oldest children had done this when they were little. So, no problem for me. I started to count down my oldest, middle, and youngest kids down and whose mother they are from. While Mordred, Akaro, and few others are the oldest, there are few middle ones and a good number of younger children in my big family that I will explained.

With Arturia, we had Mordred and five years later a son name, Arthur Pendragon. He had short blonde hair with some white streaks coming in and blue eyes. He wore white shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. He was at the age ten, being one of the youngest children and dreams big for his age. I have faith in Arthur and know he will do great things like his parents.

With Akame, we had Akaro and seven years later a daughter name, Antoni Senju. She had long red hair and red eyes. She wore a white dress that reaches pass her knees and had brown dress shoes. She was at the age of eight, being one of the youngest children in the family. She was a handful and loves to spend time with her big family. I think she will do just fine within a few years later and grow up to be a strong woman like her mother that has her father's will to never give up.

With Esdeath, we had a daughter name Aine Senju. She had long light blue hair and eyes like her mother. She was at the age of thirteen, being one of the middle ones in the family. She was like her mother in terms of personality but has my heart and cares about her family. I think I should keep an eye out for what future may come to her, but I have faith and know she will do just fine.

With Atalanta, we had a daughter name Artemis Senju. We name our daughter after the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis for helping my wife when she was a baby and to look after our daughter in times of greatest need. She had long white hair, green eyes, lion-like ears and tail like her mother. She wore a green dress with a skirt, and black dress shoes. She was at the age of fourteen, being one of the oldest in the family. She was like her mother and I in terms of personality, being helpful for others and a great an archer to look at.

With Tamamo, we had a daughter name Yasaka Pendragon. She had blonde hair, golden eyes, foxlike ears and tail like her mother. She wore a shrine maiden attire and high-hilled red sandals. She was at the age of fourteen, being one of the oldest in the family. She was the ideal princess and looks forward on being a good person like parents that protect others.

With Jeanne, we had a son name Sieghart Pendragon. He had silver hair and dark purple eyes. He wore a white shirt, black jacket, combat pants with chains coming down from the sides, and boost. He was at the age of fourteen, being one of the oldest in the family. He was hard strong and trains in hopes to fight strong opponents, but he cares about family more then anything. So, my son was a battle manic and that's good to know in my books.

With Semiramis, we had a son name Shirou Pendragon. He had black hair and light blue cat-like eyes. He wore a black shirt, pants, and dress shoes. He was at the age of fourteen, being one of the oldest in the family. He was the ideal prince and has many ideas for his future, but for now he takes his time and enjoys it with his family.

With Leone, we had a son name Leon Senju. He had blonde hair and blue cat-like eyes. He wore black shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. He was at the age of thirteen, being one of the middle ones in the family. He was wild and caring like his mother and father. He and Mordred are the same, two wild-cats of the family. I chuckled a little but moving on.

With Chelsea, we had a daughter name Tsunade Senju. We named her after my mother who was happy and teaches her some lessons in medics. She had white hair and red eyes. She wore the same dress as her mother with cat-like handphones on her head. She was at the age of thirteen, being of the middle ones in the family. She much like her parents and dreams on being like her grandmother leading to be the best medic in the kingdom. Good dream and can't wait to see what happens next.

With Brynhildr, we had daughter name Winter Senju and seven years later another daughter name, Weiss Senju. Winter had white hair and blue eyes. She wore a white battle dress and boots. She was at the age of thirteen, being of the middle ones in the family. She maybe cold to others, but she was caring to her family and spends time with them. Weiss had light white hair and purple eyes. She wore a blue dress with a skirt and white dress shoes. She was at the age of six, being one of the youngest children in the family. She was different from older sister and looks up to her parents on being her own person that do many things. I look forward on what she will become in the future.

With Medea, we had had a daughter name, Jade Senju. She had long blue hair that reaches pass her shoulders and has jaded-green eyes. She was at the age of thirteen, being one of the middle ones in the family. She was shy around new people and loves to learn all kinds of magic. She wants to be like her mother and gain the Caster rank when she becomes of age, but I want her to enjoy her childhood before that.

With Medusa, we had a daughter name, Liz Senju and eight years later a son, Tobirama Senju II. Liz had long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and green snake-like eyes. She wore white Greek dress with brown outlines and sandals. She was at the age of thirteen, being one of the middle ones in the family. She was all-round type and loves to read about new things every day. Tobirama II had white eye and purple snake-like eyes. He wore blue shirt, pants, and black shoes. He was at the age of five, being one of the youngest children in the family. He was shy, but kind, loves to spend time with his family, and dreams for big things.

While I have more to count down, I think a little break was need for me and to get out of the hug from Antoni, Weiss, and Tobirama II. I ruffled their hairs, making them smiled and be happy to see their father.

"Hey Antoni, Weiss, Tobirama, I thought you three were doing your studies for home schooling. You three are not skipping, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, making sure my kids did their homework.

The three shook their heads.

"No daddy, we finished are homework, and want to play with big brother before he goes with Uncle Lancelot for training," Antoni replied, being honest.

I looked back at her other siblings and said, "Is this true, Weiss, Tobirama?"

"Yes/Yep," Weiss and Tobirama replied, being honest with me.

I sighed with a smile on my face, seeing that they were lying to me and did their homework before having fun. My youngest children are homeschooled and were trained with some of basics for protection. And some of my oldest or middle children take training from their uncles or aunts.

"I think I could use the break before I go under my training with Lancelot and Galahad, father," said Akaro with smile on his face, getting his younger siblings beaming up with hope and joy.

"Please daddy?" My youngest children bugging me to have some fun with their big brother.

I smiled and said, "Alright, but stay clean and come back in time for lunch. Okay?"

Antoni, Weiss, and Tobirama nodded their heads happily, agreeing with me and running off with Akaro for some fun. I laughed as I watch them having fun and playing around like good kids they are.

"It's nice for them to have fun with Akaro," said Mordred, being a little sad that her siblings don't want to play with her.

I smiled sadly for her, but changed into idea and said, "Mordred, how about you play your brother, Arthur before lunch. I think he will love to spend time with you. And don't think that your younger sisters and brothers don't love, because they play with someone else, okay?"

Mordred smiled with a nod from her head, understanding what I was saying and walked out of the training area to spend time with her little brother. I smiled that I fixed that and walked towards the study room where I think my other children are out and doing their homework.

While I was walking down the hallway, I saw from the open viewed area to see Atalanta with our daughter, Artemis and both were doing archery. I waved to them with a smile and they waved back. I let them go back to archery and will see them at lunch while I keep my walk towards the room I want to be at.

As I made my way into one of the study rooms of the castle and saw a few of my wives with our children doing their homework. Jade was working on her magic with her mother, Medea, by her side and giving her help to take her time. Medusa was holding a Liz in her arms and from the looks have done some reading. Chelsea was reading to Tsunade some stories on medical and magic basic training for first classers.

"I take it that the happy three have done their homework," I said, getting my wives attention and children attention towards me.

They smiled at me before my children ran up to me to hug me and I hugged them back with love.

"Yes Antoni, Weiss, and Tobirama have finished their homework before running off to find Akaro to play with," Medea replied, putting the books on learning magic away.

Jade, Liz, and Tsunade gave me some space for me to talk to my wives and have they cleaned up a little.

I chuckled with a small smile on my face on what Medea told me and said, "Yes I saw and asked them if they finished they homework. They say our done with their homework and are playing with their big brother, Akaro, before lunch."

"I see, and I think lunch will be starting very soon," said Medusa, getting up and ready for to walk out.

Chelsea looked at the wall clock and said, "In ten minutes, I will get Akaro and others for lunch now."

"Good idea, I will meet you all in the main room for lunch," I said, agreeing with my wife and having a few ideas to for lunch.

With that said, Chelsea, Medusa, Medea, and their kids head out to get the others while I make my way towards the main room for lunch. Lunch will be made for my family and I, or I will have to make it. It happens a few times these days and was fine with it.

As I made it towards the main room, I saw my new wives and children relaxing within and waiting fo the others. Yes, I have married more women and they too had children like my other wives. They agreed to have more members into my CRA and it worked out. I smiled as I thought back of my new wives and children that entered my life and big family.

Suzuka, became my wife three years after the Leaf Village burnet down into the ground and was surprise for most. Esdeath and Anko had told me of my warden's feelings towards me and allowed myself to be open mind of the whole thing. After some heart to heart with some heated moments, we both married and little while a daughter that we name, Anko Senju. We name her after her aunt.

Anko Senju had black hair and green eyes. She wore a white/black shrine maiden and black boost. She was at the age of eleven years old, being one of the middle/youngest children in the family. She shares her mother's sense of loving pain and having my caring side for others. An odd mix, but Suzuka and I still loved our daughter none the less.

Temari had become my wife five years after the flames of war and moved in Camelot with her brother's okay. She had feelings for me for a long time and was happy that she told me back then to this point we can enjoy our lives with our son with us and the big family.

Tristan Senju had long crimson hair that was long, being at his shoulder level with a ponytail behind and tea-green eyes. He wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. He was at the age of ten, being one of the middle/youngest children in the family. He was a calm, perceptive, somewhat humble and patient, being all his parent's personality. Temari and I could see a big future for our son and hope comes with well for him.

Mei had step down her leadership of her village to another person she trusts and moved in Camelot before we got married sometime later. Mei was happy to marry me and fulfill her dream on one day to have a family, having a daughter we name, Mito Senju. I named her after my great-great-grandmother, not Mito Uzumaki.

Mito Senju had red hair and blue eyes. She wore something similar and yet different cloths that matches her mother. She was at the age of ten, being one of the middle/youngest children in the family. She seems to have her mother's fire personality and my caring side for others like friends or family. Anything can happen for her, but Mei and I hope it was a good one.

Yugito had moved from her village to the west. It took awhile and went many dates before we got married. She had feelings for me when I saved her and brought her back to her village. But she never told me feelings since she never understands what she was feeling for me back then and now was happy with me. We had son name, Percival Senju.

Percival Senju had blonde hair with a white three-pointed star streak, have two different colors of eyes right blue and left green. He wore a white shirt with a blue lion symbol on his chest, blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. He was at the age of nine, being one of the youngest children in the family. He was his own person with some personalities that matches towards his parents and dreams on becoming one of the Knights of the Roundtable.

My last wife was Kurotsuchi and we married six years ago, being my last wedding in my life. She had allowed her cousin to take the leadership of her village and later got up with me into dates being married. We had son name Kay Senju and could not be happy to have a son like him.

Kay Senju had black hair with white under streaks and green-blue eyes. He wore red shirt, black pants, and sport shoes. He was at the age of five, being the last and youngest children in the family. He was shy around new people and kind towards family. He loves to hear stories of my journeys and dreams on having his own story to write one day. I smiled to myself and look forward for that story to come. I will be the first one to read it.

"Ooh Ren? I didn't know you were coming this early," said Temari, being surprised and got everyone to look at me.

"Daddy/Dad/Father/Papa," My children said in union with a big smile on their face and were happy to see me.

"I happen to finish up with my work and want to spend time with family at lunch. And I happen to meet up with my other wives, children and they should be on their way very soon," I replied, taking my seat at the main throne and ready to have lunch with my big family.

I haven't had a good lunch with family for a week and could use the time for family now. Then the doors to show my other wives coming in with our children and sat down for lunch. As we took our seats and enjoyed our lunch together as a family should, we talked about days were going on so far and what we are doing this afternoon. While having dinners together as family was great and being a king makes it hard for me to spend time with my children, but I do my best to make time and have done a great job of it.

 ** _Time Skip_**

After a good afternoon and later having dinner with my big family, it was now time for bed time. Mordred, Akaro, Artemis, Yasaka, Sieghart and Shirou had helped with their mothers in cleaning up after dinner and headed off to bed for the night. Aine, Leon, Tsunade, Winter, Jade and Liz are got themselves clean up before going to bed. Arthur, Anko, Tristan, Mito, and Percival also clean up and were read too bed before going to sleep. While Antonia, Weiss, Tobirama, and Kay were already a sleep during the night and were put to bed.

Once the children were asleep and everything was taken care of, my wives and I took shower before heading off to bed. They rested quickly from a long day while Arturia and I stay awake for while before we go to bed and looked at the window to see the night sky.

"I am happy to have this life," I mumbled low enough for my wife to heard me.

Arturia smiled as she hugged me and said, "It's a great life for us and everyone that helped to build your era of peace to this day."

"Indeed, and now I am not just a King to my people. I am a husband to wonderful wives and father to good children that will grow up just fine," I said, hugging my wife back and rest my head up hers.

"Yes, a good life to have, Ren," Arturia agreed with me, resting her head in my chest and smiled with her eyes closed.

I stroke her hair and said, "Yeah, and I think we should head to bed. We have a thing to be ready for and it will need our strength."

"Agree, lets head to bed," said Arturia with a tired sigh leaving her lips and pulled me towards the big king size bed for the night.

As my wife and I joined with my other wives for the night, I couldn't help myself in remembered my life that lead me onto this point. I have been many hardship, but in the end, I have a happy ending that I can look forward too and enjoy it with my family. A great, happy, and wonderful life to live in.

* * *

 **AN: That's it and thank you all for reading, voting, supporting, and commenting on this story. I look forward on writing the next book soon enough and hope to get back to you all.**


End file.
